Danganronpa - Oneshots
by Maxille
Summary: This is a collection of Danganronpa Oneshots that I wrote. Most of these are lemons. I do take requests. Include these in your request: Character x Character (or more) (Can be from any game except Despair Girls.) Lemon or Not? Scenario (What happens? What are the characters doing when they are with each other, etc.) Any other information you want me to know,
1. My Heatstrings - Ibuki x Male Reader

**_**Third Person POV**_**

Ibuki Mioda, the Ultimate Musician, was hanging out in the music venue. She was quietly strumming the strings of her guitar. She was practising for an upcoming concert, and she was currently warming up. She was very worried though, as she needed a drummer for said concert. Unfortunately, everyone she had asked had either turned her down or couldn't play the drums.

 ** _ **Reader POV**_**

I walked into the music venue, looking for a flute for my next class. "Hey, (L/N)-san!" a feminine voice yells out to me. I look over at the stage and see Ibuki Mioda. "Hey, Mioda-san." I walk over to get a flute. I could play the flute, but I wasn't the best at other instruments. "Woah, (Y/N), you play music?" she asks me. She had her head tilted and eyebrows raised. The horn looking features made from her hair added to her already very playful personality."Uh, yeah, sometimes." I reply. She then jumped off the stage and ran up to me. "Do you wanna play the drums for my next performance?" she asked, which was more like begging. "I d-don't really know h-how to p-play the drums." She started jumping up and down. "I can teach you! Come on, it's easy!" she pulled me by the wrist and I unwillingly sat on the stool to the drum. "Alright, before we get into the music I want you to play, let's start with a basic beat." She walked next to me, and dragged my foot onto the bass pedal, my right hand over one of the cymbals, and my left hand over the snare drum. I only knew the snare drum and base pedal because everyone knew the snare drum and bass pedal. "So a basic beat is 8 beats, and on every beat you hit the hi-hat." she explained. I attempted to do this, and to my surprise I did. "Good! Now, the second time and the sixth time you hit the hi-hat, you wanna hit the snare drum!" I tried to do this to. I did mess up once, but on my second try I pretty much nailed it. "Perfect! Now, to press the bass pedal, you only want to put pressure on your foot, not lift it up. You press the bass pedal on beats four and eight. Try it without the snare drum." I was alright at this. "Now, put it all together!" she yelled, scaring me. I jumped back a bit, but recovered instantly. I tried playing it all, but it was horrendous. I looked up at Ibuki, who had an ear to ear grin, nodding and jumping. I tried again, and did it better. I could see Ibuki getting more excited by the second, jumping up and down. Finally, I played it correctly, at the right speed. "Yes! Good job, (L/N)-san! Now finally, a basic roll." she exclaimed, before shifting my hands over to another drum. "So, you see these three drums and this cymbal? You want to play four notes on all of the drums and hit the cymbal. Like this." she grabbed my wrists and demonstrated what to do. It seemed pretty simple, and it was. I played it very easily. "You're doing fantastically! Finally, you need to play the beat three times, and do that roll at the end!" she explained. I complied, sticking my tongue out trying to concentrate. After I had finished the beat with the hit of a cymbal, Ibuki was ecstatic. "Yay! You're an amazing percussionist! Your first lesson of training is complete!" she yelled, having her own little party. "I'm so glad you agreed to do this for me!" I didn't exactly say yes, but I didn't say no either. Suddenly, the bell to go to our next class rang. "Alright, (L/N)-san! We will have another practice at next recess! Meet her ASAP! See you then!" she yelled, exiting the room. I got up, grabbed the flute and headed off to class.

During class, I was thinking. Should I attend Ibuki's rehearsal? She will probably take up a lot of my time... but it could be a learning experience. I loved music, not really percussion though. If I took her 'classes,' maybe I could learn to play well. I don't really know.

After class concluded, I went up to the teacher. "Hi, sir." I bow in front of him. "Greetings, (L/N)-san. What can I do for you today?" he asked, smiling. "So, you know Mioda-san, right? She wants me to be the drummer for her next show, and-"

"That's great! Mioda-san is a very popular person in this school. Everyone would see you perform, and they will love it! I say, go for it!" he yells, not even letting me finish. "Uh, ok, thank you sir." I say, before heading off to the music room. I walked past my friends, and I told them I had things to do, and I couldn't hang out. They nodded, before watching me enter the music venue, closing the door behind me. "(L/N)-san? You actually came!" Ibuki questioned, before dancing around. I nodded, and got up onto the stage next to her. She ushered me to the drum kit, before dragging another chair to sit next to me. "So, this time, I'm gonna teach you a swing beat!" she exclaims, and I nod. "So, this one is a little tricky, but easy once you get the hang of it. It only needs the bass pedal, the snare drum, and the ride cymbal." She pulled my hands to those positions, and looked down to see that my foot was already on the bass pedal, which made her smile. "See! You're doing so well already! Now, this first part is easy. All you have to do is alternate between the bass and snare, sorta like this. Bass, snare, bass, snare." she hummed in a rhythmic tone. I did as she said, it was easy. "Good! Now, this is the tricky part. With the ride cymbal, you need to hold a certain rhythm while playing the other part. One, one, two-three, one, two-three, one, two-three." she explained, holding my wrist and playing accordingly. "Wow, you're really good at this Mioda-san." I say, looking back at her. "Well, it is my talent!" she says, putting her hands on her hips, and long smile on her face. I attempted to perform the beat, and as she said, it was a bit difficult. She advised me to start with the bass and snare, then add the cymbal. I did that, and I held it. I increased the tempo, and I had done it. "Well done! Wow, you learnt that quicker than I expected! You're a natural, (L/N)-san!" she sang. "What's next?" I asked, kind of enjoying this. "Oh, that's all I had planned, usually it would take longer. You can head off, if you like." she says, picking up her guitar. "I haven't actually heard you play the song yet, and you do that for me?" I ask, wanting to hear her play. "Oh yeah! Sure!" she said. I dragged a chair and put it in the middle of the room. Ibuki started playing her song. It was so... loud. Amazing, but loud. There was a section of nothingness in the middle, but other than that the song was great. I started clapping, and she had another long grin on her face. "That was great! But if I may ask, what was that section in the middle where you weren't playing?" I asked. "Oh, that's where your drum solo is!" she told me. Drum solo? I have to play a drum solo? Oh god, this was going to be hard. Ibuki noticed my worried state. "Oh, don't sweat it, (L/N)-san. The performance is seven weeks away! We have plenty of time to practice." she says. This relieved me a bit, but it still felt odd. "Well, that was fun. Thanks, Mioda-san!" I say, as I start walking out. "Hold up, (L/N)-san! We're gonna be practising together for the next seven weeks! I think we should get to know each other a little better! Come over after school, not to practise, just to talk!" she insists. I don't see anything wrong with it, so I agree. She tells me to meet her just beside the gate.

After school finishes, I'm honestly kind of excited about hanging out with Ibuki. Even if you don't know her, you know she's crazy. Crazy for fun. She is always thinking positive about everything, and she cares for everyone. It's this behaviour that causes people to not really like her as a person. People find her clingy and annoying, which is why so many people turned down her offer to perform with her. I don't know why though, so many students in this school crave attention, and would love to be noticed like that. If we're being honest, I didn't want to do this during music class. But after I talked to sir, I got kind of excited by it. Ibuki did so much and didn't get anything back. Well, I mean, she got 50% of the profit for tickets sold, but she doesn't have many friends. I guess locking yourself in a music room every recess doesn't help, but you'd think people would try befriend her. As I got to the school gate, I see her waiting. "Hey, (L/N)-san!" she calls. I wave back, and we head back to her house. It's only ten minute walking distance, so we walk back to her place, and talk on the way. When we get to her place, her parents were very welcoming of me. We went up to her room. Her room was covered in heavy metal posters. She had a drum kit in one corner of the room and electric guitars against the walls. Me and Ibuki talked for hours. We started talking about her performances across the years. She had been doing this for a while.

We became a lot closer. "Alright, Ibuki and Mr (L/N), dinner's ready!" Ibuki's mother called. Ibuki jumped off her bed, and bolted downstairs. I walked after her, and sat down next to Ibuki. "So, how are you two going?" she asks, eating the spaghetti she had made for us. "We are best friends now! We are going to slay the performance!" Ibuki yells, hastily spooning the spaghetti into her mouth. I just smiled. After we'd finished, I'd decided to head home. "Alright, (L/N)-san, practise is at recess tomorrow, ok?" she told me. "Thanks, Mioda-san. See you then." I walk on home.

Ibuki and I continued to practise every day, occasionally going over to each others houses to practise or just to have fun. We soon became best friends over the seven weeks of practise, and I was quickly learning the piece of music. Eventually, the week of the performance came, and we were practising a whole lot more. The show had sold out, and we were going to need to be the best we could be. "Alright, (Y/N). The show is this Friday. We're gonna need to practise really hard." she told me. I nodded, and we started playing through.

(Imagine the execution music for After School Class it kind of sounds like it but just imagine a drum solo in the middle of it.)

After nailing the drum solo and the song, Ibuki came up to me. "Wow, it only seemed like yesterday you were only learning a basic beat, and here you are, about to perform for half the school. You've come really far." she says, putting her arm on my shoulder. My cheeks heated up a bit at the contact. "Heh, thanks, Ibuki." I say, averting my gaze down. "Something wrong?" she must of noticed me looking down. I just nodded and smiled. We continued to practise until the next class was starting. We waved each other goodbye and headed off to class.

Thursday, the day before the show, rolled by. I went to the music venue to practise, as usual, but Ibuki wasn't there. This was weird. Usually she was always the first one to arrive, but today she was nowhere to be seen. Her guitar was on stage like usual, so was the drumkit. Then, I feel my phone vibrate. I grab it out to see a text from Ibuki.

 _Meet at the gate right now! We're going on a field trip!_

Confused, I headed over to the gate. There, I saw a teacher, and of course, Ibuki. "Hey, (Y/N)!" Ibuki greeted. I simply waved back, before asking where we were going. "We're going to... the mall!" she yells. "The mall? What are we doing there?" She tilts her head and looks at me as if it's obvious. "We're getting clothes, you silly goose!" Oh. Makes sense. I nod, before Ibuki, the teacher and I all walk to the mall. Once we got there, Ibuki headed straight to the biggest clothing store. When she got in, she looked around for jackets and shirts. "This skirt and these leggings are fine, but there's no way I can wear this on stage!" she yells, looking down at her white top and purple scarf. "I think it looks nice." I say, covering my mouth after realizing I'd just said. "Oh, (Y/N), I'm flattered! But I can't." she says. Phew, she didn't take it the wrong way. We looked around the store, and she'd finally found a shirt she liked. It was a black and red top with lace tying it at the back. The collar was surrounded with triangular diamonds, and the sleeves were cut off to show almost all of her arms. "It's perfect! What do you think, (Y/N)?" she asked, holding up the shirt to me. "It looks nice." I say, smiling at her. She smiles back before running off to the changing room.

After a few seconds, she emerged, wearing the shirt. "Does it look nice?" she asked, turning around to show her almost exposed back through the lace. "It looks... pretty. I mean.. uh, nice." I stutter. "Ha! Thanks (Y/N)~ Now, we need to get you some clothes, because you're not performing looking like that." she tells me. I don't know whether to be offended of excited, but regardless she dragged me off by my wrist, sending heat to my face yet again. I was beginning to acknowledge these newfound feelings for the girl, but did she return them?

She dragged me into the male section of the store, before picking out some things that looked nice. She showed me a couple of shirts and jackets, before opening her mouth wide. She pulled out a shirt, with a pair of drumsticks in a cross, flames underneath, a classic heavy metal shirt. "You HAVE to wear this!" she yells. "Uh, ok. Can I wear this jacket over it?" I ask, pointing to one of the jackets she picked out. She handed it to me, and I went to put the clothes on. The jacket had black long sleeves, an emblem printed onto the chest pocket with a collar that stuck out. When I came out, and Ibuki was amazed. "Oooooh myyyyy goddddd, (Y/N)! You look sooooooooo hot!" she exclaims. Startled by the comment, I widen my eyes. "Oh, uh, thanks Ibuki, you too. I mean-"

"Oh, (Y/N), you crack me up. Alright, you need some ripped jeans as well!" she yelled. I nodded, before pulling out a pair, and she liked them. She insisted she hold the jeans while I change back into my normal attire. We checked out, and exited the store, heading back to the school, just in time for second recess. "Alright, (Y/N)! The show is tomorrow! We're having two full dress rehearsals tomorrow in the theatre, so meet there instead!" she insisted. I nodded, before sitting at the drums. Instead of practising, we were kind of just messing around and talking, as friends. "Hey, (Y/N), we're friends, right?" she asked me. "Of course, Ibuki! I don't know why you'd even ask that, I consider you my best friend." I tell her truthfully. "Well, I'm gonna trust you with my BIGGEST secret!" she exclaimed, pulling her arms out to express 'biggest.' "Oh, what is it?" I ask, listening close. "Well.. I like a guy, but I don't know how to tell him." she told me. "Oh. Who is this guy?" I ask, hoping she'd say me. "I'll tell you, but after you tell me how to ask someone out." she said, holding out her pinky. I returned the favour, making a promise with her. "Well, just be yourself. Don't be scared! If you ask someone yourself, they're more likely to say yes. I don't know who wouldn't want to date a girl like you." I tell her, crossing my fingers behind my back. "Ok! Thanks, (Y/N)! Ok, so... the person I like is..." she started, being overdramatic, as always. "Kazuichi Souda!" she exclaimed. I shattered instantly at hearing this. "Oh, Souda-san, hey? Well, go get him. He'll say yes for sure." I advise, hiding my sadness. She nodded, and exited the room, calling for Souda. As she closed the door, I broke down. I can't decide if I'm mad or sad. I'm mad at Souda for being the one she loves, despite spending no time with her, but I'm sad that I'm not good enough for Ibuki. The crazy, beautiful, Ibuki. Why'd she have to tell me this now? A day before her performance. Suddenly, the door slid wide open. "(Y/N)! He said yes!" she exclaims, running in. I quickly wiped my tears with my sleeve, turning around. "Oh, that's great... I knew he would." I say, trying to hold back more tears. Ibuki could clearly see red in my eyes, as she ran over to me. "(Y/N)! What's wrong?" I shook my head. "I have to go." I say, before rushing out of the room. I looked back and saw Ibuki staring at me, confused. I continue to run out of the room.

When I got home, I had countless texts from Ibuki asking me if I was ok. I read them all, but responded to none. I get into my bed, in tears from the prior events.

When I got to school the next day, Ibuki immediately found me walking into school, walking with Souda. "(Y/N)! Why didn't you to any of my texts?" she asks. "My phone was dead." I lie. "But I saw that you read them all!" she argues. "Hey, babe, chill out, it's ok." said Kazuichi, kissing her on the head. I hastily walk away from them, crying for what seemed like the millionth time in the past two days. Why was I so attached to Ibuki? I guess I just expected her to like me back... why didn't she..?

 ** _ **Ibuki's POV**_**

"Think he fell for it?" asked Souda. "Hopefully." I respond, crossing my fingers.

 ** _ **Reader POV**_**

As recess rolls around, I drape myself to the theatre, knowing I'd have to see Ibuki, who'd be the death of me. I loved her, but she loved someone else. When I walked in, I saw the tech-crew setting up the chairs and lights. Ibuki is on stage, tuning her guitar. "Hey, (Y/N)!" she announces. I lifted my hand up in an attempt to respond, but put it right back down again. "Come on, let's get changed and practise!" she yelled, holding my clothes on her arm. I take the clothes from her arm, dragging myself backstage to get changed. I go into one of the dressing rooms. After a few seconds, I hear someone knock on the door. "(Y/N)?" I hear. It's Ibuki. "Yes, Ibuki?" I ask, hoping she wouldn't ask me what's wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Should've expected that. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." I lie. "(Y/N), I know you better than ANYONE. I know when you're lying. What's wrong?" she says, getting serious. "Ibuki, I'm ok, really, I'm just nervous." I say, hoping she'll believe me. "Oh, ok. Seems reasonable, everyone gets nervous before their first show. Come out when you're ready." she tells me, walking off. I finish getting changed and exit the dressing room. Ibuki is already wearing the shirt that I adored. Ugh. I needed to stop thinking about her. "Alright, (Y/N), when the stage people give us the signal, we'll start playing. I need you to tap the sticks to initiate the start, ok?" she told me. I was distracted by... her. "Oh, yeah right, count in with sticks, gotcha." I say, snapping out of my trance. She gave me a look before walking over, standing straight in front of me. She ushered for me to stand up, and I reluctantly did. We were about the same height, but I was a little taller than her. "What's wrong." she asked blatantly. "I already told you, I'm just nervous." I lie, knowing she won't fall for it this time. "I've performed in many shows, and I have been nervous a lot. But I have never been so nervous that I can't talk to my closest friend in the world ever. I don't even think that's possible." she tells me. She walks behind me and sits down on the stool. "Come on, (Y/N), what's wrong?" she asked again. I stayed silent. Her eyes widened and her eyes shot daggers at me. Ok... maybe if I start explaining but leave out her? "I'm... distracted." I say. "By what?" She's still staring at me, no expression on her lips. "By... something..." I lie. "By. what." she growls. "By a girl..." I say. "Who is this girl? Come on, I told you who I liked, you can tell me who you like." she says. Unfortunately, she was right. I winced at the memory of her saying she liked Souda, "Well.. she has black, white, blue and pink hair, she loves music, she is absolutely beautiful... and she's standing right in front of me." I confess. Ibuki turns around, oblivious to what I just said. "Alright, you two, you can start now!" the tech guy yelled, interrupting the confession. Ibuki nodded, before running over to her guitar. I tapped my sticks to count us in, and we played. Ibuki's now amplified electric guitar echoed through the theatre, almost deafening me. My drums were also amplified, but we're definitely overpowered by Ibuki's playing. Soon enough, my drum solo rolled around, and I nailed it. I'm glad that I'd taken the time to learn it. Eventually, the end of the song came, I rolled the snare drum, and Ibuki finished with one loud strum. We also played the other, less important repertoire before finishing up. The tech-crew gave us a thumbs up, indicating that they had done it right, and soon enough they had all cleared out. I got up to leave to, before being interrupted by a familiar voice. "Where do you think you're going?" she snickered. "Out...side?" I answer, before continuing to walk. "What were you saying before?" she asks. Part of me wants to exit the room and slam the doors behind me, but I know I should stay behind and discuss things with Ibuki. I close the doors, but come inside, to sit down across from her, who was sitting on the stool of the drum. "So, who was that girl you were talking about before?" she asked, twirling her hair around her finger. "Her name is... Ibuki Mioda." I say, looking straight into her light purple eyes. You could just see the playfulness of her by looking in her eyes. It was... mesmerising, in a way. "Look, I know you're with Souda, and I might of ruined any relationship I have with you, but-"

Suddenly, she started jumping up and down with excitement. "He likes me too! He likes me too! He likes me too!" she started chanting. "But... Souda... you... asked?" I stutter, confused. "Souda's my cousin! I devised a plan with him to see if you had any feelings for me..." she admitted. I had to admit, it wasn't a bad idea, but she could've just asked me. "Ibuki..." I say, looking down. "I'm so happy you love me, (Y/N)!" she yelled. "You tricked me!" I retort. "Yeah, but look how it turned out! Now we're happy!" she screamed, pretending to strum a guitar. "Hm. I guess you're right." I say, looking up at her. She's smiling ear to ear, like always. "Wait... do you really love me?" I asked, wanting to make sure she wasn't pranking me. "Yes!" she yells, still smiling. "I have the worst feeling this is just to make me feel better..." I said, getting up. "No! I'll prove it to you!" she said, grabbing my wrists and pinning me against the wall I was just sitting against. "I promise to god, that I am saying the absolute truth when I say I love you!" she yells, before kissing me. It caught me off guard, but I didn't hesitate to kiss back. She moved away from my mouth, smiling. "Ok... I believe you now. Wait, if I say I don't believe you... will you kiss me again?" I ask. She giggles. "All you have to do is ask~" she sang. Her voice was beautiful, I loved it. "Well, can you kiss me ag-"

She smashed her face back onto mine before I could even finish talking. This time, I was expecting it from the crazy, unpredictable girl, and immediately started kissing back. I started stroking her hair through the embrace, not daring to release. Not after what I'd been through to get here. She lifted her hand to the back of my head, pushing it onto her mouth even more than it already was. After what seemed like forever, we parted. "Wow, (Y/N), you're a really good kisser!" she says, making me blush. "Thanks, Ibuki."

The night of the show came. People were making a huge line outside the theatre, waiting to see me and Ibuki. We were backstage, doing some final preparations. "Alright, we're going to let the people in now. Show starts in 10." the stage manager stated. Ibuki nodded. After this announcement was made, people started flooding the room. As we looked at the camera monitor, we saw all the seats quickly filling up. I was kind of nervous to be honest, and I was shaking. The announcement for us to go on started. "Alright, (Y/N), I know you're going to do GREAT. Go out there and show them what you can do. Here's a good luck kiss." she says, before kissing you briefly. You smiled at her, and you both went on stage, the crowd erupting a cheer. "Good evening Hopes Peak Academy and friends!" Ibuki yelled, punching the air. "I hope you all enjoy this performance tonight! I would love to thank (F/N) (L/N) for taking the time to learn how to play the drums, just to be here tonight. Please give him a round of applause!" she yelled, making the crowd go even wilder. As I clapped my sticks as a countdown, we started playing our first song. The audience loved it, as they soon started clapping to the beat. Then, my solo came. I started moving my arms incredibly fast, nailing it yet again. Ibuki was looking at me, smiling. The crowd was starring in awe, as I hit the drums with such speed. After I'd finished, Ibuki came back in, leaving everyone deaf with her amplified guitar playing. When we finished, the audience let out a cheer louder than I'd ever heard before. I looked over at Ibuki, who was looking at me. We smiled at each other, before looking at the audience. We played our other repertoire, but we had eventually finished all the songs. After the cheer had died down Ibuki started talking. "Thank you everyone! Now, before we finish, we'll be answering questions, so don't be scared! Put your hand up and ask us anything!" she says. Numerous hands went into the air.

"How long did it take you to perfect that?" someone asked.

"That wasn't perfect. Nothing is perfect. No matter how long you spend practising something, it will never be perfect. Don't strive for perfection, strive for affection. I think we moved most of you with that, and that's what you wanna do if you're tryna play music! Anyway, we practised almost everyday for seven weeks, and believe it or not, (Y/N) had never played the drums before this. He had agreed to play for me, and I taught him the basics, he just kinda hooked on." she explains.

"Can I have you autograph?"

"We will be signing things after the show, so stick around for that!"

Then, one individual decided to ask a pretty personal question. Not just any individual. Souda.

"Are you guys dating?" he asked, making me cough. Ibuki looked at me. I knew what she was asking. "Were we dating?" she mouthed. I nodded swiftly, smiling. "Yeah, we are. We're kinda new actually, we only started-"

Before Ibuki finished, the crowd erupted into a cheer yet again. She giggled, and continued answering questions.

"Alright, I think we have time for just one more question." she said, before picking the final person.

"Can you two kiss?" he asked. I coughed yet again. Kiss? In front of all these people? She looked at me again, shrugging. I shrugged back, and got off my stool. I started to walk over to her. The audience started chanting. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" You could hear Souda yelling extra loud. "I love you, (Y/N)." she said. "Love you too, Ibuki." I respond before meeting her soft lips again. The crowd exploded, as we basically made out in front of a good 500 people, whether we noticed or not. Eventually, we broke, looking at the audience. Ibuki grabbed my hand, raising it up with hers. The crowd let out one more cheer, before the show finally concluded.

We went outside to sign autographs. From pictures, to instruments, to clothes, we put marker on any material imaginable. The line was incredibly long, but when we got through it all, we went back into the theatre. "What a night, hey?" I say, walking over to her. "Yep. Glad I could spend it with you." she says, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"You two are just adorable." a voice said from the door frame. We looked over at Souda, leaning on the door. Ibuki giggled and I blushed. "Thanks for this, Souda." she said. Souda nodded. "Hey, (L/N)-san, make sure you take good care of Ibuki. I know you will." he said, before leaving, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, (Y/N)." Ibuki started. I looked over at her. "You know how before I said nothing is perfect?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, I was lying. One thing is perfect." she says.

"You." we say in unison.

Before our lips met again.

I'm so proud of this. This wasn't requested (because nobody is requesting anything) but I wrote it anyway. This is over 5000 words and I'm glad I finally wrote something about my favourite character. I'm gonna keep writing my own oneshots until someone requests. Thanks for reading this, bye.


	2. Anxious - Shuichi x Rantaro (Lemon)

**_**Shuichi's POV**_**

I walk down the hall to my dorm. It was the first day of collage, and I was sharing my dorm with two other boys. I hadn't met them yet. Hopefully they were... normal. I hope I wasn't stuck with someone like Korekiyo. He really creeped me out. As I step into the room, I see one boy in there, looking at himself in the mirror. He had green hair and wore a black and blue top with brown jeans. He glanced over at me, before walking over. "Hi! You must be Saihara-san. I'm Rantaro Amami." he said. He held his hand out for me to shake it. I did, but quickly let go. I wasn't the most social person. I had really bad anxiety, had constant panic attacks and really cared about what people thought of me. "I'm Shuichi Saihara." I say, before walking over to the double bunk bed (I mean like a bunk bed but it's a double bed if those are things). "Just pick whatever you want, but two of us are gonna have to sleep together." he said. I nodded, and put my stuff under the bed. "Can I go bottom?" I asked. He nodded, before ruffing his hair, still looking at himself. "Have you met the other guy yet?" he asked me. "No."

"He's a real nutjob. He's kinda insane, to be honest. Says he is the leader of some cult or something." he told me. I nodded, confused. I sat down in the bed. "Is there anything to do around here?" I ask, kind of bored. "I was gonna head out to the cafeteria, wanna join me?" he asked. It would be a good way to get to know the guy, so I agreed.

We headed out to the cafeteria, locking the door behind us. When we got there, a couple of groups were sitting down, eating and talking. It wasn't very busy, so we grabbed some food and sat down. We spoke for a while, explained our past lives, and some other stuff. "Hey, Saihara-san, why do you wear that hat?" he asked me, pointing at the hat I wore on my head. "Oh, it was a gift from my mom before I left. She wanted me to always wear it to 'have something to remind me of her,' or something like that." I explain. "You should take it off, your hair looks nice." he says, smiling. A weird compliment, but ok. I did as he said, taking my hat off and putting it on my lap. We continued to talk, but eventually we left, heading back to the dorm.  
When we got back, the door was slightly opened. We stopped and looked at each other. I remember Amami-san locked it. Did somebody break in? I stepped closer, Amami got into some sort of fighting stance. I peeked through the slightly open door to see a boy with purple hair, a black and white neckerchief and a white button up shirts, with white pants to match. He was chugging a bottle of panta. "Oh, Ouma-san. It's you." Amami pouted, crossing his arms. "Hello to you too." the boy snickered. "Oh, you must be Saihara-san. Tell you what, you look a lot more attractive in person." he said. I stepped back a bit, not expecting such a comment. "What? Where have you seen me before?" I ask, panicking.  
"Nishishi~ A lie." he says. I let out a sigh of relief. He better not keep that up. "Kokichi Ouma, Ultimate Supreme Leader, Founder of the most dangerous cult ever to set foot on the earth, and panta lover, at your service." he says. He put his hand out, but when I when to shake it, he redacted it. "Don't be phased by him, Saihara-san. Ouma's a whacko." Amami spoke. Ouma rolled his eyes, before continuing to drink his panta. Well, at least one of my roommates wasn't insane.

After a while, we decided to call it a night. Classes began the next day, and I wanted to get up early. "Dibs the top bunk! You and Saihara-san are sleeping on the bottom!" Ouma demanded, basically leaping onto the top. I rolled my eyes at the ignorance, before glancing over at Amami, who was looking at me. "Hope you don't mind sleeping with me. I can guarantee, I don't snore or hog the sheets." he told me. I nodded, before going into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth before hopping into the double bed, next to Amami. Ouma started talking for about 15 minutes, but eventually we were all asleep.

The next day, I woke up to loud snoring, coming from above me. Ouma was snoring incredibly loudly. I'm surprised Amami hasn't woken up. I look over at Amami whose... arms were around me. I shifted back, not wanting to wake him up, but wanting to escape his grasp as well. "Saihara-san... not yet..." he mumbled, still asleep. He tightened his grip around me, and I gave in. There was no escaping his arms. I would just wait until he woke up.

About 15 minutes rolled past, and Ouma-san had woken up. He jumped over the bed, making it rock. He looked over at Amami and me, and his mouth widened. "Nishishi~ Saihara and Amami-san are already in love! How cute! I can third wheel on everyone!" Ouma laughs, dancing around. I start shaking my hands frantically, trying to tell him that this was not the case. This woke Amami up. After realizing the position of his arms, he immediately retracted them. "Oh my god, Saihara-san! I'm so sorry..." he said, quickly getting out of the beds. "It's alright, just tell Ouma-san to stop teasing me." I say, crossing my arms. Amami punches Ouma in the arm, lightly but hard at the same time. Ouma pretends to be in pain. "Owww! Saihara-san! Tell your boyfriend to stop bullying me!" he snickered, looking into his hands, fake crying. "Boyfriend? Oh, I'll give it to you!" Amami yelled, before chasing after Ouma, who ran around the room.

After they'd calmed down, I headed out to the cafeteria, followed by Amami. We asked if Ouma wanted to come, but he said, "All I need is Panta." and started chugging another bottle. Despite how unhealthy that is, we didn't stop him. After eating, me and Amami went our separate ways, going to our classes.

As the evening approached, I met up with Amami and Ouma. We all agreed to go eat together, (Ouma, more reluctantly). When we got there, we just talked about our classes, and our passions. "I've always been into teaching, I tutored my little brother before I left for collage, I'd love to be a teacher." explained Amami. "One day, I want my cult to be even bigger! Training them to kill everyone!" Ouma yells. I look at Amami, who looks at me. "Nishishi, don't worry, I'll kill you guys last. What about you, Saihara-san?"  
"I've always wanted to be a detective... or something in the force." I explain. Ouma frowns at this. "You might arrest me for murder! Maybe I won't kill you last!" jokes Ouma. Well, I hope he was joking. "That's pretty cool, Saihara-san. Listen, I gotta go out tonight, mom says my little bro has been crying about not seeing me. She wants me to see him one last time, so I'll be gone for the night." he explains. I nod, and me and Ouma head back to the dorm. "I've got an early morning tomorrow, I might get to sleep as soon as we get back." I explain. "Suit yourself, I've got panta waiting for me!" says Ouma, unlocking our room. I roll my eyes at him. I get into the double bed, quickly falling asleep, despite the sounds of Ouma drinking panta and watching loud television.

 ** _ **Midnight**_**

"Psst, Saihara-san! You awake?" Ouma whispers loudly, while shaking me. "I am now..." I groan. "What do you want?" I roll over and notice him under the covers in my bed. "I had a bad dream, so I'm sleeping with you, ok?" he says. "Whatever, just don't wake me up again." I say, before heading back to sleep.

As I wake up, Ouma is still next to me. Surprisingly, I still had blanket over me, and Ouma was snoring a lot less loudly than last night. He didn't have his arms around me, either. I got up, and Amami was sleeping on the top bunk. I get dressed, thinking they were both asleep. This was a foolish mistake, as Amami woke up just as I took my shirt off. "Saihara-san?" he questioned. Foolishly, I turned around, forgetting I was shirtless. "Oh! Amami-san! I didn't realise you were awake..." I say, embarrassed. We just stare at each other, until I realise I'm still showing my bare chest, quickly pulling my shirt back down. I grab my clothes and run into the bathroom. My anxiety and my nervousness kicked in, and I started having a panic attack. "You stupid idiot, you stupid idiot, why are you so stupid, Shuichi?" I ask myself, banging my head on the shower door. "They're gonna think you're a slut... they're gonna think you wanted them to see... they're gonna hate you for trying to impress them, which would have failed anyway because you're so pale if the sun exploded you would provide light to the entire world!" I shout as quietly as I can, trying to not get the attention of Amami. "Is he alright?" I hear Ouma ask. "He's fine..." Amami responded. I get dressed and hesitantly step out of the bathroom. I grab my hat and leave the room before Amami and Ouma can say anything to me.

I grab something from the cafeteria and rush to class. Of course, Amami has come to find me. Why...

"Saihara-san, are you alright?" he asks. "Hey... I'm sorry... I thought you were asleep. It was dumb of me to take my shirt of in the middle of the room like that." I apologise, hoping he would forgive me. "Hey, Saihara-san... don't sweat it. It's ok. And besides..."

"...you look pretty nice without a shirt on." he says. I flatten myself against the wall I was leaning on, surprised by the sudden comment. Me, being to flustered to respond, just stood there in silence looking like I had just seen a ghost. Amami winked at me before walking off.

After the days classes were over, I headed back to the dorm. Amami's words at stuck in my head all day. "You look pretty nice without a shirt on." Was he just trying to make me feel better? Or was he being serious.

It made me think about before I left.

 _A couple of years ago, I came out, saying I was bi. Mom accepted this, dad, however, did not. He moved out, only wanting to see mom if I wasn't around. He was the biggest homophobe. I didn't care. I didn't like him anyway. He was never like the other kids dads. Cool. Funny. Exciting. He was none of those things. All I can use to describe him is shithead. He treated me like I was nothing. Because I liked both genders. For all he knew I could've liked a girl at the time. It didn't affect me much, but deep down, I was hurt. Not because of dad leaving, but because someone didn't accept me for who I was._

I snap out of that memory. I didn't need my dad. I didn't need to think about such a rude person. I wanted to confront Amami, but didn't know how. I unlocked the dorm, and Amami, on his phone, was lying on the bed. He looked up at me, before putting his phone down. He smirked, before walking over to me. "Hey, Shuichi." he said. "H-huh? S-Shuichi?" I ask, confused. I want to leave, but at the same time, I wanted to stay. I wanted to know what Amami had planned for me. "Yeah, that's you." he said, smiling. He was now standing in front of me, looking into my eyes. I towered above him, his head only being up to around my chin. My face heated up at the near contact. "What was it that I said again?" he asked, grinning evilly. "Oh, you look nice without a shirt. That's right." he said. Where was this coming from, and where was it going to?  
Suddenly, he shoved his hand up my shirt, moving it around my chest. This caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting that from him. "Amami..." I mumbled. "Rantaro." he said, smiling. I nodded. "Uh, Rantaro, what are you doing?" I ask. "What you did before... I loved it. I got a great view of the one I love." he said. One I love? What? "Rantaro, how long-"

"Since I first saw you walk into the room, Shuichi. Everything about you was beautiful. Your hair... your eyes... your-"

"Hey guys! Could ya pass me a bottle of-"

Ouma suddenly walked in on me and Rantaro, him immediately retracting his arm. "Did I walk in on something?" he asked. "No, I was just talking to Rantaro." I say, opening Ouma's portable fridge and grabbing out some panta. "Oh. Right. Thanks, Saihara-san~" he sang, before grabbing the bottle and leaving. I walk back over to Rantaro. "What were you saying?" I asked, now into what he had to say. "I was talking about how beautiful you are. That's why I wanted to get to know you better, so I knew who I was... let's say... swooning." he said, putting his hand back into my shirt. "Good thing I woke up when I did." he laughs, his hand tracing around my stomach. I wasn't 'ripped,' as some would say, but I was pretty slim, with not much body fat. Which was weird, seeing how little I go outside. "Y'know, Shuichi, we don't have to stop at this..." Rantaro said, smiling. "W-what do you m-mean?" I stutter, knowing exactly what he meant. I wasn't sure about this. What if he was unsatisfied with my ability and decided he didn't want this...

"Shuichi, I know your anxiety is bad. But don't think that I'll love you any less if you can't kiss me well. You're still beautiful to me, no matter what." he tells me. I put my arms around him, hugging him. He returns it.

After I get off him, I go to lie down on the bed. Rantaro frowns at me, disappointed. "Rantaro, the point was to come lie down with me..." I tell him. He realizes, and comes to sit next to me. He rests his head on my chest, and I ruffle his hair. "Rantaro.. I love you." I say, looking down at him. Asleep. He's so cute. Wow. Falling in love with a guy I just met. It feels right. I kiss him on the hair, before also falling asleep, my arm around him.

 ** _ **Kokichi's POV**_**

After that killer party, I walk back into the dorm. As I take the last of the panta in the bottle into my mouth, I open the door. I spit it right back out onto the floor. Rantaro and Shuichi, asleep. On top of each other. Rantaro's head is right above Shuichi's upper chest... area, with his mouth wide open. "Psh. Love." I snicker, before switching off the light and getting into my bed.

 ** _ **Shuichi's POV**_**

I wake up to Rantaro almost drooling on my shirt. He was so cute. I pulled him in closer, waiting for him to wake up. When he finally does, he tightens his grip on me. "Ah! Rantaro..." I say, after his arms squeeze around me, almost suffocating me. He giggles a bit, before sitting up to face me. "Yes, Shuichi?" he asks, playfully. His lips go up to mine with a kiss. Somehow, even though we confessed our feelings the day before, this was the first time we kissed each other like this. I guess it wasn't those cliché 'Say you love each other than kiss once, before letting go, smiling, and kissing again for longer.' moments. We were doing that now, minus the first three steps. Rantaro passionately kissed me, occasionally biting at my lip, making me yelp. His tongue poked my mouth, but I shook my head, not sure if I could do that. But he wasn't going to give up. His hands found their way to my butt and squeezed it. This shocked me, causing my mouth to open, which is what Rantaro wanted. He smiled about his success through the seemingly never-ending embrace, which made me happy, too. His tongue slithered around my mouth. It was thin, cold, and it tickled like hell. I was letting out occasionally attempts to laugh, which turned more into a breath through the kiss. Not really knowing what to do, I started sucking on his tongue. Rantaro liked this, as he halted his tongue movements completely, focusing on just my mouth's grip around his tongue. We continued to make out for what seemed like hours, but eventually, lack of oxygen got the best of me, and I had to part ways. A string of saliva connected us as we stopped, which Rantaro wiped off with his sleeve. "See, Shuichi, you have nothing to worry about, you know how to kiss." Rantaro told me with a laugh. I smiled before placing my arm around his shoulders.

"That was tooooo cute~" a voice from above us sang. Shit. Ouma. Forgot about him. "O-Ouma-san? How long have you been listening for?" Rantaro asks. "I heard the whole thing! All of it!" he says, laughing. I start to blush heavily. "Oh, want more wank material, do you, Ouma? Come on, Shuichi, let's go again!" Rantaro exclaims, looking at me. "N-no! It was cute but it was too... sloppy! Eeeew, don't do it again!" Ouma yells, leaping off the bed and leaving the dorm, a bottle of panta in hand. Rantaro snickered. "Idiot." I got out of the bed, and Rantaro followed. "We should head to the cafeteria." I suggest. "You're right. Class is soon." Rantaro says. "Y'know, this is gonna be my favourite part of the day." says Rantaro, looking at me, sitting on the bed. "What d-do you m-mean?" I stutter, having a pretty good feeling as to what he's going to say. "The part where you change clothes in front of me, and when I change mine for you." he explains, smiling. Knew it. I just snickered before taking my shirt off. I hesitated for a bit. "Shuichi, I'm not gonna say anything. I love you, remember?" he says. I smiled and nodded, before proceeding. I grabbed my other shirt, slow enough for him to look at me, but fast enough so I didn't look desperate. When I put my other shirt on, I brought my hands to the brim of my pants, before looking at Rantaro. "Close your eyes." I tell him. He complies, shutting his eyes and covering them with his hands. I change into my normal pants. "Ok, I'm ready." I say. He opens his eyes to see me fully dressed. He looked upset. "Alright, my turn!" he said, before getting up. He ushered me to sit where he was sitting, and swiftly started taking his shirt off. He did it with speed, obviously not facing the anxiety problems I do. I'm expecting him to put a shirt on, but he starts pulling down his pants. "Rantaro, what are you doing?" I ask, confused. "Is this not how people get changed? You take everything off then you put the new stuff on. Duh." he explained. I shut my eyes as he did for me. "Y'know, Shuichi, I don't mind if you see me." he says. "It's rude, though, I don't wanna invade your privacy." I respond. "Ok, suit yourself. It's now my goal to build up your courage so you can look at me with barely anything on." Rantaro teased, making me blush. Of course, he couldn't see because my hands were over my face. "Alright, I'm done." he says. I cautiously removed my hands from my eyes, not entirely convinced he wasn't lying. He wasn't, thankfully, as he was wearing his baggy black and blue shirt. "C'mon, let's go." he says, grabbing my hand. We head off to the cafeteria, get breakfast, and he kisses me goodbye.

Me and Rantaro continued to love each other for the next semester. At one point, we called ourselves 'official,' and started dating. We would constantly go out on dates, and he would always embarrass me out in public. It was annoying, but it was cute at the same time. I loved Rantaro. Ouma wasn't as annoying as we thought he'd be, but whenever we went out somewhere fun together, like the amusement park, he'd always third wheel and try separate us from doing anything 'lovey dovey,' as he put it. Rantaro would constantly try to open my eyes to see him exposed, but I never listened. Because I knew what would follow after that. It's not that I didn't want that to happen, quite the opposite actually. I would love to have Amami... inside me. It's just that... I don't know how. I was too scared I was gonna get bullied if I took sex-ed in high school, because it was a known fact I was bisexual. So, I didn't know how it worked, what to do, or how to start it. I also didn't want to bring it up to him. We had a solid relationship and I wouldn't want it to end over something so dumb. If it was going to happen, it was going to be started by him.

"Alright, guys. I'm going to a all-night party tonight and I won't be back till about midday tomorrow. Don't get too crazy." Ouma said, before leaving the dorm, a bag full of bottled panta. It was the weekend, which meant we didn't have classes. Rantaro and I were going to go to dinner together, at some restaurant. "Alright, I'm getting changed, Shuichi." said Rantaro, taking off his shirt. I nodded and shut my eyes, and I could hear Rantaro groan. "Alright, I'm done, you can open your eyes now." he said after a while. I opened my eyes and...

Rantaro was standing there, nothing but his boxers. I knew this day would come. The day he pulled this trick on me. He was so cute. They were black with a dark green pattern on it. They covered a small portion of his legs, leaving Rantaro nearly exposed. "Rantaro..." I mumble. He was standing there, smirking. "I figured, Ouma's not here tonight, so why don't we... y'know..." Rantaro said, coming closer towards me. "Rantaro... I d-don't..."

"Come on Shuichi... please?" he begged, sitting on my lap. "I d-don't kn-know-"

"Shuichi... please... we've been dating for ages..." he says, putting his hands together, praying to me. "I don't know how..." I finally say. "Oh, right. That makes sense. I can teach you, if you like..." Rantaro smirked, pinning me down on the bed. I was blushing incredibly hard. "Rantaro..." I groan. "...What first?"

"First, I take off your shirt..." he says. I lift my arms up so he can lift my shirt over my head, and he throws it to the side. "Next, I start to kiss you." he says, before bringing his face down to meet my lips. While in the embrace, I feel him fiddling with my pants, trying to get the zipper undone. He succeeds, revealing my black and white striped boxers. He was lying on top of me, hands dancing on my bare skin. He had stopped the embrace and went up to my ear. "Then, I tease you until you can't contain it anymore..." he whispered. He went down to my neck, sucking, biting. He found my sweet spot, and stayed there. I started moaning at the contact. Rantaro giggled, and kept pulling my skin. I occasionally yelped, but this didn't stop him. "Rantaro... it hurts..." I groan. "It won't soon..." he moans. He puts his thigh over my crotch, as he heads down my body. He snickers at me. "What's that poking my thigh?" he asked with a laugh. "Keep going... what next?" I ask, ignoring his comment. "Next, your hands find their way to my boxers." he says. I'm again blushing madly, as I comply to his wish, I put my hands on his hips, low enough for my fingers to creep in. I slowly pulled them down, kind of nervous. "Don't be nervous, Shuichi. We both know you want this..." Rantaro mumbled. I nodded, and finished pulling down his undergarments. His dick sprung up, surprising me. "See, there you go. Easy." he says, smiling. I just stared at his crotch, not knowing what to do. "Just do what I do." he says, before flipping me to where he once was. It caught be off guard, but I just watched as he loomed over me and took off my boxers as I did to him before. He was forceful, but gentle at the same time. "All you have to do is put your hands around it, like this." he said, putting his hand around my shaft. I winced at the contact, as he proceeded to rub. Faster and faster. "Ran-tAHH-ro..."

I felt a knot in my stomach. I started feeling immense pleasure, screaming, I'm almost sure the people next door knew what we were doing. Suddenly, I felt the knot untie, exploding onto Rantaro's hand. "Oh my god... I'm sorry..." I say, panicking. I knew about this part. "Ok, I think I know what to do now." I say, crawling up to him. I did what he did to me, rubbing his member, increasing speed as I went along. The boy was being quieter than me before, trying to muffle his moans into his hand. At one point, he couldn't. He removed his hands, screaming my name. "Shuichi! Haaaa..." he mumbled, releasing onto my hand. "See, you're a natural." he says, smirking. "Yeah, well you're a great teacher." I say, looking at his crotch. "May... I?" I ask, opening my mouth. I think I knew what to do here. I wasn't scared anymore. Rantaro loved me for who I was, and nothing would change that. He nodded gleefully, proudness in his eyes. I leant over, my mouth enveloping his tip. I slowly traced my tongue around it. He let out small moans as I held my head with his right hand. "Shuichi, go further." he says, slowly pushing my head. I do as he says, taking in his entire length. I can feel it poke the back of my throat. He's so big. His hand grips my hair. "Shuichi, your mouth is so warm." he says. I blush and go faster. When his tip touches the back of my throat, he releases his seed down my throat. I quickly get off him, coughing. "Are you alright, Shuichi?" he asks. I nod, smirking. "That was fun, but I want to go further with you. You are the only person I feel brave around. Especially at a time like this." I say, earning a smile from him. "Good, I've made you feel brave. That's what I wanted!" he says, smiling. "But, I'm still the dominant one, so you're gonna have to deal with it." he says, grinning evilly. "Perfect, you make me feel good." I say. He wasn't expecting that response, and he started blushing. He made me get on top of him, which I immediately did. He lined himself up. "Are you sure you want this, Shuichi?" he asked, concerned. "I'm a bit scared... I know it will hurt... but I know you'll make me have a good time." I say. he nods, before slowly inserting himself inside of me. I start breathing heavily. His hands were on my hips, supporting both of us as he thrusted inside of me. He started placing butterfly kisses up my back, making me moan more than I already was. "You're AH-mazing at t-this, y'know?" I scream. "Thanks, you're not to b-AH-d y-yourself." he said, increasing his speed a bit. "Rantaro! Rantaro, it's coming! Keep going!" I scream. He listens, going even faster than before. I can't hold it in anymore. I release the white liquid onto my chest, a little dripping onto to Rantaro. I clenched my walls around him, causing him to release inside of me, which made me shiver. The boy finally pulled out of me, and he lies next to me. "Jesus, Shuichi. You're amazing at that. You sure you've never done it before?" he asks, panting. "No, that was my first time. I'm glad it was with you." I say, smiling. "You still wanna do dinner?" he asks, getting up. "No, I'm just gonna go get us something from the cafeteria. I'll be back in 10." I say, kissing his forehead.

Yay my first gay lemon! Thanks for reading!


	3. Party Time - Shuichi x Kokichi (Lemon)

**_**This chapter was requested by an IRL friend who's name will not be revealed. I hope you**_** _ **enjoy 3**_

 ** _ **Shuichi's POV**_**

"Come on, Shuichi. Do I HAVE to invite Ouma? He is SO annoying!" Kaito whined. "Yes, if you're throwing a whole class party, you need to invite the whole class." I say. It was the end of the year, and Kaito decided to throw a huge party for our whole class. He was reluctant on inviting Ouma, as everyone disliked him. But, I told him to. If it's a whole class party, then you should invite the whole class, right? You can't just leave someone out because you don't like them. Well, that wasn't the only reason I wanted Ouma to come. I've had a huge crush on him ever since we started this year. I was going to confess at the party, as we might be separated next year. Kaito and I were best friends, and have been since we were kids. I told him everything. I even told him I was bisexual, and he was super accepting. I have only ever told two people about my sexuality. I had told him everything except the fact I like Ouma. If I was to tell him, he'd probably lecture me and give me 99 reasons I shouldn't love him. "Ok, fine. I'll do it for you. So, my place, tomorrow, 12. I need you to help with setting up, got it?" he asked. I nodded, and I headed off.

I took the elevator up to my flat, which just so happened to be the same as Ouma's. We were good friends, and I constantly invited him over to talk or play video games or something. Not only was he quite intelligent, he was funny. He always jokes about wanting to own an 'evil organization,' of his own. He was crazy, but in a cute way. As I unlocked the door to my room, I get a text. Sure enough, it was Ouma. He asked if I wanted to hang out with him, which was an immediate yes. He said he'd be right over.

"Hey, Saihara-chan!" Ouma said, as I opened the door. He had two bottles of Panta in his hands. He passed me one, and I accepted it. Being friends with the Panta lover meant he brought it every time he came over. "Hey, Ouma-san." I smile, inviting him in. "So, it's been a while, hasn't it. How's my beloved detective going?" he asked. I had told Ouma about my dream to be a detective, and he'd always joke about me catching him with his gang. That's where the tease 'beloved detective' came from. I'd always blush at that phrase, trying to hide it from him. He'd always call me that because I was the only one who actually bothered to get to know him, he considered me his only friend. I honestly felt bad for him, he wasn't that bad of a guy. He did lie a lot though. I guess that left a bad impression on the other students. "Hello, earth to Saihara?" he said. "Oh right. I'm going well, thanks. I've been a bit caught up in work but now that school's over I can finally focus on work. For now, I guess." I say, laughing. "Oh, that's good! Speaking about the end of school, Kaito invited me to his end of year class party thingo." Ouma told me. "Yeah, I kinda told him to. He didn't want to at first, but I told him to do it. It would be mean if he didn't." I laugh. "Oh, I knew something was up. Thanks, I guess. Not that anyone will want me there." he sighs, frowning. "Y'know, there's no point in my going, everyone will just frown upon my presence." he says, looking at his feet. This made me frown. "C'mon. You gotta go!" I say. "No, it's fine. I can just stay at home. I have loads of work to do anyway!" he says, chuckling. "Ouma, you don't have a job. And you don't have any schoolwork either. Come on, maybe you can apologise to everyone, ask what you did wrong. They all don't like you because they don't know how nice you are inside." I tell him. "Wow, that sounded super corny. But you get the point."

"Aw, does Saihara-chan want me to go?" he asks, in a teasing voice. "Yeah! I do! Don't you think it would be nice to be friends with everyone?" I suggest. He ponders about this for a moment before nodding. "You're right, Saihara-chan. I will go." he says, grinning. Thank god. I smile back. He gets up and gives me a hug. My face heated up fast, but thankfully, he couldn't see. I hugged him back. Ouma was a short boy. His head only went up to the top of my chest. He was so cute, and his hair always smelt like vanilla. A weird smell to some, but not for me. "Is something wrong, Saihara-chan?" he asks. I didn't even realise he had stopped hugging me and was looking at my face, with an expression of deep thought. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I say, snapping out of it. "Come on, Saihara-chan, you know you can tell me anything." he said, looking into my eyes. Ouma was the other person I had come out to. The plan was to see if he would make a move on me, but he didn't. So he was stuck with that knowledge, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if he had forgotten. "No, really, I'm fine. Wanna play some video games?" I ask, changing the subject. Ouma rolls his eyes before nodding. Ouma was the only one I felt I could unwind with, and be myself. Usually, I was quiet and kept to myself. But I opened up to Ouma a lot more the more I talked to him, and he was always there to listen. He never laughed at my problems or looked at me condescendingly, even if you think that's what he'd do. He was genuinely into anything I had to say, which is why I found him trustworthy. That's when I started to develop feelings for the boy. Last year, we were in the same class, and we were again this year as well. During the new year period, me and Ouma would talk almost everyday, and did almost everything together, because we pretty much lived together. So it was nice to be able to smile genuinely every once and a while, which I could around Ouma.

After a while, me and Ouma decided to stop playing video games and just talk. Eventually, he asked a rather personal question. "Saihara-chan, do you ever get any smack talk about being bi?" he asked. I gagged a bit on the question that I was not at all expecting. "You don't have to answer, just curious." he said. "Well, I've only ever told you and Kaito, so nobody 'knows' my sexuality except you guys." I explain. "Why do you emphasise 'knows?'" he asks. "People used to assume I was gay, so they always call me gay. When I was growing up, I got bullied a lot. They all said I was gay, which I wasn't at the time. My only friend at the time was Kaito, who always stood up for me. He often got into fights for me, which would put him in time-out. He didn't care, he just wanted to keep me safe. It was about the end of last year I realized I was bisexual. I had minor feelings for a girl, but I felt those feelings being overpowered by a guy. He's so cute, and I love him with all my heart... but, he'll probably look down on me. That's why it's so hard to be gay. So if I end up confessing to him and he rejects, I always have that girl." I explain. Ouma nods through this conversation. "If you don't mind telling me, who are these crushes?"

Oh god. I start to get nervous. "Well.. you know Kaede?" I ask. He nods and grins from ear to ear. "Wow, I always knew you had something for her. What about the guy?" he asked. "I don't wanna tell anyone about the guy, in fact, I haven't even told Kaito. I don't want anyone to think less of me just because I like him, so I keep to myself. I trust Kaito with everything, but some things aren't down to trust." I explain. "Oh, ok. I understand." Ouma says, smiling. "Anything you think you need to say to me?" I ask, hoping he'd say something about his sexuality. "Hm... nope!" he says. I nod and smile, but that hurt me a bit on the inside.

Me and Ouma talked for hours, eventually going back to video games. It was about 3am when he left, and that's when I decided to go to bed. Ouma was one of my closest friends, but I couldn't even tell him my biggest secret. I wasn't risking our friendship.

The next day rolled around, and I was getting ready to help Kaito with the party preparations. I just threw on a black hoodie over a navy blue top with dark blue pants and headed off. I wasn't about to get crazy dressed for this. I made my way over to Kaito's, which is where the party was taking place. Already there was Kaito, of course, with his girlfriend Maki, and Kirumi. Kirumi was not one to party, she was just there to help out with the drinks and food. "Hey, Shuichi!" Kaito yelled, I came over to him, said hi to Maki and got to work. We put a circular table with 16 seats around it so there was room for everyone. We put chairs and bean-bags in front of the TV, we were all gonna watch a movie later. "Hey, Shuichi, can you put this camera in the closet? Just chuck it on the drawer." he said. "What? Why?" I asked. "You'll see! Just set it up so the lense is facing the white wall." he explained. I did as he said, despite not knowing why. We set up the beds. Kaito had a double bunk bed, so everyone would have to sleep next to someone. Except for one person, as Kirumi wasn't staying over.

Kirumi made us all drinks, which was exciting, because Kirumi was the best at that. Kaito's parents let him have the party, as long as there was no alcohol, as they didn't want to get sued for any stupid behaviour. Kaito was fine with that, nobody was going to complain. As we were finishing up, I went over to Kaito. "Hey, Kaito. So, about Ouma. Can you try to be nice to him please? I spoke to him yesterday, he said he wants to try and be friends with everyone." I explain. "Hmmm. Ok, but only because you said so!" Kaito says, nodding. Maki agrees (somehow), and Kirumi never hated Ouma in the first place.

At 5pm, people started arriving. Tenko, Himiko and Angie had all come at the same time. Gonta and Tsumugi then arrived. Kaede, Rantaro, Kiibo and Miu next, then finally Ryoma and Korekiyo came. Everyone was talking together, sitting at the circular table. I was waiting at the doorway for Ouma, hoping he still wanted to come. "Come on, Shuichi! Come sit with us!" Tsumugi called. "I'm waiting for someone." is all I responded with. "If you're waitin' for that shithead Ouma, I don't know why he'd show up. He's a little scumbag." cursed Miu. "He's not! You all need to give him a chance! What has he done to you? Told a small lie? So what, take a joke. If you took the time to get to know him, you'd learn he's actually a good person!" I snapped. I got multiple looks. "Uh... did I walk in on something?" Ouma asked, standing at the door. Thank god. "Hey, Ouma-san." I say, walking over to him. "Hey... guys! Sorry I'm late... took a while to find a cab." Ouma said, looking at everyone. He got mixed expressions. "Ok... I understand, you're all mad at me for being a little dick, and I understand. I was just trying to express myself... I guess. I really don't mean to be rude... it just happens. Can we... all be friends?" he asks. Definitely not the approach I would've taken. Everyone just sat in silence, looking at Ouma. "Gonta thinks we should all be friend. Give Ouma fresh start." said Gokuhara. Almost everyone agreed, except for Miu, who was still being reluctant. Typical. Everyone took in Ouma with open arms, inviting him to sit down. He sat between me and Kiibo. "Hey, Kiiboy! I mean- Kiibo." He says. He looked over at me, and I gave him a smile. I really was trying. Kiibo and him started talking. "Hey, Saihara-san." I heard a voice say. Kaede. "Hey, Kaede! How are you?" I ask. I did kind of like Kaede, but at this stage, I would much prefer Ouma over anybody. Kaede was the 'backup plan,' of sorts. Me and her start talking until Kaito speaks up.

"Alright, let's start the party!" he yells, standing up in his seat. Everyone cheers, as we start playing games. Darts, Pool, or just talking. After about an hour, Kaito spoke up again, about to start the first game. "Alright, everyone! This one was requested by a certain someone, and that someone was me. We're gonna be playing Truth or Dare - Spin the Bottle version!" he screamed. Some cheered, some whined. "So, whoever the bottle lands on chooses someone to dare, and you can't back out! If you do back out, you will be punished! But! There is rules! The dare must be performed here, no harm must come to anyone, nothing _too_ sexual, and you can't pick the same person for a dare!" Kaito said. Seemed simple enough. Kaito spun the bottle and it landed on...

Miu. Oh lord.

"Hm... Angie! Truth or Dare?" she asked. "Atua tells me to pick truth!" she says. "Alright. Fuck, Marry, Kill!" Miu asked. "Easy! I'd have sexual intercourse with Kiyo, I'd marry Kiyo, and I'd kill you!" she says. Nobody was expecting her to answer with such speed, almost like she was expecting the question. Miu looked offended, someone just said they'd kill her, and Kiyo had a deep blush on his face, only half covered by his mask. Angie just giggled, before Kaito spun the bottle again.

"Alright, Maki. Truth, or dare!" asked Rantaro, looking at her. "...Dare." she mumbled. "I dare you... to give Kaito a hickey for the next three turns!" he finished. "Uhm! I said.. no harm!" Kaito exclaimed. "You also said, no back-outs, or else there's a punishment. And we both don't want that." Maki said, speaking up. She sat on Kaito's lap and did the dare, started nibbling on his neck. "Ok.. I'ma let this one s-slide..." Kaito groaned, shivering. His hand looked for the bottle, but when he couldn't find it, Maki spun it for him. It landed on Ouma. "Shuichi, truth, or dare!" he asks. Shit. "Uh... truth." I said, scared of what he was gonna ask. "I dare you to tell us who your biggest crush is!" he said, winking at me. He emphasised the word biggest, to make sure I knew to say my male crush. "I mean, dare." I stutter. "Hm. Fine. I dare you to kiss your biggest crush!" he said. He doesn't give up. "Kaito, what was that punishment you were speaking of before?" I asked, not caring what it was. I couldn't answer this, especially not in front of everyone. "Oh... eh.. that. It was.. uh... ngh..." he thought, Maki still on his neck. "Um... I will... expose the biggest secret I know about you. Which is a lot, I know a lot about all of you." he said, smiling. What? Why was this all happening now? "So, what's it gonna be, Shuichi? Kissing your crush, or revealing your deepest secret to everyone." asked Ouma. "If only you loved me as much as you loved being a douche..." I mumble under my breath. "What was that, Saihara-chan?" Ouma asks. I shake my head. Biggest crush, biggest crush. No, I have a better idea. I grab my phone out of my pocket. I do my best impression of a ringtone. "Oh, someone's calling me! I should go take this. I'll be back!" I say, running out of the room. I sit down on the deck, leaning on the wall of the house. That was a terrible excuse, and they're gonna realize that I was faking."Saihara-chan!" I heard called out. It was Ouma. He came out, and looked at me. "Hey, I'm sorry, that was wrong... you didn't want to tell me.. I shouldn't have tried to get it out of you." Ouma said, reaching his hand out. "Come on, we'll go back, we can skip your turn." he offered. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. Better not have to deal with that shit again. I walk back in, and everyone looks at me. I didn't hear the truth that was just done by Kaede. "Hey, Pooichi! Kaeidiot just said she loves you!" Miu yelled out. Kaede basically tackled her to the ground, making her shut up. "Why does this game revolve so much around people asking each other who they like?" asked Himiko. She raised a good point, that question is bound to come up one time while playing.

After a bit longer of playing, and by a bit longer, I mean a lot longer, people were left confused, in love or embarrassed. "Ok, one more fun game before we watch a movie! I know people who just kissed or confessed are going to love this one~" Kaito screams. Fuck. More romantic games? This one will be the worst, I assume. "We're gonna be playing... seven minutes in heaven!" he screamed. Part of me wanted to run out of the room, screaming in terror. But, I consider something. By chance, if the bottle lands on Ouma and I... I have to stay now.

"Alright, so I have a camera set up in the wardrobe, connected to the TV. When you go in the closet, you will be watched through the camera. You can do anything you want in the closet, just don't come out for seven minutes! You have to kiss or do something in there, no standing around or the timer will RESET! Don't have sex, because then we'd basically be watching porn." Kaito said. I really wanted to go in with Ouma, but it was just going to come down to pure luck. I will feel bad if a guy has to go in with Tenko or if anyone has to go in with Miu.

Some weird pairs went in there. Gonta and Tsumugi, Kiibo and Rantaro, Ryoma and Miu. There were some... interesting ones to watch such as Angie and Korekiyo, Kaito and Maki and Tenko and Himiko. "Alright, this will be the last round! So it will be special! It will be.. 27 minutes in heaven!" he announced. 27? Oh lord. Please be me and Ouma. Kaito spun the bottle. It spun past. Maki, Angie, Korekiyo, Tenko, Himiko, Kaede... me. It stopped on me. Step one of two. Kaito spun the bottle for the last time this evening. Me, Ouma, Kiibo, Gonta, Tsumugi, Miu... Kaito. It landed on Kaito. Fuck. "Wha- I can't kiss my best friend! Especially not with my girlfriend watching!" yelled Kaito. "Ok, new rule, those in straight relationships cannot go in with another guy." Kaito said. "You can't just do that!" yelled Kiibo. "I just did. Shuichi, choose someone." Kaito snapped. "D-does it have to be a guy?" I asked. Kaito thought about this. "Yes." he said, smirking. God fricking-

I looked around at the other guys at the table. Korekiyo, Kiibo, Gonta, Rantaro, Ryoma and of course, Ouma. I glanced at all of them. Before looking down at Ouma. I'm gonna do this. I'm gonna confess. I don't care what everyone thinks of me, I'm gonna confess. "Can I pick... Ouma?" I ask. Some people gasp, some just stare. "S-sure. I guess, at least it's not me." said Kaito, shocked at my choice. I got up, followed by Ouma, who looked surprised as well. "Saihara-chan, I thought you said you liked a guy." Ouma said on the way over to the closet. "I do like a guy. You." I say, smiling. "Huh? How can you like lying trash like me?" he asked. I frowned at his comment. "Come on, you're not trash. I love you for who you are." I said. Once we got into the closet, we kind of just stood there awkwardly for a bit. "Come on, do something exciting!" I heard Tenko yell. "Uh..."

"I've never done this before." says Ouma. "Me neither. So like, do we just-"

I was cut off my Ouma's soft lips on mine. It caught me off guard, but I soon started to kiss him back. Cheering could be heard from outside the closet. As Ouma got off me. "So I was that guy you were talking about. No wonder you got all flustered before." he said. I just nodded. "So, how was that?" Ouma asked the camera. More screaming was heard from the room outside. Ouma shrugged, before kissing me again. I caught on straight away, joining in. He shoved his tongue in my mouth, to which I didn't object. He danced with my tongue, while licking all around. Cheers from the passionate kiss were heard again, people getting excited from our new found love. "Five minutes gone by!" Kaito yells. "Aw, already? I was just getting started." Ouma said, after pulling away from me. He began to take off my hoodie, throwing it on the floor. I took off his neckerchief, and started giving his neck soft kisses. He moaned into it, getting louder as I approached his sweet spot. People were clearly enjoying the loud moans, as they kept screaming and cheering. "My turn!" yelled Ouma, as he moved his mouth to my neck. He roughly nipped at my neck, causing me to yelp. He apologised, before continuing a bit less rough. He eventually found a point of interest, and stayed there. I was howling with excitement. When Ouma was done there, he reached for the bottom of my shirt "Ouma... I don't know If we're allowed to do that." I said. "Yeah! You're not! Himiko has delicate eyes!" said Tenko. "We won't go any further~ pleaseeee?" Ouma begged. "Ugh, fine. But don't do anything more." Kaito said, huffing. The cheers had stopped completely, as they watched Ouma remove my shirt completely. He pinned me against the wall, and started kissing me again. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this..." I groan after he takes his lips off mine. "I didn't know how long I wanted this until now. I always liked you, Saihara-chan. Now I want- no, need you!" Ouma said, smiling. He got on his knees, tracing my chest with his tongue. "Ngh..."

"Three more minutes!" Kaito yelled. "Ugh. No fun." Ouma whined. He sped up, his mouth finding it's way to my nipple, licking it. "Mmm... keep going..." I groan. "ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Kaito, sounding disgusted. "Hmph. No fun." whined Ouma, putting my shirt back on me. He tied his neckerchief back up, and exited the closet with me. "That was traumatizing. I'm never filming you two alone ever again." said Kaito, looking terrified. "Let's, uh, watch the movie." he said.

Everyone sat down on the chairs and bean-bags that were set for us. Korekiyo was a dead man, as Angie kept advancing on him. She was lying on his chest, stroking his hair. His face was pure confusion. Kaito, with hickey marks on his neck, had Maki next to him on the bean-bag. Tenko and Himiko also sat next to each other, just watching the movie. I sat down on a bean-bag chair, joined by Ouma, who placed his head on my shoulder.

We all enjoyed the movie that was put on for us. Well, everyone except Ouma. "This is booooring!" he said in the middle of the movie. He wasn't wrong, we all had a vote and we decided to watch a Disney movie. We were watching Up, and Ouma was not amused.

When the movie concluded, Ouma was asleep on my shoulder. He was sleeping like a child, only letting out a soft, occasional snore. Angie had... 'fallen asleep,' in Kiyo's arms. Maki rested with he head on Kaito's lap, and everyone else was still awake. It was pretty late, 2am. "Do you all wanna go to bed?" asked Kaito, yawning. Everyone nodded, walking over to Kaito's bedroom. Maki had woken up, and Kiyo was forced to pick Angie up. Ouma did the same to me. I picked him up, resting his arms on my shoulders, giving him a piggyback. I carried him over to Kaito's bedroom. "Alright, Shuichi. Can you and Ouma sleep on the top bunk? I don't want anyone to get uncomfortable when you make out with him again." Kaito snickered. I shot him a look, before nodding, placing Ouma on the bed. I climbed up next to him, and put his head on one of the pillows. Maki was sleeping next to Kaito on the bottom bunk, Angie was sleeping next to Kiyo (and already had he arms around his head), Tenko was sleeping next to Himiko, Rantaro next to Kiibo, Gonta next to Tsumugi, Ryoma and Kaede and finally Miu on her own. "Hmph! I guess you all don't want me to sleep-fuck! Whatever!" she yelled. That was weird, but yes, nobody wanted it. "To be completely honest, I wouldn't be surprised if Kaito started on Maki tonight." Ryoma teased. "Do you want to die?!" snapped Maki. "I think, you meant to say "Do you want to?" to Kaito." teased Ouma, now awake. "Shush it, short stuff." Maki yelled. "Do you want to?" asked Kaito to Maki, everyone getting excited. "No, maybe tomorrow." she said, kissing him on the forehead. They were cute. After about an hour of talking, everyone found themselves asleep.

 ** **MIDNIGHT****

"Hey, Saihara-chan!" whispered Ouma, pushing me. "What is it, Ouma?" I ask, tired but loving. "Is it really me you like?" he asked, eyes wide open. "Yeah. Why?" I ask. "Just wanted to check this wasn't a dream." he said, smiling. He placed his lips on mine like before, proceeding to make out with me. "Oi, Shuichi! Be a little quieter with him, we're trying to sleep!" hissed Kaito. "Shut up Kaito!" Ouma responded, before meeting my face again. I wrapped my arms around him in an attempt to progress the kiss. I let my tongue inside his mouth, feeling around. He occasionally nibbled on my tongue, making me grunt. I pulled away. "We should probably go to sleep now." I whisper. "Waah, but Saihara-chan!" he whined. "Come on, we have all day to do this tomorrow." I tell him. He thinks about it before nodding, bringing his head closer to my body as we fall asleep next to each other.

 ** _ **The Next Morning**_**

I wake up the next morning with a yawn, and Ouma still has his head to my chest. I start rubbing my hand through his hair. I look around, everyone else is asleep. I have a habit of waking up early to read. "Saihara-chan... a bit longer, kay?" Ouma mumbled, digging his head deeper into my shirt. His thigh rested on my crotch, and his hand was on my hip. He was so cute. I found myself combing his hair with my hand, making him smile into my chest.

Eventually, Kaito woke up, which woke Maki up. He said he needed to go get breakfast for everyone, and got up. Maki followed him. "Come on, Ouma. Let's help." I say. He just rolls over to look at the roof. I pull his hand, and he reluctantly follows me to the kitchen. "Hey, Kaito. We're gonna help, aren't we Ouma?" I say, punching Ouma in the arm. "Yeah, whatever." he mumbles, shoving his arm around me. I went over to Kaito while Ouma helped Maki. "So he was the guy you liked, huh?" Kaito teased. I nod. "So that's why you were begging me to invite him."

I nod again. "Did you plan all of those romantic games just so I'd confess?" I asked, glaring at him. "No, to be honest, I just did it so Maki could kiss me more." he laughed. Maki heard him, and punched him in the arm. "Ow! Maki Roll, what was that for? I thought you enjoyed it!" Kaito yelled, rubbing the spot where Maki punched him. "I did, but it still..." she mumbled.

After making breakfast (bacon and eggs), we headed back to where everyone else was sleeping. Some of them were awake, but some were still asleep. "Oh, there you guys are." mumbled Kaede, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "How was the foursome?" asked Miu, grinning evilly. "It was great!" said Ouma, smiling. I stepped on his foot, and he just giggled. "Anyway, breakfast is ready, do you all want to eat now?" asked Kaito. Everyone nodded. "Kiyo, you right there? You look kinda... stiff." Ouma asked, looking at him. Angie was basically asleep on top of him, almost kissing him. "I'm fine..." he mumbled, before trying to remove Angie off of him. She woke up, and yawned. "Kiyo, that was fun! Let's do it again!" she yelled, kissing his cheek. She got off him, as if nothing ever happened. Kiyo slowly got up after her, making his way to the kitchen. Me and Ouma stood there. "So, uh, about last night..." I started. "It was awesome! I'd definitely go further with you, my beloved detective." he said, winking. 'Beloved Detective' meant so much more to me now. "We'll see." is all I say, before holding his hand to the kitchen.

We all sat at the table, eating breakfast. I was sitting next to Kaede and Ouma. "Hey, Saihara-san." Kaede greeted, smiling. I waved back, and we started talking.  
"So, you know how yesterday Miu said that I loved you?" she asked. I nodded, while shoving some bacon in my mouth. "She wasn't lying, y'know." she tells me. I start coughing on my food. Everyone looks at me, and Ouma gets up. "I can do mouth to mouth!" he yells, before smashing his face on mine. He managed to use his tongue to free the bacon from my throat. "See, easy!" he yelled, sitting back down. "Thanks, Ouma." I say, drinking some water. "Yeah, I do love you, Saihara-san." she said, twirling her hair on her finger. "I'm sorry but... I like Ouma." I say. I caught his attention, as he looked over and joined in the conversation. "But I thought-"

"Me and Saihara-chan are dating, Kaede. He's mine!" he says, giggling a bit. "But Shuichi... I thought you loved me!" she says, almost in tears. "I did, but I liked Ouma more. And after last night..." I said. "Sorry, Kaede. Saihara-chan is with me! All mine! In fact, we were gonna bang tonight!" he says, rather loud. "Ouma... nobody needed to know..." I grumble. "I see. Well, ok." Kaede said, on the verge of crying. We continued to eat. "Alright, now we're all going to go out together!" Kaito yelled. Everyone headed over to the amusement park together. I kinda just wanted to go home with Ouma, but I felt this would be the last time I'd be able to spend time with these guys, so I may as well.

Ouma had to go in my car as he couldn't yet drive. We spoke the whole way there about what he was going to do to me tonight.

We all had fun with each other, and we went on a lot of rides. Kaede was really upset, and I kind of felt bad. Ouma snapped me out of it though. Me and him sat next to each other on every ride. You wouldn't believe it, but he was scared of a lot of the rides. But he said he could go on if he could sit beside me. "Alright, one more ride!" screamed Kaito. He led us towards the entrance of the park, showing us the final ride. It looked terrifying. It was called the Buzzsaw. It was a huge square track that just went up. When it reached the top of the square, the track twisted around, and finally went back down to start again. "Yeah. I'm NOT going on that." squealed Ouma. "I will." I say. Ouma shakes his head, stepping back. Ouma, Kiyo and Kiibo stay behind, while the rest of us line up to get on.

When we reach the front of the line, we all get on. Kaede sits next to me. We all put on the harnesses, and the ride starts. After it goes around a few times, Kaede speaks up. "Saihara-san, I'm scared..." she whimpers. "Oh... ok... uh, what do I do about it?" I asked. "Could you hold my hand?" she asks, putting her hand on my leg. "Ok..." I mumble, grabbing her hand. "Thanks." she says. Everyone around us is screaming, it doesn't really phase me much though. Kaede just seems to look at me the whole time. "Hey, Saihara-san?" she says, as the ride is coming to an end. "Hm?" I say, looking over her. That was her chance. She attacked me with a kiss. I tried to get her off, but she wasn't letting me. Everyone noticed the struggle, and Kaito (who was sitting in front of us), undid his harness as the ride stopped, and pulled her off me. "What the hell, Kaede?" I scream. "I'm sorry... he doesn't deserve you! I do!" she yells, crying. I get off, and go to find Ouma. He's sitting on a bench with Kiyo and Kiibo. I grab him by the hand, forcing him over to where everyone was getting of the ride. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked, following me. I kept walking over to everyone, before stopping, glaring at Kaede. I then pull Ouma up to my lips. He doesn't hesitate to kiss back, but it ends quite quickly. "See? This, is who I love. Not you, Kaede. So please, don't try anything else." I snap. She runs out crying. "Woah, Saihara, wasn't that a little harsh?" asks Rantaro. "He was just showing who he loves. Doesn't seem all that bad." mumbled Kaito, seeing what happened. "She kissed me! When she knew I had gotten with the person I loved the very night before." I snap. Seemed reasonable to me. "Well, that was fun, guys! I hope we all see each other again next year!" Kaito announces. We all say our goodbyes. Me and Ouma walk out together. "Wow, I guess you do love me more than her." he said, giggling. "Of course, you are the one who's gonna take my virginity, soon." I tell him. He hummed, before getting in my car. The drive home was a quiet one, with the occasional small talk from Ouma. Once we got home, we walked up to my room. We got in and closed the door. "So... what now?" he asked, walking closer to me. My hand fiddled towards the lock, flicking it. I picked him up, and slammed my mouth onto his. He returns the kiss. I hold him as I run to my bedroom, dropping him on the bed. "Come on, my beloved detective..." Ouma moaned.

Yes I'm ending it here. I know I'm evil. Thanks to my friend for requesting this, hope you enjoyed bye


	4. Party Time 2 - Shuichi x Kokichi (Lemon)

**_**Kokichi's POV**_**

I lay next to Shuichi, panting after what just happened. "Hey, Kokichi. I love you. Nothing can change that." he mumbles. "I love you too, my beloved detective." I tease. He holds my head to his chest as we wall asleep in each others arms.

 ** _ **The Next Day**_**

I wake up, and I'm nice and warm. Shuichi's arms are wrapped around me, he was still asleep. His mouth was open and his hair was all messy. I didn't want to move around and wake him up, so I started stroking his navy blue hair. His open mouth morphed into a dopey smile, which was incredibly cute. "Kokichi..." his sleeping body mumbles. Something starts to poke my thigh. I look down under the covers and see what's happening. I chuckle at the sight. Suddenly, he tightens his grip on me so I can barely breathe. I don't care though, and I continue to brush his hair with my hand.  
He soon wakes up, ruining my fun. "Morning, sleepyhead." I tease. "Hey, Kokichi."  
He gets up and realizes he doesn't have any clothes on. "What the heck, Kokichi? What did you do?" he screams, frantically finding his clothes. "We fucked, what do you think?" I say. "Oh... yeah... it was a pretty long night, I forgot..." he mumbled. "What? Shuichi, that was supposed to be our unforgettable night! I'm offended now!" I pout, looking away from him and folding my arms. "Ouma... I'm sorry..." he cries, getting into hug me. When he does that, I take the opportunity. I flip him over so I'm on top of him. "Hah! Got you now, detective!" I tease. "Kokichi... not now, I have work soon." he responded. Work? "Ugh. No fun. Ok, let me just kiss you then~" I sang. He nodded, and we shared a long kiss before getting up and putting something on.

He went out into the kitchen. "Would you like anything to eat?" he calls out. "Just some toast and coffee, please!" I respond. I follow him to the kitchen. "You might wanna clean your sheets. Your pillow smells like your dick and the sheets smell like... semen." I say, screwing my face up and the mention of that gross, (but addicting) smell. "Kokichi, that could be your pillow that smells like that..." he starts. "Whatever do you mean?" I ask. He starts making coffee and puts bread in the toaster. "You could move in with me. It wouldn't be that hard seeing as we live almost next to each other and we can share the rent so it's less expensive for both of us. How many sugars?" he says. I consider the idea. I guess it would be a good idea to live with my boyfriend. It's a start. And rent is expensive as hell. So it would be nice to pay less. "Hm... ok! I'd love to live with you! Also, two please." I say, smiling. He smiles back. "Alright, we can go get some keys before I go to work. I can help you move your stuff up now, if you like." he offers. "Sure!" I say. He gives us toast, and we both drink our coffee. We make our way down to my room, and I open it. "I've never been in your bedroom before." he says. "You won't need to..." I respond. "What? Why? Wait, Ouma you don't-"

"I'm kidding, ya dingus. Of course you can come in. It was a lie~" I sang. He shook his head, before coming into my room. It looked the same as his except for a few of my things scattered around the place. We boxed it up and I took it back to his room. "Just take any of the things that are obviously mine and put them in that box!" I say, leaving the room. I walk up to his flat, and unlock it again. I'm too lazy to unpack right now, so I just put the box near his door.  
When I head back to Shuichi, he has a small bottle in his hand, and he's looking at it with confusion. "Is this yours?" he asks. Shit. "Uh... no! It comes in some of the bathrooms. I just keep it on my bed side table just in case. But lube is expensive, so put it in the box!" I say, ripping it out of his hand and placing it in the box. He chuckles before looking around for more stuff to EMBARRASS ME WITH. He fails, as that bottle was the only embarrassing thing in my room. I think. "Hey, isn't this last years yearbook?" he asks, picking up a dusty book from a shelf. "Yeah, it is. Look through for our pictures." I say, smiling. This wasn't as embarrassing as it was cute. I drew around some of the photos. On Kaede's, I wrote "FUCK OFF" with a heart at the end. I surrounded Shuichi's photo with hearts, teenage fangirl style. "Kokichi, what is this?" he asks. "I've loved you for a long time, Shuichi." I say, walking over to him. He towers over me, I have to stand on my toes to kiss him. I do just that, kissing him deeply for a bit before returning to packing up the stuff. He stands shocked, but eventually gets back to helping me.

"Alright, Kokichi. I have work now, so just do whatever you want in here." he explains. "Yes, I promise I will keep the place clean!" I say, holding my hand to my heart. "You idiot. Love you." he said, bending down to kiss me on the head. He ruffles my hair before exiting the room. I walk over to his couch and just watch the TV for a bit. I play some of his video games, but it's not the same without him.  
After a bit of moping from the boredom, there's a knock on the door. I get excited that it might be Shuichi, so I leap up and answer the door. It's Kaede. "Hey, Shuichi, I wanted to apologise- oh. You." she says, scoffing the 'you' part. "What do you want?" I snap, wanting her to leave. "I was going to make Shuichi break up with you to date me, but since you're here, I may as well do this!" she yells, raising her hand to slap me. I try to avoid it, but her hand gets me, and it hurts. She runs off, snickering at me. I close the door and start to cry. That slap hurt a lot. I look in the mirror and there's a very visible red hand mark on my face. I poke it lightly, before screaming out in pain. I sit down on the couch, and cry some more. Thankfully, Shuichi arrives soon after. "Kokichi! What happened!?" he asked, slamming the door and rushing over to me. "She slapped me..." I mumble, putting a hand over the mark, but removing it because of the pain. "Who is she?" he asked running to get something out of the freezer. "No, it doesn't matter..." I mutter. "It does matter, Kokichi! Who hit you?" he asked again, kneeling beside me with an ice pack in hand. "K-Kaede... She came and she scared me and she slapped me really hard..." I say. "Kaede? How the hell does she know where I live? Why would she come here?" he yells, now enraged. "She says she came to make you break up with me... and be with her." I say, rubbing my hand across my face again. "She's a little bitch! Kokichi, I'm NEVER breaking up with you. Never. I've loved you for two years now, and now I finally have you. I'm not letting you go." he says, almost in tears. "Oh... Shuichi, don't cry..." I say, patting his blue hair. It's nice and soft. He holds an icepack up to my cheek. I wince at the pain, but eventually get used to it. "Thanks, Shuichi." I say, smiling. "It's alright. And now, I'm going to go find Kaede." he says, walking off. "Wait, Shuichi!" I say, calling after him. He doesn't turn around. I get off the couch and grab his shirt. "I'm doing this for us, Kokichi!" he yelled, trying to get me off his shirt. "No! Don't hurt her! I know she hurt me but... it's illegal to hit a woman!" I say. "Come on! Think about the future! You'll never become a detective if you hit someone!" I whine, begging him not to go after her. He stops in his tracks. "And besides, it won't make me happy... isn't that what you want? To make me happy?" I ask. He turns around, and gives me a hug. "I'm sorry, Kokichi. That was immature..." he says. "It's alright. Just a little slap. Nothing some sleep can't fix." I say. I had already unpacked my stuff and moved into Shuichi's room. I walk in and get into the double bed with dark blue covers, Shuichi's signature colour. I smell the pillow, which smells of him. It's relaxing, in a way. The covers are still soaked from last night. I didn't care. I try to fall asleep, but the pain of my cheek is too much. After a bit, Shuichi comes in with a bowl of soup. "Here you go, Kokichi." he said, smiling. He sat down next to me, and started spooning the soup into my mouth. "Shuichi, it's not that bad..." I say. "Oh really?" he teases, and pokes the mark. I shake in pain. "Ok... it is bad... I can still feed myself." I say, rubbing the mark lightly. "I don't care! I'll be your nurse." he says, smiling proudly. "I have a very sexy nurse, then." I say, teasing him. His face goes crimson red, earning a chuckle from me.

After I finished the soup, he took the bowl out to wash it. When he came back in, he sat next to me and put his hand to my forehead. "Shuichi, I was just slapped, I'm not sick..." I say, pushing his hand off my head. "It's so hot!" he gasps. "Wait, really?" I ask, putting my own hand to my head. I wasn't hot. "Yeah, it is hot! It's the hottest thing I've ever seen!" he yells. "Shuichi... it's not hot... what are you on about?" I ask. "It is hot! I can almost see it. It has purple hair... and a white uniform... it's really hot!" he says, smirking kind of evilly. "Oh..."  
He then goes down to my mouth, kissing me passionately. I return the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. He gets on top of me and carresses my bruised cheek. His hands were light, but it still hurt a bit. I groan at the pain and pleasure simultaneously. He gets off me with a worried expression on his face. "Are you ok?" he asks. "Yeah, I'm fine... I'm a bit tired... can I have a nap?" I asked. "Oh. Sure!" he said with a smile. He sat on the bed next to me, stroking my hair. It was soothing, and I quickly found myself asleep.

I wake up with a yawn. Shuichi is asleep next to me, his arms around my neck. His hand was still in my hair. I tried to move but he wasn't letting me. He held me tighter. I chuckled, I guess I was staying here. I looked out the window to see the sun setting, it was about 6:30 in the afternoon. I was pretty hungry, so I decided to shake Shuichi awake. "Kokichi... w-what is it..." he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "It's time to eat, dingus." I told him, ruffling his jet blue hair. I got up from the bed, walking to the kitchen. "I'm just gonna order pizza, ok?" I call. "Yeah... ok..." he responded, still tired. "How's your face?" he asked.  
"Its fine... still hurts a little bit but it's getting better." I tell him, rubbing the mark. It does indeed hurt less now, but it still does cause pain. I order the pizza, and soon enough, it arrives. Me and Shuichi sit on the couch, talking over the food. After we'd finished, we played some video games together, before going to bed.

 ** **Later in the Summer Holidays****

"Hey, Kokichi, some friends have invited me to a party, do you wanna come?" Shuichi asks, sitting down next to me on the couch. He'd just come home from work, and I had thankfully just finished pleasuring myself with my own fingers. "Sure, I'd love to. When is it?"  
"It's tonight actually. You can just wear that if you like." he pointed at my pyjamas, and chuckled. "No thanks, dingus. I'll go put something on now~" I say, kissing him on the cheek. I walk into the bedroom, and change my pants. I put on the bottom half of my white uniform. Then, Shuichi walked in the room. "Aw... I was a little late..." he said, wrapping his arms around my bare shoulders. He placed a single short kiss on my collarbone, before going in for another. He kept at this for a while. "Shuichi, stop~" I say, giggling. "Oh, does it tickle?" he asked with a teasing voice, before continuing to place his lips near the top of my back, tracing his tongue over it. The feeling of his tongue on my back makes me shudder, letting out a giggle. "Alright, I'm done now." he said, smiling. He got of me and sat on the bed, while I walked over to the dresser and put on a black and white suit, with my neckerchief above. Shuichi just wore his normal clothes, booooring!

We exited the apartment, and went down to Shuichi's car. We drove the long road to the house, it took about 30 minutes. We arrived at a huge house, and stepped out of the car. We walked up to the door, but before we could knock on it, a boy with white hair opened the door. "Hey, Saihara-san! Glad you could make it!" the boy said. "Hey, of course, Komaeda." he responded, smiling. "Who's this? He looks cool."  
"He's Kokichi Ouma. He's my boyfriend." Shuichi says. "Nice to finally meet you, Ouma-san. Saihara talks about you a lot!" the boy said. "He... does, huh?" I ask, looking over at Shuichi, whose face is a deep shade of red. "Let's just go inside, is anyone else here yet?" Shuichi asks, looking down in an attempt to hide his blush. "Nah, only Hajime's here at the moment. Good think you came here now, me and Hajime just finished up in the bedroom." the boy said, chuckling. "He didn't need to know that!" screamed a male voice, rushing up to the door. He stood next to the other guy, punching him in the arm. "Hi, I'm Hajime, nice to meet you.. Ouma? Was it?" Hajime asks. I nod. "I'm Nagito Komaeda!" the white haired boy said, waving at me. "Nice to meet you both." I say, waving back. Nagito invites us in, and we sit down at his kitchen bench. "So, how long have you two been a thing?" asked Nagito, sitting across from us. "Just at the end of the school year, actually." Shuichi says. "Same with me and Hajime! We smash a lot~" cooed Komaeda, looking over at a blushing Hajime. "Sh-shut up.. they don't need to know that..." Hajime mumbled. "It's fine. Shuichi and I do it quite a bit too. In fact we did it the night we got together!" I say, grinning. I expect Shuichi to retaliate, but he doesn't. He just nods. "Hello, Nagito? Open up!" a voice from outside says. "Oh that must be Ibuki. Coming!" he yells, running to the door. "Ah, it's been a while since I've seen her." said Shuichi, smiling. "You two seem to be pretty open with your relationship." said Hajime, leaning on the counter. "Well, I don't really care what others think of us." Shuichi says, holding my hand. I do the same, leaning my head on his shoulder. Hajime chuckled, before Nagito came back in, two girls following close behind. "Ouma, this is Peko and Ibuki." Nagito said, gesturing towards each as he said their names. "Nice to meet you." said the silver haired girl, Peko, holding hands with Ibuki. "Hiya! I'm Ibuki!" she yelled, smiling. "Hey, Ibuki and Peko. Haven't seen you in a while." Shuichi says, smiling at them. "Woah? Saihara-san has a boyfriend?" asked Ibuki, pointing at me. "Yep! I'm Ouma!" I say. She waves at me excitedly, while Peko just let out a small chuckle. "Good to see you two have finally confessed to each other." Shuichi said, smiling. "Yeah... it took a while to explain to Fuyuhiko... but he finally accepted it. We've been happy together for a while now." Peko said happily. Ibuki pecked her on the cheek, and she started to blush. "Alright, the others should be here in a bit." Hajime said, looking at his watch. "I'll go wash our sheets... me and Hajime got preeeety rough up there." joked Nagito. "Stop teasing me, naughty boy. I'll have to punish you later on." Hajime said, clearly giving in with his attempts to stop the embarrassment. Nagito's face when deep red, he was not expecting that turn of events.

Eventually, other students began to arrive. Obviously, I didn't know any of them, but Shuichi introduced them all to me. Gundham, Sonia, Akane, Nekomaru, Mikan, Hiyoko, Chiaki, Teruteru, Fuyuhiko, Mahiru and Kazuichi all came. I became good friends with Gundham and Kazuichi, as they both seemed to be crazy. Shuichi spoke with Nagito and Hajime.

"Hello, my friends. Thank you for coming to my party tonight! Unfortunately, Twogami could not come, because I didn't invite them. Anyway, I'd like you all to say hi to Ouma! He's the boyfriend to Shuichi, and we all know him." announced Nagito. Everyone clapped for me, which made me smile and wave awkwardly. "Anyway, Teruteru has made you all an amazing meal! I hope you enjoy it!"  
"Hello, everyone! Today I've made for you Chicken Ailes with Noix écrasées, with a side of Purée! I hope you enjoy it!" he yelled, taking the silverware off his dishes. "Heh... écrasées..." he muttered. I had no idea what that meant, but a couple of people screwed their faces up. "Don't worry, Ouma. Teruteru's just a pervert." said Souda, We all sat down, and Kazuichi and Gundham left me to get sit around Sonia. I sat next to Shuichi. "Enjoying the party?" asked Shuichi. "Yeah, it's fun." I reply, smiling. Shuichi nods at me, and continues to eat.

"So, Ouma, how many times have you and Saihara had sex?" asked Teruteru. Shuichi started choking on some of his food, shocked by the comment. A sly smirk comes over my face, as I have an idea. "I can do mouth to mouth!" I yell. I smash my face onto Shuichi's, using my tongue to get the food out of his mouth. When I succeeded, I left his mouth. "Ah. Thanks Kokichi. I feel so much better now." Shuichi said, smiling. People started laughing. "You haven't answered my question!" said Teruteru, glaring at us. We weren't gonna answer that in front of everyone. "Hanamura, that's a personal thing, you shouldn't ask-"

"Oh, about maybe four times? Ouma really loves it." Shuichi said. What? Why did he say that? People around the table made an 'oooooo' sound. I fake a smile, not very proud of what he just said. I continue to eat. "Uh. I have to.. go to the bathroom. I'll be back." I say to everyone. I get out of the seat, and walk around to try and find the bathroom.

When I find it, I go in and lean on the door. Why would Shuichi say something like that about me? I just leant on the door, thinking about what he said. Then, I feel rumbling on my back. "Kokichi, open up!" Shuichi says, knocking on the door. I run over to the toilet. "Uh, I can't!" I say. "Kokichi, I'm not dumb. I can see you through the crack of the door. Open up." he says. I sigh, walking up to the door, opening it. He tries to hug me, but I brush him off. "Look... I'm sorry... that was wrong. I shouldn't have said that, especially not in front of all those people. I just thought you wouldn't mind... but it was a dumb thing to do anyway." he says. I look down at his feet. He tries to hug me again, and I don't brush him off, but I don't hug back either. "Hey, I'm sorry... forgive me please..." he begs. An idea starts to form in my head to get him back. "I guess I can forgive you..." I mumble. "...but you'll have to kiss me first." I say, looking down and smirking. "Of course I will!" he says, filled with determination. He picks me up, holding my butt in his hands, and kisses me passionately. It worked. I kiss back, wriggling my tongue into his mouth. I rub the back of his head, which made him muffle a moan through the embrace.  
We continued the kiss for minutes. "Hey, you guys were taking a while so we decided-  
Woah!" Ibuki said, walking into the bathroom with Peko. "Are we... interrupting something?" asked Peko. "Hey! Everyone! Ouma and Saihara are TOTALLY making out!" yelled Ibuki to the dining hall. Shuichi didn't seem to care that they were there, and I decided not to either. "Woah, Saihara, I have a bedroom upstairs..." responded Nagito. Shuichi moved his mouth away from mine. "Just five more minutes!" he said, shutting the door. He pinned me to the now closed exit, holding my arms up. His face attacked mine, him holding me up against the door. Our tongues met, fighting for dominance. Shuichi won, and his tongue continued to explore my mouth. His tongue was gentle in my mouth, licking my teeth. I muffled a moan, and his hands released from around my wrists, leaving my hands free. I moved them to his face, caressing it. One of his hands dances around in my hair, leaving his other hand to go towards my neckerchief. I push his face away from mine. "Not here." I say. He nods. "Do you forgive me now?" he asked. "I always had forgiven you. I was just bored." I say, winking at him. He smiles, before giving me another short kiss. We walk back out to everyone else, to see Kazuichi and Gundham arguing. "No! I've known her longer! She's mine!" Kazuichi yelled. "Silence, mortal! I goddess deserves a god such as myself!" retorted Gundham. "If I may ask, just what are you two bickering about?" asked the innocent Sonia, sitting in between two arguing men. "Don't worry, Miss Sonia. Gundham is being unreasonable over here!" snapped Souda, folding his arms. "Fine! We'll simply have to let the goddess decide!" said Gundham, looking at Sonia. She didn't say anything. "Miss Sonia, who do you choose?" asked Souda, looking directly at her. "Whatever do you mean?" asked Sonia. "Who do you choose to be your prince? That filthy mortal, or me, a god with an arsenal of powerful weapons?" asked Gundham, his hamster popping out of his scarf. "Oh, because a hamster is SOOOO powerful!" Souda scoffed. "I think his hamsters are cute~" sang Sonia. Gundham smiled at this. "But, Souda is also amazing at fixing things! He always fixes my feelings when I'm upset." Sonia finished. Souda then smiled. "Hey, stop arguing! Hey, we've finished dinner, let's just play a game or something!" yelled Nagito, trying to break up the huge argument. "Fine." Kazuichi and Gundham pouted at the same time. "Well, what do you all want to do?" asked Nagito, putting his arm around Hajime. "Let's play, 7 minutes in heaven, sex edition!" said Teruteru, raising his eyebrows. "Oh, shush you porn addict!" yelled Hiyoko, looking at the perverted cook. He rolled his eyes. "How about spin the bottle?" suggested Fuyuhiko, glancing over at Peko. "Eh, I don't see anything wrong with that." responded Nagito, grabbing a bottle out of his fridge. "Eeeew! What if I have to kiss that pig barf?" yelled Hiyoko, looking and pointing at Mikan. "Waaaaah! I'm s-so sorry f-for being p-pig b-barf!" she screamed. Hiyoko really was a bitch. "Hah! I'm going to kiss Sonia before you, Gund-HAM!" yelled Kazuichi, teasing the animal breeder. "You filthy mortal! Tremble before the might of myself and the Four Dark Devas of Destruction!" Gundham snapped, towering over the mechanic. Souda rolled his eyes, before sitting away from Sonia, to try and get it to land on him and her. Nagito spun the bottle. There were some interesting pairings, like Mikan and Teruteru, Hiyoko and Mahiru, Akane and Chiaki. Then, a certain pair went that nobody was expecting, and two of us in particular didn't want. Nagito and I. "What? I can't kiss him!" I say, backing into Shuichi's chest, as I was sitting in his lap. "Sorry, but rules are rules. I don't want you to kiss me either." said Nagito, walking over to me. Hajime looked worry, and I looked over at Shuichi who was horrified. Nagito leaned in, and I quickly pecked him, immediately retracting my face. Shuichi hugged my head into his chest, protecting me. "I'm never letting you do that again." he whispered.. I giggled at his ignorance. "Hey, it's ok. You know I only love you."

After a few other pairings, another pair that nobody was behind was chosen. Peko and Fuyuhiko. Ibuki held Peko close to her, not wanting to give her to the girls master. Ibuki had an angry look on her face. Fuyuhiko snickered, and walked on over to Peko. "Don't try anything tricky with her!" snapped Ibuki. "Whatever, horn-head." retorted the yakuza. Peko went in for a short peck, which was not good enough for the gangster. She tried to escape, but Fuyuhiko held her head to his mouth. She jolted her eyes open, desperately trying to escape the kiss. Fuyuhiko continued to use both hands to hold her head to his, much to Ibuki's frustration. "Get off her, baby-face!" she yelled. She tried to pull him of her, but the gangster was stronger than her. He used one of his hands to push the musician off of him. This made Ibuki mad. She kneed him in the crotch, making him remove both his hand from the girl. She took this chance and separated their lips. Everyone was looking in disgust at Fuyuhiko. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" snapped Peko. "It's not my fault! Little Ms Musician stole you from me! You're my assassin, you should be my girlfriend!" he yelled. "You disgust me, and I regret all the time I served you." she hissed. Fuyuhiko folded his arms, sitting back down at his seat. Peko sat back down next to Ibuki, who was holding her by the waist. Peko had her head leaned on Ibuki. "Fuyuhiko, could you... maybe... get the fuck out of my house?" Nagito said. "Why? I didn't do anything!" he snapped. "Bullshit! You just sexually assaulted someone!" snapped Shuichi, now getting involved in the conversation. "Fine. Fuck you all." he said, leaving the house. "You alright, Peko?" asked Hajime. "Yeah, I'm fine." she responded. "I'm not fine! I'm angry!" snapped Ibuki. "Hey, it's ok." Peko reassured, kissing her lightly on the forehead. Ibuki giggled lightly, before hugging her girlfriend even tighter.

"Alright, that's the end of the game!" announced Nagito. "But I haven't got to kiss Sonia yet!" yelled Kazuichi. "Shut up, foolish mortal. She clearly belongs to me!" retorted Gundham. "Oh, I've had about enough. Thing is, I love you both the same." said the princess, smiling. Both boys blushed at the comment. Gundham hid his face inside his scarf, and Kazuichi smiled, flashing his razor sharp teeth. "Now, because you're both so sweet, I'll let you both give me a light kiss on the cheek." said Sonia, closing her eyes. They both went in at the same time, closing their eyes. When they had reached their objective, they sat back down in their chairs. "Now, stop arguing."

"Alright, movie time!" screamed Nagito, jumping over the back of his couch. "How about, Fifty Shades of Grey?" suggested Teruteru, laughing. "Hey, I do need some new tricks to try with Haji~" cooed Komaeda, ruffling Hajime's hair. He just chuckled, shaking his head. "Well, Ouma and Saihara, what do you guys wanna watch?" the white haired boy asked. I looked over at Shuichi, who was looking at me. "Uh... whatever Shuichi wants." I say, not really knowing what to watch. "Hm... how about The Snowman?" he asked. Oh god. I couldn't stand horror movies. But, I didn't want to show it. "Are you alright with that, Kokichi?" asked Shuichi. "Yep! Sounds good." I lied. Shuichi sat on one of the couches, ushering me to sit on his lap. I did as he said, sitting down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, making me lie on top of him. "You two are SOOOOO cute~" sang Ibuki, sitting down next to Peko. I saw Shuichi blushing, and I stroked his jawline. He giggled, ruffling my hair. After the movie started, I quickly found myself hiding behind Shuichi's shirt. I tugged it over my eyes, trying to avoid the movie, while still watching it at the same time. "Are you alright, Kokichi?" he asked, looking into my eyes. "N-no... I'm s-scared..." I whimper, still hiding from the movie. "Hey, it's ok. It's just a movie." he reassures, pulling my up closer to his face. He kisses my forehead. "Hey, I feel better now... I might not be able to sleep, though..." I say, smiling. "Oh, we won't need to sleep tonight. I'll keep you up alllll night." the detective said, smirking. I hope the darkness hides my blush...

After the movie finishes, we all decide to go home. "Seeya, Komaeda!" Shuichi says, waving goodbye. "Bye! Have a good night! You two have fun, eh?" he says. My blush comes back again, and I play it off with a laugh. I get in Shuichi's car, him after. "So, you excited?" he asks, his devilish smirk returning to his face. "...yes..." I say, my face red. "Great. You should be." he responds, using a free hand to ruffle my hair. We reach a red light, where he takes the opportunity to kiss my on the head. "I wish I could have you right now..." I mumble. "Who says you can't? I can pull over..." he says. "Nah, I can wait... besides, I wanna do it in private." I say, winking at him. He chuckles, before continuing to drive us both home.

 ** **Enjoy a lemon yes finally I know I'm happy TOO****

When we got home, we swiftly ran up the stairs to his room. We open up the door, stepping inside. We slammed the door behind us, locking it. Shuichi reached to pick me up, but I ran away into the bedroom. "Hey, come back here!" he yelled playfully, chasing after me. He caught up to me, putting his arms around me, throwing me onto his bed. "Oh, you got me, Mr Detective... what's my punishment this time?" I asked teasingly. "I've had quite enough of you, Ouma. Time for your ultimate punishment." he responded, lowering his face down onto mine. He passionately kissed me, and I instantly returned the favour. He began to unbutton the suit I had been wearing. While still kissing me, he pulled down some of it. His hands then untied my neckerchief, throwing it to the side. His face slid down mine, eventually landing on my neck. He started nibbling my skin, making me moan. "Oh, do you like that?" he asked. I nod gleefully. "Keep going..." I mumble. He snickers, before continuing to move around my neck. He got to a point that really excited me, making me shudder. He let out a small laugh, before continuing to lick and pick at the skin. I felt my hand move down to his top button, undoing it, making his shirt go down to the top of his arms. I then move my hands down his shirt, making him giggle a bit. I circle my finger around his soft skin, waiting for more. And he definitely gives me more. He had revealed the top half of my chest, one side of my suit still on my arm. "I forgot how hot you were..." I mumbled. I let out a small laugh. "Come on... please..." I respond. He nods, placing his lips at the base of my neck. He slid down my chest, tongue circling around. And god, it felt good. I let out a small groan, rubbing the back of his head. His mouth found its way to my nipple, sucking and biting. I'd let out the occasional yelp, but the pain was overruled by the pleasure. I begged for more, loving the feeling of his mouth all over my chest. He undid a few more buttons, sliding my shirt down my chest. While doing this, his mouth was still on my nipple. He moved to the other one, repeating his actions there. At this point, I was used to his bite, and it didn't take long for me to start enjoying. He bit so much, he could've drawn blood.

After he was done, he went further down on my chest. "Shuichi... I can't take it anymore!" I yelled. He looked up at me, confused. I pointed towards my pants, and the lump in them. He laughed a bit. "You'll have to put up with it a bit longer." he responds, continuing to kiss my stomach. I wasn't one with muscle, but I was quite slim. Not that Shuichi cared. Whilst kissing my stomach, his hand ran over my covered crotch, making me shudder. The pain of my erection being trapped my clothes was unbearable, I just wanted Shuichi to attend to that. But, I knew if I wanted that to happen, he'd need to be prepared as well. "Alright, my turn!" I yell, flipping him over. He smirks, before going to undo the rest of the buttons on my suit. He takes it off my back, throwing it to the side. I do the same as he was, licking, biting, sucking. He was obviously enjoying it, as I could feel him shuddering under me. I massaged around his crotch, payback for what he did. I could feel him hardening from under my hand. I continued to unbutton his shirt completely, throwing it over with mine. Shuichi, did in fact have muscle. All of that detective training must pay off. My fingers traced around his abs. This was my favourite part of Shuichi's chest, as it made him excited. So excited, that he'd basically howl. I bring my mouth down, drawing his abs with my tongue, leaving a trail of saliva behind. Shuichi loved this as he pleaded for more. I chuckle, and continue to trace around his ripped chest. I decided to be nice to him today, and moved my mouth down to his clothed length. At this point, he was clearly in the same pain I was. My mouth bit around the material, Shuichi using hand gestures to usher me towards his crotch. I shook my head, continuing to attack his pants with my teeth. "Ok, I think you've had enough teasing for today." I said, removing my mouth from his lower region. I use my hands to pull down his pants, revealing the black and white boxers I adored so much. His face was all red, and he was acting flustered. "You're so cute when you're like this." I say, reaching for his undergarments. Before I could do this, however, he flipped me to lay down where we was. He pulled his pants down the rest of the way, throwing them on the floor. "Desperate, are we?" I asked. He nodded, before taking off my pants faster than I did to him. He stared at my flamboyant underwear, pink and yellow stripes. He chuckled, before removing them. Finally, my dick sprung up, freed from its fabric cage. "What to do first..." he asked. He turned me around, so my dick was again being pressed down, this time by the bed. He got up, and got the bottle of lube that the apartment block put in all the rooms. "What are you doing?" I call out. He comes back, the bottle in one hand, the other hand soaked in the liquid. "Don't do that, I already fingered myself today!" I say, wanting him to get straight to the action. It was true, before he came home from work, I decided I'd excite myself to Shuichi's photo. He looked surprised. "Kokichi Ouma. I thought you of all people would know to leave that job to me. I'm going to have to PUNISH you now!" Shuichi yelled, faking his anger, with a hint of teasing in his voice. "Punish me hard, Shuichi. I've been a bad boy." I say, stroking his chin. He slapped my hand away, holding my wrist to the bed using one hand. His lube-covered fingers line up with my entrance, immediately thrusting in. Not expecting the sudden movement, I wince. "Ow! Shuichi, it hurts! Like, a lot!" I yell. "It shouldn't hurt if you did it before... maybe I'd be a bit more gentle if you didn't." he whispers. "Don't worry, it won't hurt soon." he says, stroking my hair. I nod. He starts to go a bit faster, and at this point I've relaxed and eased up. "Move faster..." I moan. "No! I'll go at my own pace. If you had of waited for me, then I would've gone faster. But nooooo, so impatient. You'll have to deal with it." he said, going only a bit smaller. "F-fine... I'm s-sorry..." I whine. He smirks, before continuing to thrust his fingers inside of me.

"There. That's what you get." he said, pulling his fingers out, smirking. The bedsheets are now drenched in my liquid. "What now?" I ask. "Well, you served your sentence. I'll turn off detective Shuichi now." the boy said. I shook my head and chuckled. He turned me around, so I was facing the roof once more. He began to slowly trace around my dick, making me aroused yet again. Once he'd done this, his mouth started licking my tip. "Shuichi... go further, please!" I yell, desperate for the detective. He shook his head, still licking. "Oh, fine!" I say, shoving my hand on the back of his head. I push him down on my shaft, shocking him. He gives in, taking my entire length inside his mouth. I start to shiver, the feeling of pure bliss. "Shuichi, your mouth is so warm..." I mumble, rubbing his hair. He begins to go faster, bobbing his head at what seemed like an inhumane speed. His saliva covering my dick was really exciting me, and it felt sooo good. Suddenly, I felt like I exploded, shooting into his mouth. "Ah... Kokichi, you taste really good." he said, wiping the bit of me that spilt with his arm. "S-shut up..." I say, embarrassed. He giggles. He ushers me on my hands and knees, to which I immediately accept. The first time we did this, I was dominant. But, we decided to change things up, and discovered that Shuichi was way better in dominance. I didn't mind. Shuichi finally took of the boxers I didn't even realise he was wearing. His member popped out, making me stare in awe. I forgot how big it was. "Something wrong?" he asks, noticing my trance. "Yes. That's not inside of me yet." I pout, trying to get him to hurry up. He giggles. "Are you sure?" he asks, lining up. "I'm always sure!" I purred, making him shake a bit. He nods, and pushes himself inside of me. "Shuichi... move please..." I mumble, waiting for the pleasure to come. He does just that, thrusting at a slow pace. I soon begin to feel good, yelling at him to go faster. "Ngh! Shuichi! I n-need you to go f-faster!" I scream. He nods, thrusting even faster than before. His mouth begins to place small kisses up my back. I moan at the immeasurable pleasure I'm feeling. I scream for more. As if I wasn't feeling enough pleasure yet, Shuichi reached his hand around to get my own length, and started to rub it. This was it. The pleasure maximum had been reached. With a loud moan, I came on his hand and the bedsheets. I tensed, which made him excited, followed by him releasing inside of me. He pulls out, and pulls me by my hips so I'm lying on top of him. "Shuichi... I'm cold~" I whine, snuggling up to his bare chest. He pulls me under the covers with him. "Wasn't that fun?" he asks. I nod. "Hey... I'm still scared... from the movie..." I mumble. "Hey, don't worry. You're so hot that you'll melt any snowman that comes here." he says, putting his nose on mine. My face heats up. He chuckles. I put my face on his chest, hugging him tight. Part of me wanted to start something again by sucking and biting at his chest. But another part of me was super tired and wanted to sleep.

But I knew we needed to sleep.

So I started sucking and biting at his chest.

"Oh, you're not done, are you Kokichi?" he asked, seductively. We prepare ourselves for a... 'banging' night.


	5. My Idol - Sayaka x Male Reader (Lemon)

**_**Reader's POV**_**

"Hiya, (Y/N)!"

The beaming voice of pop sensation, and my best friend, came towards me. She was skipping with joy, holding a slip of paper in her hand. She was being followed by her entourage of high school fans who went to the same school as us. They were cheering and holding up things for her to sign. It was hard being her best friend, as we would constantly get crowded by her fans. Everyday we would have to find a new place to sit and talk, as our old one would be found by them. I did enjoy hanging out with her in her huge house, though.

"Hey, Sayaka." Her voice was stunning, even when she was only talking. She stopped centimetres in front of me. We were both staring at each other for a bit, in the middle of the hallway. "So, I'm here to personally invite you to my next concert! But it's a secret, so don't tell anybody! I don't want anyone else asking for free tickets." she whispers. Her breath smelled of a lovely mint, not too strong but definitely noticeable. I took the piece of paper from her hand, and thanked her. She skipped off. I look at the ticket. The concert was tomorrow, Saturday. 8pm. Weird, I hadn't heard about it anywhere. Sayaka was incredibly popular, and nobody seemed to be talking about the concert. I, however, thought nothing off it, and headed off to my first class.

During the class, I couldn't stop thinking about the concert. First off, why would she tell me a day before? Why did she invite me personally? Was something going on?

"Yo, (Y/N), something wrong?" a voice from behind me asked. I turned around to see Leon, looking at me with concern. "Just... thinking, is all. Hey, have you heard about-"

I trailed off, remembering what Sayaka said. 'It's a secret, so don't tell anybody.' Leon was still looking a me. "Have I heard about...?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. Nevermind." I say, smiling. He shakes his head and continues working. Now I was even more intrigued. Should I be excited? Should I be scared? I don't know.

The end of school rolled around, Sayaka and I were walking back to her place, like usual. We were talking on the way there. I would occasionally bring up the ticket, but she would just change the subject. When we got back to her place, we walked up the stairs to her room. Once we got up there, she opened the door and her facial expression turned into one of fear. She leaped onto her bed, grabbing two coat-hangers and stuffing them into her closet. She then sat on her bed and played it off as if nothing ever happened. "Um... is everything alright?" I ask, walking into her room. She nods, and invites me to sit next to her. We just did our normal activities, talking, joking around, gossiping. She would always have a funny story to tell me about a fan coming on stage or something like that. I loved talking with Sayaka. She was funny, she was nice. That's why we were best friends.

It was about 6 when I decided to leave. I got off her bed, and went to go down the stairs, after saying goodbye. "Oh, crap, my phone." I said to myself. I'd left it in her room. I walk back over to the door. I walk in, and I see Sayaka holding the two coat-hangers she had hid before. "Oh! (Y-Y/N)! What are you doing?" she asked, hiding the outfits behind her. "I just f-forgot my phone... that's all..." I say, stumbling over to the bed to grab it. "So... uh... bye!" I say, quickly exiting the room. That was awkward. I don't know what she is hiding from me, though. I walk home, and once I reach my own bedroom, I start texting her. We do this almost everyday of the week.

After hours of talking, we finally decide to call it a night. I put my phone down, and get into my bed, still thinking about the concert. Was it actually a concert? It had to be.

The Next Day

I woke up with a yawn. As I reach for my phone, I look at a notification from Sayaka.

Which colour do you like better, black or blue?

A weird question, but I answered truthfully, with blue.

All day, I kept thinking about the concert. I was really excited. Usually, when I bought tickets, Sayaka would notice me, and let me backstage to watch her from there. But she hadn't said anything about that. I have reread the ticket over and over, it said my name, the date and time, the location and not to tell anybody. That's it. I was getting really confused now. I figured I'd just wait, and be confused all day. Sayaka didn't talk to me at all that day, not a text or a call since Which colour do you like better.

I looked at my watch. 7pm. Just one more hour. I decided to head off now, as curiosity was getting the best of me. I put on a jumper and a scarf, grabbed the ticket, and went to the nearest bus-stop. About fifteen minutes later, the bus arrived, and I got on. It was just me and the driver. "Where are you off to?" he asked. "Ah, just to the Togami Theatre, thanks." I respond. He nods, and I sit down. The bus-ride seemed long. The feeling of curiosity and anticipation were just exploding out of me now. I was desperate to see what Sayaka had planned. After what seemed like hours, but was only 20 minutes, I arrived at the location. The Togami Theatre. I thanked the driver, and hopped off. At the door, inside the ticket booth, was a lone man, wearing clothes suited for the cold weather we were experiencing. And...

Nobody. Nobody else was there. So either, this was fake, or I was the only one invited. "Ticket." the guy said. I handed him the ticket, and his eyes widened. He stepped out of his booth, and unlocked the door of the theatre for me. "Maizono! Your guest is here!" he yelled out. A voice called back. "Thanks, you can head off now!"

The man invited me in, and when I stepped inside, he closed the door, locking it. Inside the theatre, was a lone chair. Only one. On stage was a microphone, and a tall pole. I sat in the chair, and a voice came on through the speaker. "Hey, (Y/N). Thanks for coming. I bet you're wondering why you're here." Sayaka said, in a seductive voice. Now I was even more confused. Suddenly, she came out, wearing a blue lace bodysuit and a short, skimpy skirt. It showed pretty much all of her legs, all her arms, and only really covered her privates. Sure, it was arousing... but what was this about? I tried to speak, but the words weren't coming out. "Don't say anything, just watch." she advised. I nodded. Then, music to Ellie Goulding's 'Love me Like You Do' started playing. She took off the skirt, and then started to sing, her beautiful voice echoing throughout the lonely theatre. She stepped on the platform with the pole on it, and started dancing on it. It was incredibly sexy. Her voice was amazing, and the way she was dancing on the pole made me even more turned on. I was starting to get an erection.

After she had finished the song, she went back over to the mic stand. "I've loved you for the longest time, (Y/N). I hope you enjoyed that. Do you want more?" she asked, twirling her hand on her finger. Without thinking, I nodded hungrily. She slowly steps down the stairs, making sure I get a good look at her almost exposed form. As she wanders over to me, 'Pony' by Ginuwine comes on through the speakers. She walks around the chair, making sure to sway her hips. Then, she whispers a very arousing sentence in my ear.

"I'm going to give you the ride of your life."

I shiver at the feeling of her breath in my ear. She walks back around to the front of me. She gets on my lap, and wraps her legs around the chair, starting to give me a lap dance. Her arms reach around my neck. I'm praying to god that she hasn't felt my boner. As I'm lost in a daze, her lips meet mine, giving me a short and tender kiss on the lips. But, before I can kiss back, she pulls away, and begins to get herself off me. She spreads my legs, and puts herself in between them. She rubs her body against my own, going down, swiftly approaching my aching length, trapped by a fabric enclosure. She looks at it and giggles, breathing on it lightly, before poking it. My whole body twitches, which makes her laugh even more. "S-Stop t-teasing me!" I mumble. My eyes keep scanning over her beautiful figure, making me blush a hot shade of red. "Never! Not until you say it!"

"Say what?"

"Say that you love me."

"Of course... I l-love you... I didn't r-realize until now.. but I do..."

"Heh... great." she says, letting out a small laugh. She then get's up, and goes back up the stairs, to the stage, before going backstage. "Hey! Where are you going?" I yell. No response. Desperate, I get out of the seat, and go look for her backstage. As I approach the dressing room, I see that there's a sign on the door.

Don't knock, just come in~

I figured I may as well listen to the sign. I pushed the door open, and as soon as I did that...

I get pushed onto the long lounge in the room. I manage to turn myself around, and see Sayaka, licking her lips from above me. Without saying a word, she quickly began to remove the scarf and jacket I was wearing. She put the jacket around herself, before having a moment of thought. She wrapped the scarf around my eyes, using it as a blindfold. Before I could question her, she shoved her face onto mine, and I didn't hesitate to return the favour. She begins to unbutton the shirt I was wearing, without taking her lips off mine. Her tongue licks around my lips, implying she wants me to let her in. Payback for teasing me - I refuse. I keep my mouth shut. This makes her upset, and she strokes her free hand down my chest, straight into my pants. She starts rubbing my cock through my boxers, making me moan. She takes my open mouth as an opportunity, sticking her tongue in. Feisty. I see. Her right hand was still in my pants, slowly stroking, while her left hand finished unbuttoning my shirt. She took it off and threw it to the side. At this point, he had finally stopped kissing me. "See, wasn't that fun? Now it's your turn." she says. I nod, knowing exactly what she meant. With the scarf still over my eyes, I reach for my jacket that she's wearing, and unzip it, removing it from her. I then reach for the back of her lace lingerie, untying and unclipping it. I start to slowly remove it. I get to the point where I can feel her breasts coming out. I obviously can't see them, which is making me quite upset. I go to remove the blindfold, but I'm stopped by Sayaka. "I'll take it off when I feel comfortable." she says, and I can almost feel her blush through the blindfold. "Sayaka... I love you. I'll be happy with whatever is past this blindfold." I say, reassuringly. "No... not yet." she mumbles. I shrug, and continue to remove her bodysuit.

When it finally reaches her legs, I remove it completely. I then feel her mouth over my chest, sucking on one of my nipples. Her hands were still fondling around in my pants, now inside my boxers. I moan loudly, gently rubbing Sayaka's back. After a while, she trails down to my pants. She removes both my pants and my undergarments in one swift motion. I hear a slight groan from the girl. She then puts her mouth over my length, circling it with her tongue. As she proceeds, I feel my climax getting closer and closer. She sucks, swirls and bites, making me hornier by the second. After a few more swirls of the tongue, I release my hot liquid down her throat, which she doesn't have the gag reflexes for. She starts coughing heavily. "Oh my god, are you ok?" I ask, sitting up. While I did this, my scarf fell down to my neck, and I saw Sayaka in all her glory. She immediately tried to cover herself up, but I held her arms. I crawled closer to her, and said one thing.

"You're beautiful."

Her face heated up immediately at the comment. I gave her a hug. She returned the hug, her soft breasts rubbing against my chest. After a while, she tackled me in our embrace. "I can't keep it in anymore, (Y/N). I've wanted this for too long, and I need you... inside of me. Please." she said. I stayed silent for a bit.

"Oh, don't worry! I brought a condom just in case something like this happened! You won't get me pregnant." she says. "Thank god... that's exactly what I was thinking. How did you know?"

Sayaka giggled. "I have excellent intuition~" she says, grabbing a pink packet from under the table. She rips it open, and rolls off of me a bit, causing my length to spring up. She swiftly slid the rubber onto it, making me twitch sightly at her touch. After doing this, she got back on top of me. "You ready?" she asks. I nod, and she pushes down. "Oh... fuck... it hurts, (Y/N)." the pop singer mumbles, bouncing up and down. "Shh... it won't soon." I say, lightly patting her back. She nods, and continues to bounce, essentially doing push ups over me. "C-Come on, go f-faster, Sayaka!" I moan, putting my hands on her shoulders. I buck my hips in time with her movements, which makes her moan even louder. "You're pretty tight... h-hold in there, alright?" I tell her. She nods, and continues to thrust faster.

After a little bit more of that, I was approaching my climax. She was stroking my chest, drawing circles all over. With a final scream of pleasure, Sayaka came over the condom. She tensed around my dick, making me release inside of the condom. She got off me, panting heavily. I took off the soaking wet condom, cringing at how gross it was. "Hey... I love you." she said. I looked at her. "I love you too... best concert I've ever attended..." I mumble, stroking her soft, blue hair. She giggles a bit. "Next time, the concert will be in my room." she says with a wink. "We could have the concert now."

She looks at me, and grins. We both put our clothes back on, and Sayaka places a small kiss on my lips. We walked out of the theatre, my arm wrapped around her shoulder. She kept telling me she loved me, me blushing every time. We got in her car, and drove back to her place. We went up to her bedroom. I lay on the bed on my side, and she gets under me, pulling me in for a long kiss.


	6. French Girls - Rantaro x Angie (Lemon)

**_**Reader's POV**_**

Angie and Rantaro were the best of friends. They were together almost everyday. It seemed Rantaro was the only one who got Angie, as she was considered very weird among her piers. She was an amazing artist, able to draw almost anything from memory. People would often ask her to draw them, but she refused to do it for free. People would pay her, but she didn't want that. She wanted a small donation of their blood. That's why people kept their distance from the girl. But Rantaro saw through her quirks, and quickly started to befriend the girl. After about a year, the two had become best friends, almost brother and sister at that. But that wasn't all. Throughout this time period, Angie had grown feelings for the green-haired adventure. But he was totally oblivious to her advances. Sure, he'd occasionally refer to her as his queen, he'd call her beautiful, but it was most likely a best friend thing. Angie really wanted to tell him... but she was to scared of being rejected. So, she held in her feelings. But, today she decided. She couldn't keep it in anymore. She was going to confess to him today, and she didn't care about the outcome.

 ** _ **Angie's POV**_**

"Hiya, Rantaro!" I beamed, skipping over to him. Rantaro, being his casually, cool, and attractive self, waved back. We sat down together on the parks bench, around the fountain, with a chiselled bear on top. We began to talk, like usual. The confession was on the back of my mind, and I was desperately trying to get it out. I kept opening my mouth to say something, but the words just weren't coming out. I took a deep breath. _'I have to do this.'_ I thought.  
"R-Rantaro... there's s-something I gotta t-tell you..." I mumbled, losing all the enthusiasm I had in my previous sentence. Rantaro looked down at me, concerned.  
"What is it, my beautiful queen?" he asked, lightly stroking her hair behind her ear. I blushed heavily, but hid it by looking down. Again, I couldn't speak.  
"I... I... I... l-l-lo-lo-"

I was stopped mid-sentence by raindrops beginning to fall on us. The rain came down heavy, almost like hail. Most people who were in the park had already left.  
"Oh! You can tell me later, we gotta go!" he says, grabbing my hand and running off. Once I'd caught up, he draped his tall body over me, acting like a small umbrella.  
"My dearest Rantaro, there's r-really no need for that. I'm fine." I responds, stroking my hair to somewhat dry it. Rantaro just shook his head, and continued to walk, him over her. I couldn't contain my blush anymore, finally letting it flush over my face. We slowly walked back to Rantaro's apartment. We were silent the whole walk back. I never wanted this to end. I just wanted to sling my arms around the boy, and hug him tight. I never wanted to let him go. But, to my dismay, we eventually arrived at the apartment block, and we went inside.

"Alright, just do whatever you want. I gotta shower, my clothes are soaked." he said after unlocking the door. The room was just like any regular flat. A kitchen, a living room, bedroom and bathroom. Rantaro went into the bathroom, and closed the door a bit. I shuffled over to the couch, still flustered after the five minutes of Rantaro and I touching body to body. _'Lord Atua... give me strength.'_ I thought. I waited patiently for him to exit the shower. I still needed to confess. I'd already started, so there's no doubt he'd ask about it later. Eventually, the shower turned off. I waited in anticipation. I really wanted to see Rantaro in all of his glory... I could only imagine how... muscular he is. But, when the door opened, I looked away immediately. I wanted to look... but I didn't want to come across as rude.  
"Is something wrong, my queen?" he asked genuinely. I shook her head.  
"N-No! I'm f-fine!" I lie, biting my lip.  
"Hey, you can look."  
"No, I don't want to invade your privacy."  
"No, I insist, go ahead and look." he says, walking to the dresser.  
Then, I couldn't think straight. I was distracted by Rantaro. I couldn't control her words.  
"Do y-you want m-me to d-draw you?" I blurted out. It was weird. I never wanted to draw people. What was this about? Why were my feelings towards him more apparent today? Rantaro looked at me, confused.  
"Eh... sorry, I don't have any blood to give you." he responds. I shook my head, knowing I couldn't get out of this now.  
"No... I'll d-do it for f-free. Because you're my b-b-best f-friend." I say, like a stuttering mess. Rantaro smiles, before inviting me into his room. It was pretty ordinary, a double bed, some things scattered around the place. In the corner of his room, I saw an easel, a pile of canvas' and some paint.  
"I never knew you painted." I say, trying to stop the awkwardness.  
"Yeah, it's just a hobby. I'm not that good."  
"Oh, don't doubt yourself. So... uh..."  
...silence. It was awkward again. We just stared at each other. Rantaro was still only wearing a towel.  
"Uh... I'll go get some things for you to model on..." I say, walking out into the living room. I grab two chairs from the dining table, and bring them both back into the room. Rantaro sits on one, while I put the other at his feet. I align his legs, brushing over them with my fingers. His skin is so smooth.  
"Alright, I must warn you. While I paint, I must give my mind and soul to Atua, so excuse any noises I may make." I say. It was true, I have been known to make some lewd noises while I paint. I assumed, drawing an actual person, the noises would be even louder. He nods, and looks at me like I told him to.

I was really shaky, but I still managed to get through it. I'd drawn the outline, at this point, so no embarrassing noises yet. Then, a small one escapes my mouth. Rantaro looks at me, confused. I play it off with a weak laugh. As I continue to paint, my mind seems to leave my body, as I'm letting out lewd noises left and right, and I don't even try to stop, because there is no point. And seeing as it's the one I love, the thought of even looking at him almost nude was a turn on. But now painting him, it's more amazing then I ever could've thought. As I reach the near end of the painting, Rantaro has gotten used to the noises by now, and is just sitting there as peaceful as always. With a last swish of the paint brush, I let out a moan that was quite loud compared to the others. Rantaro gave me a look of concern. With a sheepish look on my face, I turn the canvas around. He looks at the art, and smiles briefly, before that morphed into a serious look.  
"Angie, come here." he said. I wasn't about to disobey him, so I slowly walked over to the other boy. He got off the chairs, and put them to the side. I sat down on the head of the bed, thinking about what he was about to do. Was he going to get mad at me for making such lewd noises? _'Atua... give me your blessing!'_

After a bit, Rantaro walked to the end of the bed, still only wearing the towel. He looked and me, and smirked seductively.  
"Before... when you were painting me. You made such a pretty noise." he says. My face heats up, and I start to sweat. Before I could say anything, the towel around his waist dropped to the floor, revealing his erect cock. My face was more flushed than what seemed possible. I crawled back on the bed a bit. I tried to look away... but I couldn't. I just stared at the amazing sight in front of me. I just wanted to pounce on him... but I couldn't. I wasn't sure what I wanted right now.  
"That noise you made before... I want you to do it again. I'll pound you as hard as I please just to hear you make that sound again... it was music to my ears." he says. Then, he began to stroke himself. His long, hard member was twitching with excitement. As was I. He stroked faster and faster, making loud moans.  
"Y-You want it, don't you A-Angie!" he yells through his arousing moans. At this point, I cant help myself. I've already soaked my panties, so there's no point trying to hide my feelings.  
"Yes! Yes I do, Rantaro!" I respond, crawling closer to the boy. He shakes his head, and continues to tease me. He swirled his thumb over his tip, which made him howl even louder. He soon reached his climax, and he all over his hand and floor.  
"Do you wanna clean that up?" he asks. His voice had dropped a few levels, which was so hot. He got onto the bed next to me, smirking. His semen-drenched fingers traced up my chest, across my face and into my mouth. He forced me to suck on his fingers, getting all of the stuff off it. It was bitter... but in a good way.  
"Mmmm... Rantaro, can we hurry this up?" I asked greedily. In place of a response, he pinned me down to his bed. I removed my yellow smock, leaving me in nothing but my bra and skirt. He hovered over me, and reached for my hand. He moved my hand to his dick, and instructed me to stroke it. I followed his directions, giving the green-haired boy a hand job. He moaned, bucking his hips in time with my strokes. He let out inaudible sentences.  
"There's no need to speak, Rantaro. I'm sure words can't describe how could you're feeling right now." I say, teasingly. He lets out a really sexy-sounding moan. I reach my fingers around to his back, and jab my fingernails into him. He looks like he's about to melt in my grasp. With a final stroke, he releases his seed, coming out in strings all over my chest. Without saying a word, I swap places with him, and trail down his body. Before he could react, I took his whole cock into my mouth. Sure, I'm desperate, but in all fairness, he started it. I licked up and down the shaft, circling my tongue. I looked up at him, his eyes were tearing up. His mouth was wide open, and he let out a cute little grunt. Using my free hand, I use my fingers to draw up and down his abs. He thrusts into my mouth in time with me, trying to get every ounce of pleasure he possibly could. With a final nibble of his base, he exploded into my mouth, and I swallowed every bit of it.

"Let's go all the way!" I say excitedly, reaching behind for my bra strap. It falls off, but I notice Rantaro looking uncertain.  
"Oh, what's wrong, my dear?"  
"I'm... a virgin."  
"Hahaha! That's hilarious! There's no way someone as hot as you hasn't had sex before!"  
"No, Angie. I'm quite serious."  
I looked at him. Wow, he was still a virgin? Who knew. Well, more fun for me!  
"Well, I'll be the girl to take your virginity! Got any condoms?"  
"Yeah, let me go get one."  
Rantaro got out of the bed, and walked into his bathroom. While he was doing this, I took off my skirt, followed by my panties. He came out, rolling the rubber onto himself. I just couldn't get out of my head how big he was. This was unlike anything I'd ever imagined him being like. No wet dream could compare to this.

Rantaro again climb on top of me, and poked his tip at my sex. I nodded desperately. He pushed himself down, entering inside of me. It felt amazing.  
"Y-You wanted me t-to make that n-noise again, right?"  
"Yeah... nothing would make me happier."  
"Then move!" I snap, hungry for the other boy. He doesn't hesitate to listen, pushing himself back out before thrusting in at full speed. He continued these motions, getting faster until he was going at a steady pace. Our groins rubbing against each other was enough for me to make more lewd moans. Rantaro smirked. I was getting there. He went even faster, which was pleasuring both of us. The room was filled with a lustful vibe, and Atua was screaming praise my way. It's the way of my people to have sex before 30. After some yelling, and serious thrusting, I let out a moan that Rantaro loved. He smiled, before releasing into the condom. Heh. I knew he'd cum first. I came too, and he finally pulled out.

He pulled the protection off, and tossed it somewhere in the room. He tackled me down, and he falls next to me.  
"You have... NO idea... how long I've wanted to do that." I say, still panting.  
"Heh. Well, good thing you finally made a move."  
"I've been making moves for years! You're too stupid to notice!" I say playfully.  
"I guess I am. Hey, look! The rains cleared!"  
I looked out the window, and sure enough, it was gone.  
"Let's go back!" he says. He placed a passionate kiss on my lips, before getting up and putting some clothes on. I put mine on as well, and we leave the apartment, hand in hand. I had finally gotten him. He's never going to leave me, which is something I can smile about. I place my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Rantaro."


	7. But A Night - Saimamatsu (Lemon)

**_**This is a threesome between Shuichi, Kaede and Rantaro. This is quite bad, sorry.**_**

 ** _ **Shuichi's POV**_**

I enter the doors of my hotel, coming back from a stressful day of work. Sure, I got to finish early today, but working as a private investigators assistant really took a toll on you. Well, at least I'd be able to come back and dive into the arms of my beloved girlfriend, Kaede. Just thinking about her made me smile. I went up the elevator to my floor. As I walk down the corridor, and put my keys in the door, I hear some noises from inside. "Ooooh... I taste b-better than Shuichi, don't I..." a masculine voice asks. I hear a pop sound, before Kaede speaks up. "Yeah... so much better..." she responds. What the fuck was going on in there. I opened the door, standing in the doorway. I see my best friend, Rantaro, standing in front of my girlfriend, Kaede, receiving a blowjob. Rantaro looks back at me, not breaking a sweat. "What the fuck is going on in here?" I yell, slamming the door behind me. Kaede immediately takes her mouth off of him. "Uh! Shuichi! It's n-not what it l-looks like!" she yells.

"Well, it looks like my girlfriend is sucking off my best friend!" I scream, walking closer to the pair. "That would be correct, Shuichi." Rantaro says, not worrying a single bit. "So... why?" I ask, still infuriated. "Uh! Rantaro was feeling lonely! He asked me to do this just so he wouldn't feel lonely! Of course it wasn't because I love him!" she yells.

"No, Kaede finds me just as attractive as I find her."

"Rantaro, how are you so chilled out about all of this?" I ask. Kaede seems incredibly worried, nearly in tears. Rantaro has his trademark smile on his face, not caring about the predicament he's in. "I can explain. You see, I simply wanted Kaede to do me a favour... which was this. I did that because I was jealous of your healthy relationship. So... I decided I might join in on your loving..." he mumbled. "What? What do you mean, join in on your loving?" I ask him. "I was thinking...

...a threesome?"

"And Kaede, you agreed to this?" I asked. She stayed silent for a while. "...yes. I didn't think you would mind, seeing as he's your best friend, and we both know you're bisexual... but clearly, you do mind." she says, standing next to Rantaro. I think about this for a while. I always found Rantaro a little attractive. And yes, I did sometimes consider asking him about this. "I never said I didn't want this..." I mumble, walking closer to the pair. Kaede started to blush frantically, while Rantaro walked closer to me. His dick was still poking out of his pants. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me into a passionate kiss, which I don't hesitate to return. His hands reaches to my hat, throwing it off to Kaede. His hands tighten around me, almost suffocating me. My hands reach down to his penis, and I start to stroke it gently. When I do this, his tongue slivers into my mouth, licking around. His tongue massages my own, sending arousing shivers down my spine. I speed up my hand movements, making him moan through the kiss. Out of desperation for air, we finally part. I'm still stroking him, going even faster. "Ah! S-Shuichi! Keep... going! It's about to... ack!" he screams. His screams get louder and louder, and as he reaches his peak...

Kaede shoves me out of the way, putting her mouth where my hand was. She gave him a few blows, which pushed him to release into her mouth with a loud moan from the other boy. I got off the floor, and walked over to Kaede. I forcefully pick her up, making he gasp slightly. I ran into the bedroom, her in my arms, with Rantaro following close behind. I threw her onto the bed. "This is what you get for that!" I yell, pouncing on top of the girl. She lets out a light squeal, before I violently kiss her, which she immediately returns. Rantaro finds his way to a chair, beginning to pump himself to the two of us. I took off her pink vest, throwing it over to Rantaro. He does something with it, that makes him moan even louder. I begin to unbutton her shirt, making her excited. She smirks through the rough embrace, rubbing my hair. I essentially rip off the shirt, throwing it on the floor near the green-haired boy, who at this point has begun working on his second load. She then begins to unbutton my shirt, with speed, but making sure she gets every single ounce of pleasure she can from the embrace. It feels like she's saying, "I'm not sorry for doing this," which makes me all the more determined to 'punish' her. She soon succeeds with my shirt, throwing it over to the side yet again. Her hands travel all over my chest, pinching at the special points of my skin, making me jump, but moan at the same time. My hands reach over to her back, going to unclip the bra-strap that was still wrapped around her. While I did this, her mouth left mine, trailing down my shirtless chest. Her hands felt like heaven on my skin, tracing, pinching, and her mouth just added to the ever-growing pleasure. She sucked on my left nipple, making sure to give me every bit of pleasure she could. Her soft bite hurt as much as it filled me with lust. And then, as if this couldn't get any better, a shirtless Rantaro, with cum all over his chest, walked over to the bed and sat next to Kaede. I lay on the pillows at the head of the bed, with probably the two hottest people alive sucking my chest. I pierced the cold air with my moans, which made the two even more excited. They travelled down my chest, eventually reaching my pants. Kaede pulled them off. I felt fingers creeping into my boxers, probably from the pair of them. But, before they did this, they stopped. They removed my fingers from my undergarments, and started to make out in front of me. My envy started to grow, watching my girlfriend kiss another guy, willingly. I knew I had just done that to her, but still. I kind of wanted to join in. I watched the green-haired boy reach over to Kaede's bra, unclipping it. He passed it over to me, and I just stared at it. It aroused me.

I saw Rantaro begin to grope her breasts, making Kaede moan a bit. I was getting kind of mad at this point. I wanted to do something to pleasure myself, but nothing was coming to mind. I then noticed how Kaede was stroking Rantaro's dick, which kind of sets me over the edge. I bit my lip, and crossed my arms. Rantaro glanced over at me, and used his hand to usher me over to the kissing pair. I complied, slowly crawling over to him. He used his free hand to slightly pull down my boxers, my cock springing to life. He immediately began stroking it. I moaned loudly. While I did this, I noticed Rantaro smile through his embrace with Kaede, as he continued to pump me. Kaede joined in on the action, tracing around my skin with her short pink fingernails, that had to be cut because of her music career. It tickled, but that feeling was overpowered by the feeling Rantaro was giving me.

After a while, I started to let out strings of semen, landing over Kaede and Rantaro, with a bit on myself. At this point, the two had stopped kissing, and were staring at me. "W-What?" I ask. Rantaro pointed to his cheek, signifying I had a stain there. I went to wipe it off, before being tackled onto my back by Kaede. She begins to lick my face, where the excess seed was. She then moves down my body, quickly finding her way to my member. She immediately envelops it with her mouth, which catches me off guard. I gasp, but soon begin to melt into the pleasure. Her mouth is so warm, and it feels like heaven. "Hey... don't leave me out of this!" said Rantaro in a seductive voice. He crawled over to the two of us, removing the note patterned skirt worn by Kaede. It was done with a single swift motion. Kaede gasped, still over me. Rantaro licked his lips, as he quickly removed her panties, as well. She was now on all fours, butt-naked in front of Rantaro and I. Rantaro then finished his own job, removing his last article of clothing, his pants and boxers. He threw it over to the side, and started to rub her ass. At this point, I was reaching my climax, but the pleasure of having her ass rubbed made her stop. We all kind of stopped at this point.

"So... uh... what do you do in a threesome?" Kaede asked. We all just sat there, confused. "W-Who wants to go f-first?" Rantaro asked shakily. I was excited, of course, but Kaede and I have never gone this far before. "I will." I responded, smiling lightly. I never realized how attractive the boy was until now. His skin looked smooth from a distance. His chest was perfect, almost like it had been chiselled. And not to mention his dick. I did fantasize over Rantaro before I met Kaede, as me and him have known each other for a long time. I dreamt about him dominating me, me screaming his name as he rode me like a horse. I crawled over to him and got on my hands and knees. He began to line himself up, making sure he wouldn't miss, and ruin the mood. "Ok. Go." I tell him. He takes no time to follow my orders, and thrusts into me, his whole length inside me. It feels amazing. Sure, I'm a virgin, so it hurts, but I know that pain will be 100 percent pleasure soon enough. "Now, if you want to have a good time, you'll need to beg." he tells me. How long has Rantaro been doing this? "Uh... please, Rantaro, I need... you?" I say. I didn't know what to say, it felt like we were just having a casual conversation. "Come on now, Shuichi, you'll have to do better than that. Give me a nickname or something." Nickname? Nickname for Rantaro...

He mumbles something under his breath, before speaking up. "Just call me... daddy... or something." he said, wrapping his arms around me. "Come on... 'daddy,' I need you to cum inside of me..." I say, still not really knowing what to say. "Eh, getting there. I think I know how to make it even better." he says. Before I can question him, he pulls out a bit, before thrusting back in. He continues this, making me moan. "C-Come on, Rantaro! Go faster!" I yell. He smirks. "Who's Rantaro? What did I say?" he teases, lightly stroking my hair. "Uh! D-Daddy! Please... daddy, go f-faster!" I yell. A daddy kink was kind of weird, yes, but definitely suited the attractive boy. After a while, I couldn't help myself. I reached my hands behind my back, and gripped the boys hair. As he thrusted, his hair tried to slip out of my grip, but I was holding it too tight for that to happen. After more moaning, grunting, yelling and screaming, I released over the bedsheets. I arched my back, which made 'daddy' then release his hot seed inside of me. I shivered at the feeling. "Hey... does that feel nice?" he asked, lightly rubbing my back, as he pulled out. Drops of the white liquid fell out of me as he did this, much to my dismay. I then got up to go to the bathroom to grab a bottle of lube and some condoms. I open the draw and pull out those items. When I return, I see that Kaede has returned to deepthroating Rantaro. I got kinda mad, but ignored it. I decided I'd give Rantaro a good time. I applied the lube to my fingers, making sure I got it on all of them. Then I snuck up behind him, and without him noticing, I stuck two of my fingers inside of him. He gasps, and starts moaning even louder. I used my free to rub over his chest, tracing every single part of it. I start biting his neck, giving him maximum pleasure. My breath on his neck made him shiver, and eventually, he reached his climax, releasing down Kaede's throat.  
We decided it was time. Time to pick it up a notch. Rantaro and I were already lined up in front of and behind Kaede, condoms on, ready to give each other a good time. We entered her at the same time, which made her yelp. I gave her a kiss on the lips to calm her down. She took a deep breath, and told us to move. We did as she said, slowly thrusting into her. Her groans of pain started morphing into those of pleasure, digging her nails into my back. I held Rantaro's hands, becoming more in-sync with the others thrusting. Kaede kept screaming, panting heavily. After bare minutes of pushing and pulling, she came over my rubber, Rantaro and I shortly after. We pulled out, and took off the wet rubber. Rantaro put his clothes back on.  
"Well, you two. It was fun, let's do it again sometime, alright?" he asked, leaving the room. I bite my lip and fold my arms.  
"I'm still angry at you." I pout, not looking in my 'girlfriends' direction.  
"Listen, Shui... I'm sorry. I was telling the truth before, he just wanted a threesome... I didn't think you'd mind." Kaede responded.  
"Do you accept a threesome from everyone who asks?" I snap, scaring her a little.  
"I'm... sorry, that was unnecessary." I decide. I would be lying if I said I didn't have fun.  
"There is... one thing you can do to earn my forgiveness, though." I start, walking over in her direction. Before she can ask, I pull her in for a passionate kiss.


	8. Boring - Nagito x Hajime (Lemon)

_****This is before the party in the second part of party time you know those yeah well I mentioned this scene in the story, and here it is.****_

 _ ** **Nagito's POV****_

"Hey, Haji! You ready?" I yell out to Hajime, sitting on our bed. "Yeah, whatever." he responded, flipping the page of his book. "Ugh. You're always so BORING. Boring, talentless Hajime." I say, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, whatever." he repeats, head stuck in his book. Hmph. I guess I'll have to excite him a bit. I walk over to the bed he was sitting on, sitting next to him. I put my head on his shoulder. "Whatcha reading?" I ask him, trying to look at his book. He began to say the name of some BOORING book, so I interrupt him. "You reading Fifty Shades of Grey to learn some new things?" I say, moving closer to him. "No. Not now, Nagito. I'm reading." he said, trying to push me off. "Come on..." I say, running my hand down his chest. "N-Nagito, stop!" he yelled. "Ugh, fine! You're always so boring! Enjoy your stupid book!" I yell, storming out of the room. Why is he always like this? So boring, 'stop it Nagito, I'm reading!' Bullshit! I go downstairs to the living room, and sit down on the couch, angrily. I just want to have fun every now and then. Especially before the party, I'm feeling really unmotivated. I look at my watch. Three hours until people will start showing up. Three hours to be BORED. I sit on the couch, and turn on the TV, flicking through the channels. Just like Hajime.  
B  
O  
R  
I  
N  
G.  
This is so annoying. There's no movies or anything. Guess I'll just wait. I get out my phone and start playing that for a bit. This doesn't last for long. I can't find anything to do. Maybe I should go out, and get my mind off Hajime. "Hajime, I'm going out. Goodbye." I yell out to him. He just responds with a simple 'bye.' Of course, nothing less of him. I leave the house, heading to anywhere that'll just make me feel some excitement, because clearly Hajime doesn't do that.

 _ ** **Hajime's POV****_

Nagito. Of course I love him. He just distracts me a lot. "You made him really upset, Hajime." I said. I often had conversations with myself like this, to see what I should do. "He always begs for sex. It's kind of clingy."  
"And how often do you accept his offers?"  
"Never. Only on special occasions, not randomly."  
"Is that really what you want?"  
"Yes."  
"He's really pissed at you now. What if he breaks up with you?"  
"He wouldn't do that... right?"  
"You're always so boring. I wouldn't be surprised if he did."  
"I'm not boring!"  
"The last time you kissed him?"  
"Last night when we went to sleep."  
"No, he kissed you. Last time you kissed him?"  
"...I don't know."  
"My point. You're boring when it comes to most things. If anything he's just trying to bring some excitement to your life."  
"How am I boring?"  
"You spend most of your time in the same position, reading some book. How long have you been reading that book now for?"  
"...two months."  
"It takes you two months to read that book?"  
"I've read it 22 times."  
"See, you're proving my point here, you're boring. Just once, do something that will excite him. Get yourself aroused, he'd love you a lot more."  
"I don't know what to do."  
"Well, think. What is Nagito's favourite thing?"  
"He's very childish... plays all those childish games."  
"That's a start. What can you do to make a childish game more exciting?"  
"...I think I have an idea."  
"Great. What is it?"  
"You'll see. Thanks for the conversation."  
"You're welcome."  
After talking to myself, I came up with a great idea. Nagito should like this. He does like playing games such as hide and seek... but on the rare occasion we do have sex, he does all these weird and kinky things. It's kind of weird. No, it's really weird. Well, if it makes Nagito and the voice in my head happy, I guess I gotta do it. I grab a pen and a small slip of card. I fold it so it will stand up. I write on it.  
 _'Hide and Seek, come find me. You'll get your favourite reward._  
 _Haji 3'_  
He should like this. I put the note down, and go to close all the windows and draw the curtains. I then start to take off my clothes. My shirt, followed by my belt and pants. I take one last breath of 'why am I doing this?' and take off my boxers. I'm now completely nude. I pick up the pile of clothes, with the note, and head downstairs. I throw my clothes on the table, making sure they're in a pile. I make sure to specifically put my boxers on top. I put the note on top of the clothes, making sure Nagito will see it. Now to find a hiding spot. Where do I hide? I looked around, worried that Nagito would soon arrive. I soon find a spot in the closet, in the shoe shelf. I take off the shoes and put it in front of the shelf, making sure it somewhat covers the contents of the shelf. I sit down on the bed, waiting for Nagito to come home. I kept asking myself why I was doing this. Then I remembered Nagito, and how it would make him happy. Suddenly, I hear the door unlocking. I run into my hiding spot, waiting for him to find me. Here we go.

 _ ** **Nagito's POV****_

I come back home, still bored as hell. When I open the door, it's quiet. Of course. "Haji?" I yell out. No response. I look at the table, and see a pile of Hajime's clothes. A note lies on top of his boxers, reading 'Hide and Seek, come find me. You'll get your favourite reward. Haji 3'. I pick up his boxers, snickering. "Ready or not, here I come!" I yell teasingly. I guess he isn't as boring as I thought he was. I started looking around for my boyfriend. I occasionally yell out a teasing phrase, which unfortunately didn't get a reaction out of him. As I go up the stairs, into our room, I look in the closet. Just a row of boots in front of the shelf. Huh. The shoes are usually on the shelf. He has to be in there. Instead of getting him out, I decide I'll excite him a bit. "Oh, Haji... what am I gonna do with you?" I whisper. Nothing. "I might have to tie you up... if you're gonna keep hiding like this." Still nothing. "Unless you wanna cooperate. Then we can both have fun. We'll keep going for hours... until you feel fun. The opposite of boring." I say. As if my words were magic, I saw the tip of a dick poke out from between the shoes. "There you are." I say, smiling. I crawl onto the floor, pushing the shoes out of the way. "Hey." I say, seductively grinning. "Oh. You found me I guess..." he mumbled, reaching his hand out. "Oh, come on. You're excited." I say, grabbing his hand. I pull him onto me, kissing him passionately. He returns it after a while. I deepen the kiss by throwing my arms around his neck, pushing him further on to me. His crotch rubbed against my covered one, making me shiver a little. He unzips my jacket, removing it from my shoulders. He throws it outside the closet. We were still lying on the floor in the closet. I separate from his lips. "See... this isn't boring, is it?" I tease. "S-shut up and kiss me again..." he said, blushing. "Desperate, are we?" I ask him, teasingly. He wrapped his arms around my neck, pushing my face onto his. We shared another long kiss, wrestling tongues in the process. I pushed his tongue down, winning the fight. I giggle through the kiss, massaging his nude figure with my hands. I stroke his hips, which I know is his ticklish spot. He starts squirming in my grasp. He takes my shirt off, ripping it through our embrace. "See... this is why I beg you like this... we always end up having a good time." I say, smiling. "I need some time to myself sometimes..." he said. "You mean ALL the time. This is a one and a lifetime happening." I joke. "Well then you better savour it." he responded with a smile. "Of course. But can we move to the bed? This carpet is killing me." I say. He nods, and I swiftly pick him up by his armpits. He seems shocked by the contact, but doesn't care. I throw him onto the bed, me following soon after him. He sits up, and I get on my arms and knees. "Y'know... the way you started this. I'm proud of you, Haji." I say. He starts to blush. "I felt bad for you. Always getting turned down. I thought I'd just bring a little excitement before tonight." he said. "That's why you're my little Haji~" I sang. His face heated up even more. "Come on, let's go." he said, pulling me into another kiss. His hands run down my shirtless chest, tracing my stomach. His fingers explored my abs, while his other hand fiddled with the zipper on my pants. I muffled a laugh as he failed to do anything with that. I push his hand away, as if to say 'not yet.' My mouth escapes his, trailing down to his neck. Due to past experiences, I know all the places that excite him. When I start to bite at his favourite spot. This immediately makes him aroused, howling and squirming. I wrap my arms around him, my hand lightly stroking his stomach. I would occasionally tease at his groin, making him grunt. I finish at his neck, leaving multiple hickey marks for him. With a final bite, I continue down his figure, my hand drawing imaginary lines across his pale skin, earning tiny moans as I do so. My mouth finds its way to his nipple, which immediately excites him. I'm sitting on his lap, biting at his chest. He rubs my hair, pushing my head to his chest. He mumbles something under his breath. "What was that?" I ask him, my tongue still touching him. "N-nothing! Just keep going!" he said. "I said..."  
I pounced on him playfully, pushing him under me. "What was that?"  
"I said... fuck... me now..." he said, a deep blush on his face. I start to giggle a bit. "Wh-what? What's s-so funny?" he yelled, sounding offended. "You're going to have to be a bit more patient than that. Don't worry, we'll get there eventually." I say, stroking his chin. He nods a tiny bit. I continue to move around, tracing his bare chest with my tongue and hands. He let's out occasional moans, as I continue to pleasure him. His stomach was nice and soft. He was quite slim, but reading a book and sleeping does not help your figure. I don't care though, I love him no matter what. "See... this is why I don't like doing this... I have to show you my skin... I'm so pale and skinny and gross." he says. I look up at him with an angry look. I crawl over him, leaning over his head. "I don't care what you look like. You're beautiful to me. Everything about you is beautiful to me. I love you." I whisper into his ear. He shudders, as I continue to breathe heavily into his ear, which seems to relax him. "Heh... thanks, Nagi..." I said. I look at him. He hasn't called me Nagi in ages. He smiles a bit, before I nod. I head back down, looming over his naked figure. I leaned over to his chest, basically making out with it. His erection poked at my neck. I pondered whether or not it was time, and I decided it was. I started to slowly stroke the boy with my fingernails, making him moan a bit. "Nagi... go faster, please." he asked, almost innocently. I lifted my mouth off his chest. "You don't have to be all nice like that. Beg me, it'll come faster." I tell him. "Ok... Nagi, go faster!" he yelled. It was a bit better. I started stroking a bit faster, slowly grasping his length with my hand. I soon had a whole fist on him, slowly stroking up and down. "Nagito, you need to go faster. Don't make me stop this." he said. Fearful that he would stop it, I start to go faster. His moans increase in volume, almost screaming. "Nagi! It's c-coming! Keep going!" he yelled, rubbing his own body with his fingers. I begin to rub even faster than before, determined to make Hajime have a good time. "Ngh! Nagito! I'm going to... agh!" he screamed, before squirting his juices all over himself, and a bit of my hand. I inspected the white liquid, before giving it a small lick. Hajime looked disgusted but fascinated at the same time. "H-how does it t-taste?" he asked nervously. "It's amazing. It reminds me of you." I say, before sucking up the rest of him off my hand. I decide on the way to progress, and start licking the semen that landed on his leg. He started twitching, but eventually moaned into it. I gently licked both his legs, and his groin. I then started placing small and gentle kisses up his shaft, causing him to moan a bit. "Come on... Nagi... I need you..." he mumbled. I let out a small giggle, as an embarrassed Hajime looked away. I complied with his wish, putting my mouth over his dick. As I did this, my hands felt around his body, which was usually covered in his normal, boring clothes. I seemed to be massaging his legs, his chest and his butt, all of which he enjoyed immensely. I took in his entire length at once, which surprised the boy. "Nagi... your mouth is warm... it's exciting me..." he said, stroking my hair. He placed his hand on the back of my head, forcefully pushing it down to the groin. I don't care if it hurts me. I circle my tongue around his dick, loving the taste of him. He began making moans and grunts, which indicated he was going to release again. Of course I wanted this. I circle my tongue faster, while still going up and down, drawing over different parts of his body. He couldn't contain it anymore. With a loud moan, he released his seed into my mouth, and down my throat. "See, wasn't that fun?" I ask him. "Yeah... but it's my turn now..." he said, nervously. I lay down next to him, only for him to get up. He slowly start to unzip my pants, which I was fine with. I tried to help him out by pulling them down, but he slapped my hand with force, pushing me away. I giggled at his ignorance. He continued to remove my pants entirely, throwing them away with my other clothes. He stared a bit, before biting his lip, tugging at my boxers, but he then hesistated. I gave him a reassuring nod, and he continued to pull them down. My dick was now exposed to the cold air, hanging in front of Hajime's face. He stared in awe. "Come on.. it's not that big." I say, rubbing the back of my neck. "No... it is." he said, giving it a poke. I twitch a bit at the contact. "Let's hope it can fit inside of you." I say, with a smirk. "Let's try that now, shall we?" he asks seductively. "Yay! My little Haji's growing so fast!" I say, smiling proudly. He gives me a light slap. He gets on his hands and knees without even needing to be instructed. I pat him on the head, before lining myself up. I rub down his collarbone, making him shudder. I manoeuvre my hands to his ass, stretching it out so I can fit myself in. He nods with determination. I put myself inside of him, making him howl in excitement. I begin to pump in and out of him, earning satisfying screams each time. His moans get progressively louder, which is more motivation for me to go faster. I feel like I could break him at any second, well that's what the sounds he was making tells me. "Na-gi-to! G-Go faster!" he begs. His words were disjointed, and he was stuttering a lot. "Who's Nagito?" I ask, laughing slightly. "Please! N-Nagito, go f-faster!" he yells. "I don't know anybody named Nagito, my dear Haji!" I yell, not going any faster. "Nagi! N-Nagi, I need you t-to go f-faaaaster!" he screamed. "Yeah, that's more like it!" I say, before thrusting even faster. I reach around his torso to grab his dick, which I start stroking at the same pace of my thrusts. He was quite obviously going insane from all the pleasure I was supplying for him. "N-AH-gi! It's coming! C-Come on! P-Please! Ngh!" he yells, letting out small grunts between his words. After what seemed like countless hours of thrusting, he finally let himself out all over the bedsheets. Just as he did this, I heard a car pull into our driveway. "Shit, someone's here!" I curse. I go to pull out, but Hajime doesn't let me. "You're going to cum inside me before we go, right?" he asks, well, more like demands. I nod, and continue to thrust. After only a few more, I soon find myself groaning, while squirting into my lover. We swiftly got up. I put my clothes on, and we ran downstairs, where Hajime quickly put his clothes on from the pile he left on the counter. As we opened the door, Shuichi and another boy behind him were standing there. "Hey, Saihara-san! Glad you could make it!" I say.


	9. Final Minutes - Shuichi Kaede (Lemon)

**_**The start is sad, it will also have SPOILERS for V3! k bye**_**

 ** _ **Shuichi's POV**_**

"Shuichi! You better not lose. You can't lose to this killing game! I know you can beat it! I believe in you guys! So please, believe in yourself! ...Okay? It's a promise." Kaede's encouraging words echoed throughout the otherwise silent trial room. I stood there, in tears, not wanting Kaede to go. I didn't have time to say anything, Monokuma had already started the execution. The chain caught around her neck. With a final call of her name, I reached my hand out...

I missed her.

She was dragged to a giant piano, where she was used as a finger to play a piece. The song sped up, which made her lose oxygen. I kept calling her name, but... it was no use. The bear kept conducting the song, and eventually, she gave out. She was just hanging there, swinging back and forth. I prayed that she'd just passed out, but... the thorny lid began to slam down, which would have killed Kaede for sure. Monokid's head bounced over to our group. Engulfed in a fit of rage, I kicked it with all of my energy. It went flying over to the contraption. The moment it was over, I felt my legs give out under me. Kaede was gone... dead... I loved her, and now I'm never going to see her again. I felt everyone staring at me. The words I tried to scream were getting caught in my throat. Everyone started leaving comments about what just happened. I wanted... I just wanted them to shut up. After some explaining, Monokuma and the cubs left. I was still on my knees, trying to process what was happening. After some more comments, Kaito had had enough.  
"Aaargh! Shut up! SHUT! UP! You all just need to SHUT UP!" he screamed, punching his fists together. His voice echoed throughout the court room, but it seemed to work. The room was silent.  
"Every single one of you and your meek complaints... you're pissing me the hell off!" he yelled. the people around him looked scared.  
"But the person who's pissing me off the most... is you, Shuichi!" he boomed, pointing at me. I looked up, tears still in my eyes.  
"What?"  
I was brought to the ground with a punch in the face. I don't know what came over me. I don't know what pushed me to do this. But, I got up, and went to slap him in the face. To my dismay, I was held back by Tenko and Kirumi.  
"Don't do it, Shuichi! Don't swoop to that degenerate's level!" Tenko yelled, holding my raised hand.  
"Shuichi, please. We don't need two people getting hurt, tonight." Kirumi said, holding my other arm.  
"He doesn't understand! I loved Kaede!"  
"If you loved her, you would've listened! She said she-"  
"I don't care what she said! She's dead and that's all that matters, so just FUCK OFFFFFFF!"  
I screamed so loudly. Tenko and Kirumi had backed off, and Kaito began to sweat. I burst into tears, and ran off to the elevator to leave.  
"Shuichi, wait!" Tsumugi called. Nothing else was said after that. I was in the elevator, going up. I knew exactly where I was going.

I ran through the lonely halls of the school, until I arrived at the Ultimate Pianists Lab. I walked in, and stood in front of the piano. I imagined Kaede sitting there, playing me a song. When she'd finished, she invited me over to sit next to her. We played the duet that she had taught me, while she was still alive. Every key I played, I reminisced on a time with Kaede. I didn't even get a chance to tell her how I felt, and now she was gone. When we'd finished the song, the girl sitting on the stool looked at me, and leaned in to kiss me. I did the same... but before we could touch...

She disappeared. Kaede was really gone... I only now believe it. I start to cry again. I sit on the piano stool, crying my heart out. I don't care if anyone hears me. I'm too upset to care. I sit on the stool, not moving at all. Just crying.

"Puhuhuhu! Such despair makes my heart go aflutter!"

I looked behind me to see Monokuma, laughing.

"Here to laugh at me, are you?" I say between my hiccups.

"No, no. I'm not like your mean piers. I'm here to help you! I feel kind of bad, so I'm gonna give you one last thing to remember her by."

"What? A noose?"

"...Now, Shuichi. I didn't think edgy emo hat kid would ever say that. Anyway, that class trial was sooo good! So much drama, and betrayal, and the fight that almost broke out. So good! So, I'm rewarding you, with..."

Monokuma reached his hands behind him, and pulled out a weird looking key.

"This! This here will make you remember Kaede! You'll have to find out how to use it, though. So long, bear well!" Monokuma said, passing me the key, and with that, he was gone. I held the key up to the light. Weird. On the stem, was a message.  
'Hotel Kumasutra'  
Hm... I'm pretty sure that's near the casino. I should head out now.

Still a bit in tears, I exit the lab. Outside, I see my 13 classmates crowding around the door.  
"Is Shuichi ok? asked Gonta. I nod, trying to get through the crowd.  
"Shuichi, wait!" Keebo called. I didn't listen. I run off to the hotel, some of my classmates following close behind.

When I arrive at the hotel, I see Monokuma standing outside.  
"Oh, hey! I knew you'd show up. But did I tell-"  
"Get inside." I snap.

He awkwardly runs inside, me following him, and we close the door.  
"What was that about?"  
"Ugh. They're trying to help me. They don't understand that I need time."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So, in the love suite, you'll play the role of the other persons ideal. You must quickly decipher your role, because if you don't, you'll screw it all up, and the other person will wake up. Of course, all you teens think about is sex, sex and sex. So, these fantasies will be all about sex, sex, and sex! And don't worry, this is technically a dream, so I won't be watching anything that happens in there. It's between you and Ka- I mean whoever is randomly chosen to enter with you."  
"Are you telling the truth?"  
"Of course! A bear never lies!"  
"How do I start?"  
"Go over to the bed, and close your eyes while holding the key. When you hear a knock, you've entered the dream state, you can open your eyes and answer the door."  
I nod at his instruction. Monokuma walks out the door, pushing everyone else out of the way. Hm. This seemed a bit suspicious. But, it was worth a try. He said it was something that would make me remember Kaede. I may as well. I get into the bed, holding the key. I close my eyes, and wait.

 _*knock knock*_

 _DREAM ENTERED_

I jolted my eyes open, and opened the door with caution. There stood... her. She was there. The girl I thought was dead. Kaede Akamatsu. The deceased was standing right in front of me, behind her a background of bizarre shapes and colours that hurt my head.  
"K-Kaede?"  
"What is it, sweetie?"  
"S-Sweetie?"  
"What? I always call you sweetie. You call me Kaede, because you're so boring."  
"So... why... are you here?"  
Nothing was said for a while. Kaede looked up at me, biting her lip.  
"U-ummm..."  
"Ah, yes?"  
"Don't you remember what today is?"  
"Today... um..."  
"So you don't remember... I kinda had that feeling."  
"Ah, I'm sorry."  
"No, you don't need to apologise. My friend told me boys are like this."  
She put her hands on her hips and pouted.  
"Today... is our anniversary. You know, when we started dating..."  
"Anniversary?!"  
"That's right! Today's very important!"  
Ah, I see... this is Kaede's fantasy... that must be why she's talking like this...  
"Since it's our anniversary... I want you to say it, Shuichi..."  
"Say... what?"  
"U-Um... God, Shuichi! I was the one who confessed to you, you know!"  
"I-I'm sorry, Kaede, but I honestly don't know what you want me to say..."  
"Geez!"  
Oh no, did I make her mad again?  
"How long will it be before you call me something other than Kaede?"  
Something other than Kaede...?  
"Call me like... sweetheart or something..."  
"Ah, um... Ah..."  
"Say it!"  
Her sudden yell caught me off guard, causing me to step back a bit.  
"...Sw-...Sweetheart?"  
She said nothing, before gasping, and blushing madly.  
"K-Kaede! Are you ok?"  
"I...I'm not... okay... Hearing that took me by surprise."  
I nodded in agreement.  
"But, you went back to calling me Kaede again."  
"Ah... I'm sorry."  
"It's fine. I really like...  
...that passive side of yours..."  
Caught off guard by the comment, I started blushing.  
"Geez! Don't get all quiet on me now! I'm super embarrassed now!"  
Without saying anything, Kaede, with a blushing face, took me into her arms.  
"Wh-Whoa! K-Kaede! Wait! Careful!"  
As the girl leaned into me, I lost my balance, and fell back on the bed. After recovering, I looked at Kaede, who was sitting on my lap.  
"Ah! K-Kaede! Sorry... this is a bit... Ah..."  
Alright. I can't have her wake up. I have to stay in character. Deceased or not, the real Kaede would want me to be brave.  
"K-Kaede..."  
"Yes, d-darling?"  
"Hug me..."  
"Of course..."  
She wrapped her arms around me. She sat on top of my leg, hugging me tight. I did the same, holding her ear close to my heart.  
"Can you hear my heartbeat?"  
"Yes, Shuichi..."  
"I can hear yours too."  
"Shuichi... your heartbeat is my favourite melody... It envelopes me in a warm, strong embrace... more than any other song can do. It fills me with courage... Shuichi, you play my heart better than I play the piano."  
"Sweetheart..."  
"If we're going to be honest today, then... I wanted to hear you say that... As long as you give me this courage, I can do anything. Aah, what should I do...?"  
Kaede leaned back, lying over my lap. Our faces were almost touching. I never wanted this to end. I got a perfect view of her cute blush.  
"Shuichi, will you...do it with me? I would like that more anything."  
I didn't even need to think. This is what I wanted. Smooth, rough, whatever. I just wanted to be one with Kaede.  
I closed the gap between our faces, giving her a tender and passionate kiss on the lips. It was the start of my night, the start of our night. This was the last time I was ever going to see Kaede again... even if it's just a dream. She returns the kiss, gently wrapping her arms around my neck. We shift over to the pillows of the bed, resting on those while we continue the embrace. After finally parting, she giggled.  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this with you, Shuichi."  
"As for me, sweetheart."  
Kaede blushed at the nickname, before smiling and nodding. We just stared at each other for a while. We awkwardly smiled.  
"Uh... I guess.. we should... take off our clothes now. Heh." I mumble. She nods, and starts to take off her pink vest. She hesitates.  
"No. I want this to be as clean as possible. Shuichi, come here." she says. I comply, walking over to her. She begins to unbutton my shirt. Following her orders, I finish up on her vest, and begin to unbutton her shirt.  
"Shuichi, you shouldn't wear your hat. You're all the more handsome without." she says, knocking it off my head.  
"I'll keep that in mind for when I-  
"...nevermind." she doesn't know this is a dream. She had finished up on my shirt, removing it from my shoulders. She took a moment to look at my chest, and I was worried that she might be having second thoughts.  
"Shuichi, you're really beautiful, y'know?" she mumbles, brushing hair out of her eyes.  
"Y-You think so? You're really amazing too... you're kind, funny, and you care for everyone." I tell her. She starts to blush.  
"Not to mention your really pretty..."  
I continue to remove her shirt. She looks quite confused, and eventually just puts her face in my chest, making adorable sounds as she does it. After removing her shirt, I cant help but stare at her pink lacey bra.  
"You can unclip it, Shuichi. I love you..." she says. Even though that was quite obviously the case, it felt even better hearing her say it. I do as she says, fiddling with the strap, and removing it. I didn't know what to do, so I just started fondling with her chest. She seemed to enjoy this, as she let out cute little grunts.  
"Shuichi... enough of this foreplay... just take me already..." she said. I looked at her. She nodded. She was cute. I nodded, and undid the button and zip at the back of her skirt. I removed it, to reveal her last article of clothing. She already seemed a tad wet, which was adorable. She then unzipped my own pants, taking them off. She then stopped for a bit.  
"I still can't believe we're doing this, Shuichi..." she mumbles, playing with the top of my boxers.  
"If you're uncomfortable... we can stop..." I say, grimacing at the idea. I never wanted this to end.  
"No, not at all... I've just... liked you for the longest time... I've loved you for ages... I don't even know when it started. And here we are, about to... yeah... it's just weird to think about." she says. I nod through it, understanding.  
"Well, if we're being honest... I've dreamt about this too. I love you, Kaede." I admit. For some reason, it feels like the real thing, but I know it's just a dream. After a deep breath, she finally pulled down my boxers. She seemed hesitant to look down at it, but she couldn't help herself.  
"I.. uh... I'll need to prepare you for... that." I say, blushing heavily. She looks at me, a seductive smirk plastered across her face.  
"Oh, please do, Mr Detective." she says teasingly. I don't know what's gotten into her, but I'm not complaining, not at all. I remove her panties, and put a single finger in front of her entrance.  
"Be careful... but don't go too slow." she says. I nod, before sticking a finger inside. This all felt so... real. I started moving around at a pace good enough for the girl, which I finally found after she let out a satisfied moan. I put another finger in, followed by a third. I continued to pump the girl, in and out until she couldn't take it anymore.  
"Sh-Shuichi! Right... ngh! T-There!" she yelled. I continued to thrust at the same spot, earning a cute yelp every time I hit her prostate. After more thrusting, she came over my three fingers. I wiped it onto the bedsheets, cringing at the wet feeling.  
"Well, I'd say I'm ready for it." she says. I nod, and get in front of her. Kaede takes a deep breath, before counting down from three. On 'Go,' I slowly entered into her, which made her groan.  
"A-Are you ok?" I ask.  
"Y-Yeah... I'm fine. It'll go away soon."  
"I want you to tell me, if at any time you are hurt, or want to stop, tell me."  
"Of course..."  
With her approval, I start to thrust. Kaede's painful noises soon turned into ones of pleasure, letting out lewd noises with my thrusting. She'd sometimes throw her hips forward, making me go even deeper. I had a moment of thought... I shouldn't really release inside of her. Then, I realize... Kaede's dead. This is all a dream. I don't want that.  
"Kaede... don't ever leave me..." I say, stroking her chin.  
"I'm s-sorry, Shuichi... ngh..! But... that's a promise I... cAHnt keep..." she mumbles. I shake my head.  
"No, please! I need you! I want to... come back from a hard day... and just hug. I... just want this, I want to take you out for dinner... Kaede, please don't go!" I beg, still thrusting into her. She shakes her head, before letting out a final mewl, squirting all over my length. When I pull out, panting, she puts her clothes back on.  
"Kaede... please!" I scream.  
"I'm sorry, Shuichi... but this isn't real. I'm not real. I'm dead."  
"I-I know! But... you don't have to be! We... we can... stay asleep forever! Together! Please... don't leave me!"  
"Come on, Shuichi. You have to wake up and face reality."  
"Please... I... need... you..." I felt my vision getting blurry. Kaede walked over to me, and kissed me on the lips one last time. And I'll never forget what she said.  
"I love you, Shuichi. That's coming from the real Kaede. But, you have to promise me. Don't give up... you need to escape this killing game! Do it, and we'll be reunited, I promise!"  
"No... Please..." I hiccuped a bit, before screaming."  
"Don't leave me! Not again, please!"  
The last thing I saw, was her leaving the room. I reached my weak arm out to her, and then... darkness.

 _End of Dream_

I rub my eyes. I'm back in my dorm room. I remember everything... Kaede is gone. She's... gone. I hate to admit it... but she's right. I have to escape this game. I have to win, or end it somehow. I take a deep breath. I feel my head, no hat. I walk over to the cabinet.

 _"Shuichi, you shouldn't wear your hat. You're much more handsome without."  
\- Kaede A._

I let out a small whimper, before nodding to myself. She's right.  
"Thank you, Kaede." I say, before exiting my room.

I walk into the cafeteria, everyone standing around. They all look at my head, knowing I no longer bear the hat.  
"Huh... Shuichi, you look... different." Tenko said, scratching her chin.  
"Awwww, you finally got rid of your emo hat!" said Ouma, laughing his head off.  
"Someone told me, I shouldn't give up. Not until the very end. I'm going to end this killing game, and escape." I say, walking over to the dining table.  
"Yay! Gonta love that idea!" Gonta yells. I sit next to Kaito, who's diving into a sandwich.  
"Mmm... sorry for punching you, dude. Just had to teach you a lesson." he says, biting his breakfast.  
"Oh, don't worry about it. If anything, I should thank you."  
"Why?"  
"Don't worry about it." I say smiling at him. He shakes his head, and continues to eat.

 ** **The End of the Game****

Thirteen of our friends have fallen. We're finally going to leave this horrendous fictional world. As our surroundings fade away, we find ourselves falling asleep.  
"And, the 53rd killing game simulator was a success!" I heard, followed by a bit of cheering. I slowly opened my eyes, and I still saw darkness. I put my hands up to my head, and lifted off the helmet that was their. I saw them. All 13. Rantaro, Ryoma, Kirumi, Tenko, Angie, Kiyo, Miu, Gonta, Kokichi, Kaito, Keebo, Tsumugi, and of course... Kaede. I look at Maki and Himiko, who were only just being hit by reality. As I got out of the chair, and looked around, I was confused.  
"What... what's going on..? You all-"  
"Died? No, not at all. You see, the killing game was just a simulator. Whenever someone died, they'd be able to leave the simulator and come back to the real world. You thought you were in there for months, it was actually only a couple of weeks. I'll spare the details, but welcome back to the real world!" Tsumugi said. Maki seemed shocked, and was staring at Kaito. She ran over to him and surprised him with a hug. Tenko was embracing Himiko as well. I looked down at myself, wearing my normal school uniform. I then looked up.  
"Hello, Shuichi." she said. I... it was all so... confusing... I thought she'd died. But did she really mean what she said?  
Losing control, I wrapped my arms around her, muttering her name under my breath.  
"Y-Your... alive?" I ask. I couldn't believe it.  
"Yep. I watched you for the whole game. You... you seemed to talk about me a lot." she said, blushing lightly.  
"Y-you didn't happen to see the d-dream, did you?"  
"Oh... that. I was in the dream. That Kaede you saw, was me, playing my final part. My encore, if you will."  
She then leaned up to my ear.  
"That Kaede... was me. And I meant it when I said I loved you." she whispered. That sentence filled me with happiness. A feeling I hadn't truly felt since she died. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a pair of lips on mine. Kaede was kissing me, so I kissed back.  
"Oh yeah! Shuichi finally got his girl!" Kaito announced. I could feel the looks from the other students. Some of them clapped.

"So... we just... go home now?" Himiko asked. I looked around. I still couldn't believe I was home.  
"I guess. Well... it was fun... I mean, more or less." Rantaro joked, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Well, this is goodbye! Seeya, everyone!" Ouma announced, skipping off. We all just looked at him.  
"I'm kidding! Gee, guys. Come on, group hug!"  
He forced everyone into a hug.  
After that was done, everyone started heading off.  
"Kaede... I... knew something was odd. The dream felt... so real."  
"It was a good simulation. I certainly enjoyed it." she joked.  
Our hands intertwined, we began to walk. We didn't know where, but we didn't have to. We were headed somewhere together.


	10. Distaction - Nagito x Hajime (Lemon)

**_**Hajime's POV  
**_** "I-I was wondering if you could give me advice asking someone out on a date..." Peko said sheepishly. She just pulled me away from dinner so she could talk to me. She seemed nervous, which is something I'd never seen from her before. But that wasn't the weird thing. Peko had feelings for someone? Was it me? I hope it was me... I really like Peko. Her flaming red eyes filled with passion, her quiet personality which I deeply adored.  
"M-May I ask who you're interested in?" I ask, praying she would say me. She looked to the side, with a deep blush on her face.  
"I can't say that. However, you're the only one I can ask for help with this. I beg of you... Consider this a big favour to me..." she mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck. I sighed. Although she wasn't going to tell me, one thing's for certain, it... wasn't me she wanted to ask out.  
Ha... haha... I knew it.

Even if we are getting along, there's no way someone like Peko would ask me out.

"Fine...I got it... I'm not all that experienced myself, but... I think it's fine if you don't overthink it and just casually ask him, "Let's do something together." You want him to smile, right? You just have to make him feel like smiling. " I tell her, trying to hide the sadness I was currently feeling.

"I-It'd be great if I could do that, but... I don't know if I can..."  
"Then why don't you try imagine his smiling face?"  
"His... smiling face?

I see... now that you mention it, I remember this one incident... at the time... he had a really handsome smile..."  
"That's it. As long as you make that face when you ask him out, there's no way they'd say no to you."

"Hajime...even though it's only a little, I feel like I understand now. Smiling is not something you have to force. When your heart gets warm, smiles come to you naturally. I was too desperate to protect something...so I had completely forgotten something as simple as that. Thank you for helping me remember."

"Eh, it's no problem really."

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go think about what to say to him. Thanks again, Hajime." she said, walking back to the cottages. When she was out of sight, I let out a sigh, and almost started crying. I walked along the beach, trying to get her out of my head. I look out into the horizon. All I wanted to do was escape this island with Peko... get to know her some more. That's all I wanted.

The waves were calm, small. As I look out at the ocean, I run into something, and fall back. Before I hit the floor, something warm envelops my hand. I look up to see Nagito, holding me up.  
"Haji, you should watch where you're going." he says, pulling me to my feet.  
"Oh. Thanks. And didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, what's got you down?"  
"Oh. Nothing, just thinking."  
"About girls?"  
"No! Not at all!" I respond, maybe a bit too fast.  
"Heh. Lies! I know exactly what you're thinking, Haji!"  
"Hm. You're right. Yeah, it's a girl."  
"Aw, Peko likes another guy, doesn't she."  
"What? How did you know I liked Peko?"  
"I know exactly what you're thinking, Haji."  
"Well... yeah, I do. And yeah, she does like another guy. She asked me for advice."  
"Hey, don't get yourself down. You need a distraction from all these girls."  
"I guess. Maybe I should stop thinking about them."  
"That's now how it works, you silly goose! No matter how hard you try, your love is always going to be at the back of your mind. If you want, I'll give you an excuse to forget about girls for a night. Come with me."

I follow Nagito, back to his cottage. He opens the door, and invites me in. I sit down on his bed, and he sits next to me.  
"So, what is this 'distraction,' you speak of?"  
"Well... I was thinking if we had a moment, then you'd forget about all your troubles. I'd be your only thought for ages."  
"So... sex?"  
"Precisely!"  
I considered the idea. Sure, it was weird that Nagito, a guy, was asking me to fuck him, but he wasn't wrong. If I wanted a distraction from Peko, this is where I was going to get it from.  
"I promise, no homo. I guess you could consider it... bromo." he jokes, rubbing the back of his neck. I nod, finally, and he grins. He gets up, and sits on my lap, facing me.  
"How far do you want me to go?" he asks. Wow. I didn't think Nagito of all people would care about boundaries.  
"Go the whole nine yards. I need the full distraction." I say. It's true, I really needed to stop thinking about Peko, because it would probably get me killed. He nods.  
"I'll give you my special treatment... I ** **hope**** you enjoy it..." he whispers into my ear. The way he said it made me shiver. It was slightly arousing.  
"Now remember, this is not for me, it's all yours. So don't try anything with me, got it?" he says. I nod, waiting for him to get on with it.  
"Hm... what to-"  
"Nagito, stop procrastinating. Just... kiss me, or something!" I yell. I was just stressed. He chuckled a bit, before listening. He wrapped his arms and legs around my body, and gave me a tender kiss on the lips. I sunk into the embrace, wanting every second of it. I could already feel Peko leaving my mind. He bit down on my lip, clearly wanting more of me. I didn't mind at all, slightly parting my lips so he could slip his tongue in. He used his talented tongue to trace around every crevice of my mouth. It was weird, the kiss was filled with lust, and desire for more... but this was merely to help me, right?

After a bit more making out, he finally decided to leave my mouth. He dragged his mouth over to my ear.  
"How was that? Do you want more?" he whispered seductively. I nodded hungrily. He began to nibble on my ear a bit, which felt great. I just wanted to melt at the feeling. He swiftly moved down, getting to my neck. He pushed my head up, and started biting and sucking on my skin. He left multiple hickeys there, which I was going to need to hide tomorrow.

Without saying a word, he managed to remove my shirt. He threw it off to the side, and began biting at my nipple. I moaned, which made Nagito smirk. I ran my hand through his soft, white hair, feeling all my cares and worries evaporate. He ran his tongue down my chest, eventually reaching the hem of my pants. He got off my lap, and kneeled on the floor. He gripped my erection through my pants, stroking it lightly. He giggled slightly at his own tease. He grabbed my belt, unbuckling it and taking it off. He took my pants off, and the cold air of the night reached my now bare legs. He grinned hungrily at my boxers, and quickly took them off, throwing them to the side. My dick sprung up and hit his chin. He licked his lips, and used his fingernails to gently stroke my length. I kept twitching at the feeling. He kept teasing me, and I couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing a fistful of his hair, I shoved his mouth onto me. It shocked him, but nothing needed to be said for him to finish the job. He bobbed his head up and down, coating my cock with his warm saliva. I moaned loudly, loving the feeling of his warm, wet cave over my dick. Occasionally, he'd bite down on it a little, creating even more pleasure. Eventually, I reached my climax, orgasming into his mouth. He swallowed it, and shook is head.  
"Time for the final step!" he says excitedly. The stronger boy, kneeling in front of me, wraps my arms and legs around him. He then picks me up, and holds me to the wall. Using one hand, he takes of his belt, and pulls down his pants and boxers, only enough for his own large member to pop out. He ran his fingers over my ass, slightly stretching it. Aligning himself below me, he gives me a look. I nod, desperate. He lowers me down slightly, which makes me land on his dick. I grunt at the pain, put it goes away as soon as he gives me small kisses up my chest, neck and face. His length feels good inside of me, and I'm quickly approaching my climax. He kept lifting me up and down, bucking his hips occasionally as well. After more tight thrusting, we both reach our breaking point. Nagito releases his hot seed inside of me, which feels amazing. This whole experience was amazing. I then squirt my own seed all over his face, which makes him blush rapidly.  
"Did it work? Are you still thinking about Peko?" he asks.  
"No. Now I'm only thinking about you. Nagito, that was amazing."  
"R-Really?"  
"Yes. That was the best blowjob I've ever received. That was better than my wildest fantasies with a woman."  
"We should do it more often..."  
"Yes. Nagito, can we... go... out?"  
"Eh, we might wanna put some clothes on, first."  
"No, you idiot. I meant, as in... will you be my... boyfriend?"  
"Really? Well... if you're being honest, then I will too. The only reason I said I'd have sex with you is so you'd want to date me, instead!"  
"Well, it worked."  
Nagito smiled, and gave me a hug. Our crotches rubbed together, and I tried my hardest to not get hard again. Thankfully, it worked.  
"Well, I'm pretty tired." said Nagito, climbing into his bed. He pulled his pants back up. I grabbed my boxers, going to put them back on.  
"Climb in with me! And don't put any clothes back on." Nagito begged. I looked at him. He was smiling, a cute, happy smile. I mentally shrug, and get in the bed next to him. He kisses my forehead.  
"Night, Hajiiii~"  
"Goodnight, Nagito."

 ** _ **Le Next Day**_**

Waking up next to Nagito feels great. It feels right. He's still sound asleep, almost like a child. I kiss him on the head, which makes him smile in his slumber. He's so cute. I get out of the bed, and quickly put my clothes back on. I decide I'd try to wake Nagito up, as we needed to eat soon. I shook him, and he quickly opened his eyes.  
"Come on, Haji... five more minutes..." he mumbled, putting his pillow around his ears. I grab his hand and pull him up.  
"Don't tell anyone about us, alright?" I tell him. He nods, and gives me a quick peck on the lips.  
"I'll be with you in a bit, meet me in the cafeteria?" he asks. I nod, and head back to my cottage. When I arrive, I see Peko standing at the door, knocking. She doesn't even notice me.  
"Uh, Peko?" I ask. She turns around.  
"Oh, hey, Hajime. Where were you?" she asks.  
"Oh. I just... couldn't sleep last night so I went over to Nagito's."  
"Oh. Anyway... I asked him."  
"Good job! What did you guys do?"  
"We went to the amusement park. Monokuma made us go in the ferris wheel, and stopped it when we were at the top. We... kind of... made out."  
"That's great, Peko!"  
"You're awfully chilled out about this. Seeing as you have feelings for me."  
"What? Who told you that?"  
"...my date."  
"I only told Souda and Fuyuhiko. And you'd never go on a date with Souda, so..."  
"Yes, ok, it was him. But don't tell anybody, alright?"  
"Yeah, of course. Yeah... I did like you, but... not anymore."  
"Well, I told you, so I think it's only fair if you tell me."  
"I never said I liked anyone."  
"Well, what's that on your neck?"  
"Oh. They're... bruises. I'm a heavy sleeper."  
"...do you really expect me to believe that?"  
"...Fine."  
I put my mouth to her ear.  
"I slept with Nagito, and now we're together."  
"Hm. Him, huh? That's funny."  
"What?"  
"Nevermind. I'll keep it a secret."  
"Thanks. Bye Peko."  
"Goodbye, Hajime." Peko said. She walked off, and I stepped into my cottage.

Nagito and I loved each other a lot. He'd constantly pull me out of a meal, a meeting, or even a chat with other students, and that would most likely turn into us fucking. I didn't mind. We tried our hardest to keep our relationship a secret. But, one day, when him and I were hanging out in my cottage...

"And that's probably how it happened." I say, leaning on Nagito's shoulder.  
"Wow. You're really good. Yep, that's exactly how it happens. Oh, I have another riddle."  
"Hit me."  
"Two boys are sitting in a bedroom. They're dating each other. They're telling each other riddles."  
He then leaned over to my ear.  
"What do they do next?" he whispers. I flip myself around so I'm on his lap, and I bring our lips together. Our tongues wrestle for dominance, and he wins. We wrap our arms around the others neck, deepening the kiss. I gently nibble on his lip, which makes him moan a bit. I remove his jacket from his shoulders, throwing it over to the side. He reaches for the bottom of my shirt, and pulls it off. He rubs his hands all over my chest, pinching my nipples. I jump in his arms. He smirks through our embrace. I unbuckle his belt, throwing it to the side. He does the same to me. I take off his pants and boxers in a single swift motion. Still kissing him, I start stroking him, making him moan through the kiss. After a while, he cums on my hands. He then goes to pull my pants down, but...

"Hello, Students! Please make your way over to the cafeteria! And don't be late!"

Monokuma's voice echoed through the room. I groan.  
"Come on, we'll continue this later." Nagito says with a wink. I put my belt and shirt back on, and give Nagito his hoodie. I kiss him on the forehead, and we leave my cottage.

"Alright, now that you're all here, I have something to show you!" Monokuma announces. I glanced around the room. Hiyoko was smirking. Monokuma made a projector come out of the roof, and began playing a video.

Video

 _"Psst! Mahiru! Are you getting this?" Hiyoko said.  
"Yes, I am. Why did I agree to this again?"  
"Shut up, and just film!"  
They were filming a window... Nagito and I. We were talking. Then I sat on his lap and started making out with him.  
"I knew it! I knew they were a thing! Mahiru, keep filming!"  
"I am filming! Stop pestering me!"  
It showed us making out with each other, taking off each other's clothes.  
"Come on! We gotta show this to Monokuma!"_

End of video

Everyone was looking at Nagito and I. I looked at Peko. She seemed worried. Then I looked at Nagito. He looked like he wanted to kill the pair of them.  
"Come on, Mahiru. Let's go shower!" Hiyoko said, snickering. They walked out of the room, Nagito's eyes following them.  
"Hey, come on. Let's go." I say, pulling on the collar of his shirt. He just stands there.  
"No."  
"Nagi, come on."  
"No! I'm going to kill those two!"  
Nagito ran after the room, Peko, Fuyuhiko and I chasing after him.  
"Nagito, stop! Think about us!"  
Nagito didn't stop running. He ran, and ran, and we soon found ourselves on the beach. We nearly lost him, but he then tripped over a stick, and fell onto the floor. I grabbed him before he could get up.  
"Let... go of me!" he screamed, trying to struggle out of our grasp.  
"No! Calm down!"  
Eventually, Nagito found his way up, and attempted to run. Peko expected this, however, and threw him back to the ground. He then stopped trying to escape.  
"What's the use. I'm sure someone else will kill them for me." he pouted.  
"Thanks guys. You can head off now."  
Peko and Fuyuhiko walk off somewhere, holding hands. I pull Nagito off the floor.  
"What in HELLS name is wrong with you?" I snap. He gives me a sheepish look, before looking at the ground.  
"Sorry, Haji... I just got a little angry."  
"A little? Nagi, if we didn't stop you, you'd be up for execution!" I tell him. He nods.  
"Sorry..."  
"Hm. It's ok. I can forgive you."  
"Thank you, Haji!" he kissed me gently. I wanted more from him. I kissed him back, rubbing my hands all over his back. The cottages, were nearby, so I decided that I'd take our actions back there. Still kissing him, I began to walk back to the sleeping quarters. We walked past some students on the beach, who watched us walk past, kissing. Cheers were heard, though some ignored it. We eventually found our way to Nagito's cabin, as it was closer. I pushed him down on the bed, and he smirked evilly. Without saying a word, I joined him on the bed, and quickly get to work. I take off his jacket, throwing it somewhere in the room. He unbuttons my own shirt, revealing my chest. I shrug off the shirt. I throw his shirt off as well, kissing down his neck. I nip at the soft skin, leaving multiple purple bruises there. I trail down his skin, licking at his skin, biting his nipples. He moaned softly, running his hands through my hair. I end up at his toned stomach, poking at it with my tongue. I looked down, and saw his aching bulge in his pants.  
"That must hurt a bit." I tease. I nods. I undo his belt, slipping it out of its slots. I quickly unzip her pants pulling them down to his legs. I give the same treatment to his boxers, and his dick springs up.  
"Alright, your turn." he says. For some reason, those three words made me realise how sexy his voice sounded. I needed to let him know.  
"Be more vocal during sex. Your voice is sooo erotic." I say, stroking his chin gently. He nods.  
"I'll be sure to talk a lot for you, my dearest Hajime." he says, in his sexiest voice possible. So hot. While thinking about his voice, he had removed my belt and pants, removing my boxers soon after. He embraced me again, kissing my passionately. Our crotches rubbed together, and he gripped both of them. He started stroking them both, making us moaning throughout the kiss. Nagito stopped the kiss, but continued to give the both of us a handjob.  
"I fucking love you, Haji. Don't you ever forget it." he says. His voice is enough to make me shudder in anticipation.  
"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking of screaming my name when I fuck you through these sheets. You're thinking of me giving you small kisses up your back while you moan from pleasure. You're thinking of all the new things we can try when we get off this island. I'm thinking about that too, my dearest Hajime." his words get into my head. I feel... hot. Like I'm burning up. Without thinking, I pull his hair, and shove him into another embrace. He stops stroking, and brings his arms up to almost strangle me. But I don't care. I do the same, also sticking my tongue in his mouth. Even when we're only kissing, he sure likes to be dominant.  
After a bit more naked kissing, he finally stops. Without saying anything, he lifts me up and puts me on my hands and knees.  
"You ready, Haji?" he asked. I nod. He strokes my hair lightly, before moving both his hands to my ass, giving himself room to enter. Him and I had done this so many times already that it didn't even hurt. He did what he said he would before, placing little kisses up and down my spine. His thrusts were getting faster and faster, with more screams from me. I moaned his name loudly, which encouraged him to go faster. With a final thrust, I let out a moan that pierced the otherwise quiet air, and finally came over the sheets. Nagito came soon after, some spilling out.  
"We should go clean up. Let's head to the shower." I say. He nods, and begins to put his clothes back on. After we're done, we head out of the cottage, and go to the bathhouse. In the shower, we fuck again.

Before dinner, again.

After dinner, again.

Into the night, multiple times.

We fell onto the bed, panting. Nagito picked me up and placed me on top of him. We stared into each other's eyes, him giving me a light nuzzle with his nose.  
"I love you soo much, Haji. Like, you have no idea. And I'm so happy you agreed to be my lover."  
"Of course. We're gonna escape this island together. We're gonna spend the rest of our lives together." I tell him, lightly scratching his chin. He pulls me into another kiss, before setting me down next to him. We go to sleep.

 ** **After the Game****

The six of us boarded the boat driven by the Future Foundation. I sat on the deck, looking at the ocean.  
"It's crazy, huh, Haji." Nagito says, leaning on my shoulder.  
"What is?" I asked, kissing him on the cheek.  
"Well... we only got together all the way back at the start... and now we're heading home together." he says, sitting down next to me.  
"Nagito, can we make a promise?"  
"Of course, what is it?"  
"Well... this may sound weird but... can we get an apartment together..? I don't have any family and I'd love to live with you..." I tell him. Sure, it was weird, but... I loved Nagito.  
"Oh, thank god!" he says. I looked at him.  
"What?"  
"I was gonna ask you the same thing. Hajime, I'd love to live with you."  
I laughed a little bit.  
"And to think this started with me getting rejected by a girl..."  
"Yeah, it's been pretty crazy, hasn't it?"  
We sat in silence for a while. Eventually, Nagito put his hand on mine, intertwining our fingers.  
"Haji, I really love you. You know that?"  
"You said it almost every day, stupid."  
"Well, don't you forget it!"  
I chuckled at his comment. He used two of his fingers to turn my face, so I was facing him. He closed the gap between our faces.

 ** **MEANWHILE WITH PEKO AND FUYUHIKO****

 ** **Peko's POV****

I laughed a bit, and shook my head.  
"What's so funny?" Fuyuhiko asked. I looked down at Nagito and Hajime, and how they started kissing.  
"To think... I started something. I feel like... I helped. I actually helped someone. I helped someone be happy." I say, smiling mentally.  
"Hey, you've helped me so many times!"  
"Of course, Young Master. But... Oh, nevermind. I can't explain the feeling."  
"Whatever."  
He kissed me on the cheek, before going back inside.  
"And, you, Hajime... you've helped me be happy too." I say, before following him.


	11. A Game - Sonia x Souda x Gundham (Lemon)

Happy Birthday Sonia Nevermind! (Oct. 13.) I wrote a Sonsodam threesome (Gundham Souda Sonia), because I like the ship. Byeonara.  
====================================

Souda and Tanaka had no idea how they got into their predicament. They were invited to spend the night at Sonia Nevermind's house. The two individuals thought nothing of it, and most certainly did not expect to meet each other there.  
"Alright, Tanaka-san. Hilarious, but Sonia asked me to come. Not you." the mechanic stated.  
"Do silence yourself, foolish mortal. This errand is none of your concern. The princess specifically wished to meet me, and to bring no other." the other scoffed. Unbeknownst to them, Sonia was inside, preparing the activity.

 ** **Flashback  
**** "Wow, I can't believe you're coming to worthless trash like me for advice like that. I'm flattered, Nevermind-sama." the hope crazed boy said, running a hand through his white hair.  
"Hm... well how do you feel about these two boys?" he asked.  
"Oh, Komaeda-san... they're both so... I don't know how to describe it. It's true, I like them both a lot." the princess responded, the two boys on the back of her mind.  
"It stands true that you respect and trust these boys a lot, correct?"  
Sonia nodded in agreement.  
"Well, why not pleasure them both?"  
"Whatever do you mean by that?" the oblivious princess asked. She had no idea about the lewd thoughts running around the others mind.  
"Why don't you all get together, and spend a night together?"  
Sonia thought about this.  
"Well... these two boys have a distaste for each other. They won't come if I invite the other."  
"Great! Invite them without telling the other. I have a great game you can play together."  
Komaeda whispered his dirty game into the uncultured princess' ear. She was eating it up.  
"Oh, Komaeda-san! That's perfect! Thank you! I shall go write the invites now!" she said. He waved her goodbye, and smirked to himself.  
"You're welcome, Tanaka and Souda." he whispered. He knew the whole time.

Sonia rushed back to her massive home, and ran straight to the media room. She got to typing right away.

 _My Dearest Kazuichi/Gundham,_

 _It is my pleasure to invite you to my home for a night. We will be playing a fun game that I have been meaning to try out, and I need a friend to help me. Just be sure you don't bring anyone along. It will be held tonight. Don't bother dressing fancy, just wear what you usually do! Do not be late!  
Sincerely,  
Sonia Nevermind_

Sonia printed out the letters, and gave them to her personal mailman. She then told all her staff about her guests, and advised they stay in their quarters until told otherwise. Sonia was filled with glee. She was finally doing something about the dastardly love triangle she was in.  
 ** **End of Flashback****

Sonia came running to the door once she heard a knock. For the final time, she checked her dress and hair, before opening the door.  
"Hello, my classmates. Welcome to my home!" she greeted. Souda flashed his smile. Tanaka smirked a bit. The two boys were invited inside. They looked in awe at the amazing scenery of the house. The two had gone on dates with Sonia, and walked her home, but they had never seen the inside of her house before. It was beautiful.  
"Isn't my house just lovely? Anyway, that's not the reason I called you here. Come up to my bedroom!" she says. The two boys looked at each other, Tanaka hiding his red face in his scarf.  
"Aren't your hamster in there?" Souda asks.  
"...I didn't bring them... I expected Sonia to make sensual advances on me tonight, and I did not want them to witness such events." he says. I rolled my eyes, and followed the princess upstairs. Up two flights of stairs, was an elegant double door. When she opened it, a room of beauty had revealed itself. There was a bed, fit for a princess such as herself. The sheets had sewn on frills at the ends. She had many historic paintings and décor. Sonia invited the pair to sit with her on her bed. We do as she orders, sitting in a small, three person circle.  
"S-so... care explaining to us why we are here?" asked Souda nervously. Being so close to his love interests, especially in a bedroom, was incredibly nerve-racking.  
"Well... I felt like I needed to take action."  
"And for what need may you be referring to?" asked Tanaka. He seemed genuinely curious.  
"Why, our love triangle of course." Sonia said, completely casually. The two boys faces erupted into a deep shade of red. Yeah, the three all had feelings for one another. Tanaka and Souda hated admitting it, but they did indeed feel something for the other. Their rivalry was all a façade.  
"So, we're going to be playing a game that Komaeda-san introduced to me earlier this morning. I believe he said it was called... strip poker." she said. Even if the pairs faces couldn't get anymore red, they did. Tanaka essentially covered his whole head with his scarf.  
"I assume, being more cultured than myself, you all know the rules?" she questioned. Tanaka nodded awkwardly, with Souda giving her a thumbs up. The trio had already removed their shoes, leaving them in no less than three garments of clothing each. Sonia dealt us all five cards face down, and put the remainder of the deck in the middle of us. Souda and Tanaka were still trying to catch their composure, while Sonia inspected her deck. She placed down three cards. Tanaka, hand still shaking, placed down four. Souda basically threw all of his cards onto the pile. They all picked up, and looked at their new hands. Sonia showed her deck. Three of a kind. Gundham went next. Pair. Finally, Souda showed his. Luck never seemed to be on his side, as he got a High Card. He placed his cards down, and reluctantly stands him. He stares at the two people he admired with all of his heart. He slowly unzipped his jumpsuit, letting it all crumple in a messy pile, leaving him in a white t-shirt and his bright blue, pink and yellow undergarments. Sonia smiled to herself, and giggled a bit, which made the mechanic blush. He sat back down, and waited for the next hand.  
"Tanaka-san, it's your turn now." she says. He looks confused.  
"But alas, only this foolish mortal was the loser. Why should-"  
"I was told, only the winner gets to keep their clothes on. So go on, strip!" she demands. Tanaka wasn't going to disobey her, so he got up, and removed his long sleeved jacket and scarf. It was the first time Souda had seen him without it, which was kind of turning him on. He was trying his very hardest to not gain an erection. Sonia handed out the next set of cards. Sonia kept her hand, Tanaka got rid of two, and Souda put down three. They showed their new hands.  
Tanaka had three of a kind.  
Sonia had a full house.  
Souda had a four of a kind. He had won the round. Much to his dismay, because now Tanaka would take his shirt off. It would be a lot harder to not think lewd thoughts. Sonia quickly got up, and unbuttoned her dress. Similar to Souda's jumpsuit, it fell to the ground, leaving her in her black and pink panties. It was hard to not drool at the sight for both boys. Tanaka, without needing to stand up, took his shirt of his body, revealing his chiselled body and six pack. Souda tried his very best to not stare. His arm was leaning across his crotch, trying to hide any evidence of an arousal. Sonia looked fascinated.  
"Woah! Can I touch them?" she asks. Tanaka's eyes darted around. The blush that had only just gone away had returned.  
"Now, my fair maiden... there is really no need for-"  
"Boop!" Sonia said, poking his abs. It looked like he could've melted at the feeling, but he tried his best to stay calm. Little did Souda know, he was also trying to hide an erection.  
Sonia dealt the next hand. After the reveal, Tanaka had won. He sighed in relief. Souda, however, did not. He slowly took his shirt off, revealing his own muscular build. He thought that it was nothing compared to his male love interest, but Sonia thought otherwise.  
"You boys must work out a lot. Look at that!" she said, staring at both of their chests. She was completely oblivious to the fact that both boys were as flustered as possible. Sonia then giggled, and took off her top. Her black, lacey bra was the only thing blocking her breasts. If there was a reason to get hard, that was it.  
This next round, both boys were incredibly scared. They were both down to their final piece of clothing. Tanaka never wore his boxers, he just claimed they were invisible to those with 'low astral vision.' Sonia dealt the hand of truth. Either one of them could be subjected to embarrassment, or both of them. When the boys looked at their hands, they prayed they'd topped Sonia, and each other. They all revealed at the same time. Sonia had beat them. Again. Souda gulped. He slowly stood up.  
"D-Don't say anything... please..." he mumbled, biting his lip. Now, it would be impossible to hide his erection. He prayed his hardness would go away before the big reveal. His fingers seeped into the side of his undergarments, slowly pulling them down. He took a deep breath, before dropping them down to his ankles, shaking them off to join the rest of his clothes. The other two, still dressed, seemed to just stare at the sight before them. They were all thinking different things. Souda was mentally hitting himself, cursing at himself. All he wanted was a peaceful night with Sonia. Tanaka was thinking about animals, trying his best to get his mind off the sexual nature of the night. Sonia was excited. She couldn't wait to see both of them in all their glory.  
"Stop staring... T-Tanaka-san... it's your go..." he says shakily, sitting back down on the bed.. He felt exposed, but he felt comfortable for some reason. Tanaka stood up. He turned to face away from the other two, possibly trying to hide his blush. He removed his pants, and the pair were surprised to find he wasn't wearing any boxers. But that was irrelevant. His ass... was amazing. Almost like a gift from the gods. All of Souda's weird fantasies of the group were starting to occur. Sonia had a wide grin during all of that stripping session, and Tanaka was just standing there, trying to hide himself.  
"C'mon, Tanaka-san! Turn around!" Sonia encouraged. The boy took another deep breath, before slowly turning himself around to face the other two. What they saw was indescribable. At least 6 inches, and he was barely hard yet. He took the walk of shame back over to the bed. He sat down, and had all sorts of things going through his head. He was thinking that the two people he adored, were both sitting in front of him, naked. Sonia still had her bra and panties on, though. He was also trying to stop himself from getting hard.  
"So, w-what now?" the mechanic asked shakily. He wanted to play with his braid, which is what he did when he was nervous, but he had already played with it so much it had fallen out, and had joined the rest of his hair. The trio just looked at each other, without saying a word.  
"Komaeda-san did not advise me. He said the next part would all come naturally." Sonia said. They all just sat in silence. One things was for sure; the night was most likely going to end in intercourse. But someone would have to take one for the team. Souda reached his hands out for the cards, and put them aside. He then closed in the circle a bit more, so he was touching knees with the others. Tanaka reached his hands out, and ran his fingers down Souda's left leg. Souda thought there was no point in hiding the fact he was hard, so he let his erection spring up.  
Tanaka wanted to touch it so badly. Those thoughts triggered his own erection. Sonia giggled, before unclipping her own bra. It fell onto the bed, and was then thrown onto the floor by Sonia. The boys were to busy staring into each others eyes to notice. Tanaka stroked his fingers up the others leg, and onto his groin. Souda let out an adorable grunt, which turned Tanaka on. Souda couldn't take it anymore. He reached his arms over the animal breeders back and yanked him closer, kissing him harshly on the lips.

Tanaka moaned into the kiss, throwing his own arms over the others back. The kiss was full of lust and desire for the other, the feeling of each others hands driving them crazy. Their tongues battled in Tanaka's mouth, with him coming out on top. He went into Souda's mouth, and began exploring in there. Their crotches rubbed against each other, making the embrace hotter than it already was. Souda's hands explored the others body, down his waist, tracing through the creases of his abs. Tanaka was doing the same. The two boys almost forgot about the princess, who was having her own fun while watching everything unfold.

She snuck two fingers into her black panties, placing them between her flaps. She pumped herself, in and out, watching the arousing sight going on in front of her. She used her free hand to completely remove her undergarments, throwing them over with her other fallen clothes. She sprawled herself over her bed, legs spread wide, fingering herself, moaning louder than the two boys in front of her.

Tanaka ended the kiss, and started trailing down his lovers body with his lips. The soft skin of his neck was so fun to bite, hearing the little yelps of his mechanic paramour. Tanaka's huge hands supplied immense pleasure for the boy. His lips went down his chest, biting lightly at his abs. He nibbled his groin, ignoring the few hairs that hung there. He traced his fingernails up the boys shaft, making him shudder in anticipation. Souda used his left hand to hold up his dick, so Tanaka could put the tip in his mouth. Tanaka had no idea what Souda had planned. As soon as the tip had entered his mouth, Souda started thrusting in and out. Tanaka wasn't expecting it, but went with it nonetheless. He didn't even have to move. Souda continued to face-fuck him, making him moan uncontrollably. Tanaka made a small humming noise, which vibrated on the mechanics wrench. Souda never wanted it to end, so he tried to hold back his seed. Grabbing a fistful of the beautiful hair Tanaka possessed, he began to move him in time with his own actions, messing Tanaka's hair up. Souda couldn't hold it. He came down the boys throat. He swallowed it, and let go, panting heavily. His hair had been ruined, and was hanging in bangs over his right eye. Sonia had also reached her orgasm, her fingers soaked.  
"Wow, Tanaka-san... you look even better with your hair like that..." Souda mumbled.  
"Please, no need to stick to formalities. We're having intercourse for goodness sake." the other said, trying to change the subject. His blush covered his whole face. Tanaka thought he was going to be the dominant one, but he was wrong. Souda grabbed his arms, and hung him over the bed. His legs were dangling off, and his ass was out. Souda grinned to himself, before nodding at Sonia.  
"You ready, Gundham?" he asks, his hands rubbing over the pale skin.  
"Yes, quit taking forever, just do it." he says. Souda listened, shoving his length into the boy. Tanaka let out a moan in his sexy voice, making a very pretty face for Sonia. He squeezed the bedsheets in his hands. Souda started thrusting. He was slow at first, but found himself getting faster and faster. Tanaka's lewd noises increased in volume, giving Sonia more material to masturbate to.  
"M-Mortal! I'm... going to... ngh!" Tanaka was grunting, blurting out disjointed sentences. With a final cry, he came over the bedsheets. Souda was going to pull out.  
"Mortal, don't you dare. Keep going until you've claimed me as your own." Tanaka demanded. Souda chuckled, before continuing. He throbbed inside the other, and felt him tightening around his dick. He moaned, before firing away. Tanaka felt amazing. Souda pulled out, a bit of the white liquid seeping out of Tanaka's ass. Sonia had orgasmed a second time, making her fingers even messier than before. Souda crawled over to the hungry princess, beginning to suck on her left breast, Tanaka working on the other one. Sonia moaned as she ran her hands through both of the boys messy hair. Souda took the bud out of his mouth, and trailed down the girls body. He quickly got to her sex, and stuck a tongue in. Sonia gasped.  
"S-Souda-san!" she yelled. Souda looked up at her, worried.  
"There's a cold bump of sorts in your mouth!" she said. Souda chuckled.  
"That's my tongue piercing. I can take it out-"  
"No. It felt amazing, keep going." she ordered. Souda nodded, and started tonging the princess. She felt amazing, having two handsome men eating her out. Tanaka brought his lips up to meet hers, trying his best not to disturb Souda.

Souda used his right hand to stroke Tanaka, while still tonguing the female. The two moaned through the kiss. The pair could've came, right then and then. Which they did. He felt the white liquid spill on his hand and tongue. Souda swallowed Sonia's. Then, Sonia took his fingers into her mouth, sucking the juice once inside Tanaka. Sonia got up, and opened a drawer. She threw the contents to the two boys, who then opened them to reveal condoms. They prepped themselves, rolling the rubber onto their lengths.  
"Come on. You're both going at the same time." she tells them. The boys looked at each other. Would she be able to handle it? Well, she asked.

The two boys positioned themselves, Souda in front and Tanaka going from behind.  
"Alright, Sonia. If it hurts at any time, just say so, ok?" Souda advised. She nodded, and smiled. The two boys nodded to each other, entering at the same time. Sonia winced a little, but felt better after breathing. The two boys decide to alternate, one going in and one going out. They got started at a steady pace, one which Sonia was happy with. They increased in speed as they went along. Tanaka placed small kisses on their heads to calm them down. The two boys were thrusting in and out of the princess, her moans being the only sound they heard. At this point, the boys didn't care about alternation. They were thrusting at the same time, which was quickly breaking the princess. With a piercing moan, she released over Souda's condom. She had a few muscle spasms, tensing her muscles, which made the two boys soak their condoms. Panting, they pulled out, and removed their condoms. All three of them lay back down on the bed, Tanaka in between the two.  
"So... where does this put us now?" asked Sonia. Souda smiled, before lightly stroking his male lovers hair.  
"I don't know... but we're definitely doing this again sometime." Souda responded, brushing his own hair behind his ear.  
"Thank you for supplying me with this tonight, my paramours. It was most enjoyable." Tanaka says, smiling for the first time in a while. Sonia pulled the covers over the trio, and Tanaka held them tight in his strong arms. Without saying a word, they went to sleep.

 ** **The Next Morning****

Souda woke up, but couldn't get up due to the arm wrapped around him. He looked up to see Tanaka, holding him and Sonia. He also realized all three of them were butt naked. He nearly cursed out loud, but stopped himself, as he didn't want to wake up the pair. Unfortunately, Tanaka did just that.  
"Good morning, my fair prince." he said, brushing the hair out of his eyes.  
"M-Morning, Tanaka-san." Souda responded.  
"Call me Gundham. That's what lovers do, correct?" he asked. Souda blushed, and nodded. He placed what was meant to be a short and chaste kiss on Gundham's lips, but Gundham wanted more. They ended up making out. Sonia then woke up, rubbing her eyes. She looked over at the two boys in an embrace, and decided to join in. She got in between them, and started placing small kisses and love bites on their necks.

Long story short, they had a lot more fun that day.

I need holy water for I have sinned!  
I think this is good. Best threesome I've written out of two.  
Thanks for reading happy birthday bye


End file.
